Ce qu'il reste de nous
by Shirayuki san
Summary: "Pour les gens de l'extérieur, les non Sacrifiés, ceci ne serait qu'une banale histoire de plus à ranger dans leurs étagères, avec des héros auxquels s'identifier. Mais pour eux, ces lignes contenaient leur histoire. Ce qui c'était passé, la vie d'avant, relatée à ceux qui vivaient dans ce monde à présent.Leur héritage. " UA, léger KomuixReever.
1. Chapter 1

**Me revoilà un court temps sur ce qui était originellement un OS mais qui au vu du nombre de pages écrites actuellement,à savoir 50, a été redécoupé en fic à chapitres qui en comptera cinq et dont j'ai écrit à ce jour 3 des chapitres et commencé le quatrième.**

**En effet j'ai un blocage sur le reste, donc euh.. Pause, sans compter que mon université joue avec mes nerfs et que cela m'agace et qu'il faut que je me calme. OS changé en petite fic dont je pourrais peut être faire une fic en découlant en suite, en tous les cas, il y aurait moyen...Après il faudrait trouver un fil rouge.. Même si l'idée de faire une school fic avec les persos de D gray man me tente à mort... (Reev', Komui les labos sont à vous ! Rendez fou Regory ! *cri du coeur*) A quoi vous attendre ? Réincarnation, gamins (enfin mis à part certains ) et narratrice surprise au début, un petit peu de shonen ai mais rien de bien méchant... (comme toujours avec moi un peu de KomuixReever, mais vraiment un tout petit peu...)**

**Le tout sur Mika, le disque Origin of Love et autres chansons...En espérant que cela vous plaise ^^ **

Ce qu'il reste de nous

Chapitre 1 : House of Words

_La fumée venait piquer leurs narines. Leur sang imprégnait le sol, dressait le lac où leurs vies prendraient fin. Dans peu de temps. La lumière était brillante. Étincelante. Aveuglante. Se concentrait en un point précis qu'était les mains de Néah. Il leur tournait le dos, faisait face à leur ennemi défait par cette puissance à présent concentrée en ses mains. Lui, le véritable cœur précieux. Pas pour son arme, inexistante. Mais pour sa capacité à appeler à lui le pouvoir de l'innocence et l'utiliser dans son intégrité.A présent, le Comte ne nuirait plus. C'était la fin. Qui verrait aussi la leur. Ils gisaient tous au sol. Selon lui, il n'avait pas le choix, pour purifier le monde des akumas il devait prendre avec l'innocence la vie des leurs. Un échange d'âmes contre d'autres. Ils ne devaient pas vivre dans ce monde, eux comme lui aux mains tachés de sang. Il devait effacer ce sang, ces monstres, ce monde même. Et des sacrifices étaient nécessaires. Et ils étaient les sacrifices. C'était aussi simple que cela,_

_« Vous aviez dit que vous ne deviez prendre que ma vie ! C'était le marché ! »_

_Luberrier. Pour la première fois de son existence arborant une lueur d'affolement dans le regard, blessé comme les autres, pour la première fois humain dans toute sa puissance...Se révélant son allié depuis toujours. Risible après la traque que l'on lui avait imposé. Expliquant son tel désintérêt de la vie s'il était condamné à mourir. Et Néah de pivoter vers lui, lui adresser un sourire navré, la lumière baignant dans ses mains, des larmes dans le regard, l'air plus affligé que tout :_

_« J'ai menti... Vous m'en voyez désolé..._

_-Menteur ! Tortionnaire ! Hurle Luberrier. Mais ils savent que c'est en tort. Qu'au fond, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait vivre avec ses horreurs sur la conscience...Que c'est pour le mieux.. Et qu'il vaut mieux leur sacrifice pour effacer un tel monde de violence..._

_Il ferme les yeux, efface le reste, tente d'oublier cette réalité. Serre plus fort la main qu'il tient dans la sienne. Qu'il a prise par réflexe. N'a pas lâchée depuis. Main qui lui rend son étreinte. Puis lui seul._

_« Tu crois.. Que dans une autre vie.. Nous aurions pu être amis ? »_

_Surpris, il rouvrit les yeux. Faisant face aux orbes noire sublimes de Komui. Dans le combat final, il avait perdu ses lunettes et son chapeau. Il était là, dans toute la simplicité d'un manteau blanc se parant de pourpre au flanc, avec une tristesse résignée dans le regard, et sa main dans la sienne._

_Magnifique. Comme toujours, comme jamais. Humain, entièrement. Sans se dissimuler comme si souvent auparavant. Plus près que jamais. Si près qu'il ne voyait pas...Il sourit doucement et murmura :_

_« On l'était déjà dans cette vie... Grand Intendant..._

_Il vit les yeux de Komui s'écarquiller de surprise avant qu'un sourire ne vienne effleurer ses lè qu'il ne murmure doucement en retour :_

_-Alors nous n'avons pas tant eu l'occasion de se le dire.. Commandant..  
Il eut un léger rire devant cette évidence qu'il énonçait à l'aube de la mort._

_-Non en effet...Komui... »_

_Comme il n'avait jamais pris le temps de montrer son affection, son amour immodéré pour le chevelu...Jamais osé se rapprocher de lui.. Il semblait si fort, si puissant, si loin, sans besoin de lui pour... Il était trop tard, à présent.. Tout était fini.. Tout allait prendre fin à présent...C'était ainsi. Il fallait accepter. Partir avec cela...Pourtant il n'en avait pas envie. De s'en aller sans en avoir parler. Mais comment parler à l'agonie ? Comment trouver les mots justes quand il avait passé dix ans à les chercher sans jamais les trouver ? Il était condamné au silence...Il fallait l'accepter... Il ferma les yeux. Subitement c'était trop dur de regarder en face la personne qu'il aimait en secret sans pouvoir en parler, même alors que la vie s'enfuit. C'est alors qu'il le sentit. Un léger effleurement qui ne dura pas plus de quelque secondes. Vint couvrir ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner. Lui fit rouvrir les yeux stupéfait, aviser les joues légèrement rougies de Komui, les yeux emplis de non dits et la main libre se tendant pour effleurer sa joue avec quelques mots contrits :_

_« Pardonnez-moi Commandant... Je devais le faire...Au moins une fois.. Pour partir sans regret... »_

_Il écarquilla les yeux puis eut un léger rire. Tout ce temps, tout ce temps où il avait cherché un moyen de montrer ses sentiments, de se dévoiler sans jamais y parvenir.. Et lui en toute simplicité, comme toujours s'était révélé...Il avait été un tel idiot..._

_« Je sais c'est risible, mais bon... »Commenta Komui dans un léger rire nerveux. Se fourvoyant totalement sur la raison de son rire. Et avec autant de douceur et de simplicité qu'il lui avait donné et montré, ce fut son tour de venir effleurer ses lèvres. Admirant au passage l'expression de surprise hagarde de Komui. Avant de s'éloigner comme lui et de lui sourire, sentant ses joues commencer à chauffer là où le reste de son corps lui donnait l'impression de se de murmurer, doucement éperdument, serrant convulsivement sa main :_

_« Moi aussi...C'est réciproque... »_

_Il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Toujours pas. Le baiser est en lui même un aveu, au fond, mais tout comme lui...Komui n'arrivait pas à trouver les siens, il lisait cela en son regard. Ils se disaient qu'ils auraient tout leur temps après la guerre. Un temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu. Et qui aujourd'hui les prends en dé seuls les mots de réciprocité peuvent se lier à ces sentiments.S'en faire maître. Car ils avaient passé leur temps à attendre un aveu de l'autre pour exprimer leur réciprocité, si le lien existait. Et il existait, il venait de le lui prouver. Il admira à présent le sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Komui, sentit sa main pressée plus fort avant qu'il ne murmure doucement :_

_« Alors peut être que dans un autre monde, nous aurions pu être ensemble... »_

_Il lui sourit en retour. Lui sourit encore alors que la lumière gagne la pièce, baigne tout, efface tout, avant de l'effacer purement et simplement. Comme le reste._

_Fin._

Elle ne savait pas si cette fin conviendrait à son éditeur. Elle en doutait fort. Il lui dirait encore que cette histoire était trop sombre, qu'il y avait besoin de plus de lumière, plus de joie, plus d'amour. Il ne condamnerait pas l'évocation d'amours homosexuelles ; il en était un lui-même et ne s'en était jamais caché.C'était déjà ça. Elle soupira, relisant ce passage cherchant si elle pouvait l'améliorer, le transfigurer. On lui avait souvent reproché de ne pas assez détailler les sentiments de ces personnages. Mais ces gens ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas toujours détailler les sentiments des autres quand on n'était pas ces autres. Et elle se refusait à écrire une version romancée de leur histoire. Pour les gens de l'extérieur, les non Sacrifiés, ceci ne serait qu'une banale histoire de plus à ranger dans leurs étagères, avec des héros auxquels s'identifier, de la brave et douce Lenalee à l'asocial Kanda. Mais pour eux, ces lignes contenaient leur histoire. Ce qui c'était passé, la vie d'avant, relatée à ceux qui vivaient dans ce monde à pré héritage. Ce à quoi ils avaient donné leur vie pour ce monde ci. Elle se rejeta dans le fond de son fauteuil, embrassant le ciel rayonnant des rayons de soleil d'un début de printemps que le mois d'avril leur offrait du regard. Combien de fois durant sa vie passée avait-elle été privée de ce simple plaisir que de sentir le soleil luire sur sa peau ? De voir l'extérieur... De si innombrables fois...Dans sa précédente vie, on l'avait privé de tout.. De liberté, de soleil, de vie, de féminité...A présent, elle revivait, dans cette chance que l'on lui avait donné, à elle comme aux autres. Elle conservait les souvenirs d'avant comme aux premiers jours et appréciait d'autant plus la vie que l'on leur de choses avaient changées.. Tout cela par un acte de sacrifice... Elle eut un sourire nostalgique. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'était douté, à cet instant, de ce qui se produirait. Pas même elle.

Elle en avait été la première surprise, en se réveillant dans une ruine de château qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la Citadelle de la Congrégation. Elle se souvenait encore, dix ans après de sa confusion en se réveillant en cet endroit insolite. Elle avait appelé, pensant qu'elle ne devait pas être seule ici bas. Personne ne lui avait répondu. Personne n'était venu. Elle avait parcouru pièce à pièce le château sans trouver âme qui vive. Elle s'était demandée combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son sommeil, si elle était morte et était au paradis et si tous les autres étaient morts. Son cœur s'était serré d'angoisse pour eux et elle avait poursuivi avec d'autant plus de rage ses recherches sans jamais rien retrouver. Aucune trace de vie, ni même perception de magie. Rien que le néant d'une vie passée qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps. Il avait fallu se résigner. Ici, ils ne se tenaient pas. Et si c'était le paradis alors elle devrait bien les trouver. Elle avait serré les poings, c'était motivé et avait entrepris de commencer à s'éloigner des ruines du château. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu la forêt qui l'entourait. La leur. Il ne faisait aucun doute. Mais les arbres s'élevaient plus haut encore comme si elle avait dormi une centaine d'année en son sein. C'était étrange et ça l'effrayait d'autant plus. Elle avançait à tâtons, prudemment,craignant le moindre bruit, en déformation professionnelle, guettant un son annonçant la venue des autres. A tout hasard, elle avait appelé leurs noms. Pour ne rencontrer que le silence. Mais elle ne s'était pas découragée.

Elle avait marché. Longtemps. Pourtant elle n'avait pas ressenti la moindre fatigue. Elle s'était répétée sans cesse qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver les autres,que c'était probablement le paradis, tout s'était raccrochée à cet espoir de sens. Et puis à force de marcher, elle avait quitté les bois. Et avait rencontré face à son regard une ville aux murs immaculés de maison méditerranéenne. Comme celles de l'Arche. Elle avait marqué un temps d'arrêt stupéfaite à leur é au loin, surplombant la ville immaculée une copie exacte de leur Qg après destruction. Elle se disait que décidément elle devait être au paradis pour voir se mêler ses deux éléments hétéroclites, ne pas sentir la fatigue. C'est alors qu'elle avait entendu sa voix venir de derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et se préparer à affronter un adversaire, en se retournant vers lui même si elle se savait faible au possible...

« Cela fait étrange de voir son monde réécrit de la sorte... Mais j'imagine que Néah a fait au mieux...»

Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler. De lui elle ne connaissait que son aspect physique pour l'avoir entrevu dans des rapports. Mais cela ne l'avait pas préparé à contempler...Des cheveux courts ébouriffés bruns avec une mèche ondulant légèrement et retombant sur son front...D'un visage avenant avec un doux sourire sa tête surmontée d'un haut de forme et lui-même arborant un costume d'homme...Son nom lui avait échappé surprise tout comme son affirmation, n'en croyant pas ses yeux :

« Mana..Mana Walker...

Celui qui avait pris soin d'Allen enfant...Qui était sensé être mort et qui lui souriait bien vivant par elle ne savait quel miracle. Elle n'avait pas comprenait pas tout ceci.. Ses mots, ni sa présence.. Mais lui lui avait souri, comprenant sa confusion aisément sans aucun problème avant de s'exclamer en lui tendant la main gentiment :

« Ce n'est rien, vous comprendrez au fil des mois...Pour le moment, cela risque d'être longtemps confus en votre esprit.. Mais le mieux sera que vous compreniez par des preuves matérielles...»

Il était vrai songea t-elle avec un petit sourire riant à présent que sans preuve, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru... Pendant longtemps il avait été la seule et unique personne de leur monde commun. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'adapter à ce monde, comprendre que plusieurs siècles avaient bel et bien passé, se voir affirmer plusieurs fois par Mana que ce n'était pas un paradis et qu'elle n'était pas la seule à vivre ici de la Congrégation. Il ne lui avait rien expliqué, même s'il montrait tous les signes qu'il savait et avait laissé entendre que cela faisait partie du sort que projetait de tisser depuis le début Néah. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour admettre que la religion ne primait plus sur énormément de choses, qu'elle n'était devenue qu'une chose de moindre importance. Tout autant de temps pour comprendre les perfectionnements de la technologie, même si la Scientifique en avait crée beaucoup...Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à une Reine réduite à un symbole après avoir connu la Reine Victoria...Mais elle s'était doucement mais sûrement faite à ce monde, acceptant de plus en plus la liberté d'esprit qui régnait ici, plus de restrictions concernant les couples, les codes vestimentaires, se laissant peu à peu porter par les courants de la vie, s'interrogeant toujours en elle-même sur le sens de tous ceci, guettant le moment où elle croiserait Komui, Reever et les autres...Sans que jamais ce moment ne vint. Pourtant elle avait voyagé, sillonné les coins du monde d'où venaient ses amis sans jamais les trouver. Comme s'ils n'existaient plus. Effacés du monde.

Mais elle ne comprenait pas alors pourquoi dans ce monde, elle seule aurait eu le droit à une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance. Elle n'était pas la plus méritante, loin de là... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce privilège lui était accordé à elle et non aux autres. Mais Mana entreprenait toujours de la rassurer, l'amuser, lui répétant sans cesse que « leur tour viendrait et qu'un jour ils se réveilleraient à leurs tours ». Sans qu'elle ne comprenne véritablement le sens de ses mots. Au fil du temps, elle avait compris que ce monde « réécrit » était une possibilité pour eux d'une autre vie, dans un monde sans akuma, sans surnaturel même comme elle l'avait vite remarqué où la science qu'idolâtrait la Scientifique avait toute part entière... Mais elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt d'une seconde chance si elle était la seule à en profiter avec Mana, le frère tant aimé de Néah...Il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce moment là d'ailleurs, il l'avait aidé même, comme s'il connaissait ce monde plus qu'elle, l'avait soutenu quand elle avait entrepris de se fondre dans la masse des gens entreprenant de se chercher un travail comme tant d'autres femmes, prenant un travail de journaliste au début...Ils étaient souvent ensemble, eux que le fait de se rappeler eux seuls d'un passé que personne ne pouvait avoir connu parmi les autres rapprochaient considérablement. Il avait repris des activités de clown dans un cirque, s'absentant parfois des mois mais revenant toujours la voir. Elle s'était grandement attachée à lui, appréciant sa manière positive de s'accrocher dans un monde qu'il apprenait à connaître comme elle-même, malgré le désir qu'il avait émis une fois de pouvoir un jour contempler de nouveau Allen... Il avait un tel air de tristesse à cet instant, si inhabituel pour l'être joyeux qu'il était toujours qu'elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, lui murmurant qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle ressentait la même chose pour chacun de ses compagnons, en particulier deux hommes, Komui et Reever...

Elle avait réalisé au fil du temps que son attachement dépassait l'amitié pure et simple. Qu'elle tenait à lui de toutes les fibres de son âme. Elle avait reconnu en elle, ce dont Komui lui avait tant parlé qu'il disait éprouver pour Reever...Elle sut bientôt qu'elle ne pourrait envisager que d'être avec lui, que lui seul comprendrait jamais sa solitude dans ce monde où ceux qu'elle avait aimé n'apparaissaient pas. Car lui aussi l'éprouvait, elle l'avait vu à la perfection, cette profonde tristesse, voire même un commencement de doute quand à leur réapparition. Et comme Komui elle n'avait pas osé parler de ses sentiments. Même si leur histoire lui apprenait la stupidité de ne pas en parler. Mais finalement c'était lui qui était venu à elle, petit à petit,entreprenant de changer leur amitié en cour assidue et romantique au possible à laquelle elle n'avait pas résisté. Se laissant bercer par l'amour avec un sentiment de culpabilité en songeant qu'elle coulait le bonheur dans les bras de quelqu'un quand eux n'y avaient pas eu le droit...

D'ailleurs ce sentiment, elle le portait encore en elle. Elle ne savait même pas qui était revenu à cette heure. Elle en connaissait quelques uns pour les avoir croisé dans les rues où avoir vu leurs images à la télévision...Mais la grande majorité, elle en ignorait tout. Elle eut un soupir intérieur. , ce n'était point cela qui lui permettrait d'avancer dans l'héritage des Sacrifiés... Avant de réaliser subitement. Dans son histoire, elle pouvait peut être incorporer ses histoires de nouveau monde...L'idée paraissait subitement tentante... Elle reporta son regard vers l'écran, effaça le mot fin. Avant qu'elle ne se morigéna. Que pourrait-elle rapporter de plus, si elle ne savait ce que chacun d'eux devenaient ? Elle pourrait peut être obtenir l'effet d'happy ending qu'attendait son éditeur mais à quel prix ? Mentir sur la réalité, et c'était là tout ce qu'elle ne voulais pas...Elle soupira, prise à son dilemme...Lorsque soudainement venant de derrière elle, elle entendit un léger bruit. Comme une personne frappant sa porte avec timidité comme craignant de déranger. Elle esquissa un sourire attendri. Avec le temps elle avait fini par apprendre qui frappait de cette manière sans même le voir. Et elle savait que si il avait le malheur de contempler ce qu'elle écrivait jour après jour, il ne serait que plus perturbé, confus, effrayé de la coïncidence. Et il était _extrêmement_ intelligent, très vif pour son âge, ce qui ne l'avait qu'à moitié étonné et fait s'interroger en elle-même en se demandant si cela avait déjà été le cas quand il était petit garçon dans son propre monde... Il aurait vite fait de faire le lien entre ses rêves et ses écrits, étrangement semblables à ce qu'elle écrivait dans les moindres détails. Et elle voulait lui épargner de lui révéler la vérité de cette manière. C'était bien trop horrible. Elle fit diminuer la page Open Office de manière à ne laisser voir que le fond d'écran de la famille qu'elle s'était composée, Mana, elle et lui. Son fils. Aussi étrange que cela lui semblait encore aujourd'hui.

Elle se leva et doucement ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Pour trouver les cheveux blonds emmêlés de son petit garçon de sept ans à présent, se laissant happer par son regard bleu terrorisé par ses frayeurs nocturnes comme extrêmement souvent à présent, ce regard qu'elle avait si souvent contemplé dans son propre monde...Elle se doutait de ce qui l'assaillait. Elle avait l'habitude qu'à chacun de ses cauchemars, il vienne timidement chercher son soutien, se demandant s'il faisait bien ou non, s'il ne la dérangeait pas... Comme autrefois, réservé, craignant de gêner avec ses propres sentiments... Mais cela n'avait aucune importance en cet instant...Et elle lui ouvrit les bras, s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, lui souriant doucement, l'invitant à se jeter contre elle. Ce qu'il fit subitement en s'exclamant, avec un air penaud tout simplement ravissant, mais totalement injustifié :

« Pardonne moi maman de te déranger.. Tu devais sûrement être très occupée...

-Une mère n'est jamais occupée quand son petit garçon fait un cauchemar... »Murmura t-elle doucement, embrassant son front avec la même douceur, comme tentant de chasser ses idées ridicules de son esprit. Il ne la gênait jamais. Au contraire. Elle était heureuse de chaque moment passé avec lui. Parce qu'il était son fils. Parce qu'il était la preuve vivante que tous revenaient doucement mais sûrement, sa première preuve au monde. Parce qu'elle avait toujours tenu à 'il lui était cher. Depuis toujours. Et qu'elle se promettait de veiller sur lui, le plus longtemps encore plus à présent qu'ils étaient liés par le sang.

C'était quand elle l'avait eu entre ses bras qu'elle avait compris... Que les mots de Mana avaient pris tout leur sens. Quand elle avait plongé son regard dans les yeux de ce bleu profond qu'il venait d'ouvrir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu qu'à une seule personne... Elle se souvient encore du frisson et de la surprise qui l'avait enlacé face à ce regard.. De son nom qui lui avait échappé... Reever. Elle avait su en cet instant que la personne qu'elle tenait contre elle était la réincarnation de Reever. Et le temps qui passait ne faisait que confirmer ce fait. A commencer par ses cheveux blonds incoiffables qu'il arborait, ses yeux qui avaient conservé ces nuances de bleu qu'ils avaient toujours eu, son sourire, le même sans aucune nuance de plus, ses goûts...Elle comprenait à présent, chaque jour qui passait que loin d'avoir offert une seconde chance à son frère et à elle simplement, Néah avait bel et bien offert une autre vie à tous, un autre monde. Une alternative à se tuer d'impuissance dans un laboratoire sans être entendu un seul instant... Et qu'elle était résolue à éviter de lui faire prendre.

Cela lui avait fait étrange, au début surtout. De penser que celui dont elle était une bonne amie était à présent son fils, ne se rappelait de leurs souvenirs communs qu'à travers ce qu'elle lui présentait comme des cauchemars. Et comme si son retour avait marqué la fin d'un cycle d'attente, subitement..Elle les avait croisé, de plus en plus nombreux.C'était un jour en se promenant dans la ville au bras de Mana qu'elle les avait subitement entrevu. D'abord lui. Les longs cheveux roux, son air dédaigneux qui s'était paré d'un sourire voulu séducteur en la voyant. Elle en avait pleuré de joie, Mana avec elle reconnaissant tout comme elle Marian. Marian, revenu à son tour. Puis une autre fois elle avait été percutée par Johnny dans la rue, courant les bras chargés de paquets étranges. Il s'était excusé platement sans se douter qu'elle s'en moquait comme d'une guigne s'intéressant plutôt à son retour. Une autre fois elle avait entrevu au coin d'une rue Rob en pleine discussion avec Jiji qui lui avait rendu son salut sans paraître la reconnaître. Faisant partie comme tous ceux qu'elle avait croisé à partir de cet instant de ce qu'ils appelaient avec Mana les Déracinés. Quand eux deux étaient au contraire Enracinés. Se rappelant de tout en détail au milieu de tant d'autres qui ne conservaient rien, peut être ; elle n'avait pas osé leur parler. Aucune envie de paraître folle en leur parlant d'un passé dont ils ne se rappelaient pas. Elle savait que si ils se rappelaient d'elle, leurs regards les aurait trahis, qu'il y aurait eu quelque chose dedans qui lui aurait fait comprendre. Leur vue avait donc du suffire à la combler de joie jusqu'à présent. Et puis, plus tard, c'était pour eux qu'elle s'était lancée dans la rédaction de leur passé. Pour que ce qu'elle sache ne meure pas. Jamais.

«Mais tout de même.. Protesta la voix enfantine de Reever, l'arrachant subitement à ses pensées. Et la ramenant dans le présent. Lui faisant ramener son regard sur l'enfant un peu trop contrit pour si peu... Et dont elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en fit pour tout cela. Elle sourit doucement et murmura à son intention :

-Tu ne me dérangeras jamais avec tout cela, crois moi...Et tout le monde a des moments de faiblesse, tu sais... C'est normal, cela fait de toi quelqu'un d'humain...

-Alors.. Il n'est pas humain, cet homme ? Il semble toujours n'avoir aucun moment de faiblesse, à chaque fois que je rêve de lui... »Commenta l'enfant doucement contre elle alors qu'elle le serre contre lui.

L'homme. Komui. Il en rêve si fréquemment qu'elle sait sans peine de qui il parle. Et ces questions...Imprégnés de la naïveté de l'enfance.. Mais des question que Reever aussi s'était posé adulte.. Et dont il n'avait trouvé réponse qu'à la fin, un court instant.. Son cœur se serra à ses pensées et elle resserra sa prise sur lui, pleine de douleur en songeant à ce que leur mort avait brisé qui naissait à peine. Qui montrait les limites de la beauté de la résurrection. Ses questions qu'il allait de nouveau se poser, encore et toujours prisonnier d'une spirale sans fin... Avant de songer subitement qu'elle pouvait peut être l'en délivrer, l'en prémunir avant qu'il ne revienne dans les parages. Si jamais il s'efforcerait encore et toujours de paraître plus fort qu'il n'est...S'il revenait, d'ailleurs...

Alors doucement elle murmura :

« Oui, même lui est humain. Mais il joue à être le plus fort possible pour éviter que l'on puisse le blesser ou le manipuler. Il fait pour le mieux dans un contexte difficile...

-Et il doit se sentir bien seul, au fond...Personne face à lui doit se dire qu'il a besoin de lui... »Commenta l'enfant doucement, avec des mots d'une justesse qu'il ignore certainement avoir.

« _J'aimerais lui en parler...Mais mes mots ne l'aideront pas tu sais.. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin de moi...Qu'il aura jamais besoin de moi...Pas dans ce sens là... » _Ces mots, elle se souvient les avoir entendu de ses lèvres même, avec un petit sourire si triste... Ces mots illustration parfaite des ces propos sans qu'il ne le sache...Qu'il prononçait sans se douter qu'il avait dit de telles choses auparavant... Elle resserra plus encore son étreinte sur lui,son cœur plus encore empli de douleur en réalisant les similitudes, en voyant que l'incompréhension continuait en ce même monde.. N'y aurait-il jamais qu'elle pour voir au delà ? Pouvait-elle vraiment espérer que dans ce monde Reever puisse passer outre ce qu'il avait cru et croyait toujours, ? Komui serait -il toujours donc toujours seul, éloigné...?Avant de réaliser subitement que c'était à elle de ne pas laisser ce souvenir rester incompris, puisque qu'elle connaissait le cœur de Komui pour l'avoir souvent entendu... Elle se rappelait sans grande difficulté ces jours où il lui en parlait, perché en équilibre le plus souvent, comme dans sa vie, lui souriant doucement avec un peu de tristesse et de résignation, les jambes balançant dans le vide, en équilibre comme toujours, comme il disait « _En équilibre entre la folie et la raison, l'humanité, et l'inhumanité...Seul entouré d'une multitude.. Il marche parmi nous mais n'est pas des nôtres...Devant paraître proche et loin à la fois.. J'aimerais appeler, montrer une faille mais ils me tomberont dessus à la moindre occasion. Ce monde ne demande que des armures...Il n'y a pas de place pour la faille, le ressenti.. Peut être à la fin de la guerre aurais-je le droit de me montrer... »_

Ces mots...Lui révélant combien il était solitaire,combien tout cela lui faisait mal, combien il aurait aimé que quelqu'un entende ses appels dans le noir, sans que mis à part elle personne ne les même les êtres qui lui étaient le plus proches... Et peut être, oui peut être qu'en ce monde, il pourrait comprendre... Elle murmura doucement à son encontre :

« Oui, il devait se sentir très seul...Et en effet personne ne comprenait ses sentiments, ne se croyait nécessaire pour lui.. Du coup il se sentait extrêmement seul...

Sachant très bien qu'il allait voir le le paradoxe...Qu'il comprendrait aisément. Elle l'avait remarqué assez rapidement, mais il faisait partie de ses enfants que l'on appelait « précoce ». Un peu trop intelligent, pour son propre bien...

Et comme de juste, Reever s'exclama contre elle :

-C'était un cercle vicieux, en somme... Il devait s'isoler pour être fort,pour que l'on le laisse prendre la tête des autres, ne pas paraître faible et les autres le rejetait du coup et il était plus seul encore.

Elle sourit, embrassa son front en s'exclamant doucement, insistant sur le mot « exactement » :

-C'est EXACTEMENT cela..

-C'est triste...Commenta le petit garçon toujours contre elle.

-En effet.. » Murmura t-elle embrassant le sommet de sa tête, son cœur encore empli de cette tristesse de ces instants. Ce souvenant de toute la solitude de Komui alors.. Elle espérait que là où il s'était réincarné, il n'était pas seul comme il l'avait été si longtemps...Ce fut une fois de plus la voix de son petit garçon qui l'arracha à ses pensées, avec un ton à la fois curieux, regrettant de poser une question et de l'interpeller et inquiet, sentant la tristesse en sa voix à n'en pas douter, Reever n'ayant rien perdu de sa sensibilité... :

« Maman ? »

Elle esquissa un sourire voulu rassurant, se détachant doucement de son petit garçon plongeant son regard dans le sien, empli de ses sentiments que ce simple mot laissait percevoir dans sa simple prononciation. Elle ne devait pas l'inquiéter avec tout ceci. C'était inutile, et trop de plein de souffrance pour un enfant. Sans compter qu'elle devrait expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait et qu'il était trop tôt.. Aussi se contenta t-elle de s'exclamer, lui souriant de tout son cœur d'un sourire de fausse joie en priant pour qu'il ne voit pas au delà :

« Qu'y a t-il mon chéri ?

-Je ne sais pas.. Tu avais l'air d'être triste, l'espace d'un instant...Comme si tu connaissais cette personne personnellement... »Hésita Reever du ton d'un jeune garçon qui a l'impression de dépasser des bornes quand il se contente de s'inquiéter pour ceux qu'il aime. Et sans le savoir, à raison...

« DAMN IT !» Songea t-elle en elle-même, tentant de retenir le sursaut à ces mots montrant une fois de plus la perspicacité de son fils qui en plus d'avoir remarqué sa tristesse, avait aussi l'air de soupçonner qu'il connaissait cette personne, chose qu'elle avait trahi dans sa manière de parler de lui quand elle voulait lui éviter de commettre deux fois les mêmes erreurs...Enfin, en tous les cas, ce n'était pas grave.. Elle s'était douté depuis le début qu'un jour ou l'autre quelque chose dans son attitude l'intriguerait certainement et avait prévu depuis longtemps une réponse en cas où. Une réponse que Reever accepterait certainement aisément, sa nature de scientifique rationnel encore profondément ancrée en lui et l'hésitation que conservait sa voix mise en doute par le sourire de sa mère l'aidant sur le coup. Avec en plus de tout, en cas où la possibilité de dire à son fils qu'il allait trop loin dans ses questions en sachant très bien qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Mais en viendrait à rougir et s'excuser platement, ce qui la chagrinerait intérieurement. Cela n'avait jamais été ce qu'elle voulait, agir avec autorité comme Malcolm Luberrier, après tout... Elle l'en avait tellement haï pour cela à tous les blesser, sans cesse... Alors elle préférait, et de loin, la première solution.. Il fallait juste introduire assez de rationalité pour que ses mots soient acceptés sans grande difficulté et de comédie. Elle devait simuler, encore un temps, lui mentir.. En sachant qu'un jour, elle pourrait lui en parler. Aussi laissa t-elle ses lèvres arborer un léger sourire triste en tendant la main et effleurant sa joue avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais tu sais bien que tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve..Alors je risque difficilement de connaître cette personne personnellement.. Mais j'ai connu, par contre, quelqu'un qui agissait de la sorte...D'où ma tristesse, car me le rappelant...

Elle vit les yeux de Reever s'écarquiller légèrement en retour avant de s'exclamer doucement, relevant la faille dans ses mots :

-Agissait ? »

Elle ne put retenir un léger sourire triste, admirant la perspicacité de son petit garçon une fois de plus, relevant aisément où était le problème...Il avait compris, une fois de plus.. Et il comprendrait aisément le reste... Et il valait mieux persister dans son mensonge en occultant toutes les zones d'ombre.. Cela éviterait qu'il se pose plus de questions encore.. Même si la perspective de lui mentir ne lui plaisait que peu .. Mais il n'était pas temps encore.. Et la solution qu'elle avait choisi depuis longtemps n'était après tout qu'un demi mensonge... Aussi s'exclama t-elle :

« Il est mort. Mais juste avant sa mort, il a pu se délivrer quelques instants de ses chaînes. Trop tard pour construire quelque chose néanmoins. Mais juste assez pour soulager son âme. »

Pas besoin d'évoquer qu'il était la personne qui avait libéré Komui de ses chaînes. Pas la peine de raconter plus en détail leur histoire...Pas la peine de raconter la peine, l'amour que des mots n'avaient pu parvenaient à trahir.. Pas la peine de montrer cette même scène qu'elle écrivait ce matin... Pas besoin de toute cette douleur qui venait voir son cœur à elle, pour lui... Pas besoin...

Cela faisait mal, cela ferait toujours mal,à jamais, et la seule chose qui l'apaiserait était que dans ce monde ci il puisse être heureux, dépasse ses problèmes relationnels.. Et peut être qu'elle n'en saurait jamais rien, si c'était bien le cas...En plus de tout.. Inconsciemment, sa main se crispa contre son cœur comme pour en retenir la douleur et la culpabilité qui l'habitaient...

Ce fut alors qu'une douce chaleur vint effleurer sa main, presque timidement, l'amenant à relever le regard, surprise, pour rencontre le regard attristé et empli de compassion de Reever ainsi que de culpabilité à l'idée d'avoir ravivé des souvenirs douloureux. Elle sourit à cette vue, ce regard dont elle aurait du se douter qu'il aurait à cet instant.. Lui, si sensible... Mais elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir pour elle. Surtout à présent qu'il existait un espoir, même tenu que Komui puisse s'en sortir... Aussi recouvrant la main contre son cœur de la sienne, elle s'exclama :

« Mais ne t'en fais pas, Reever, tout cela est du passé...Et puis de là haut, il a certainement trouvé la paix...

-Mais tu aurais quand même préféré qu'il la trouve sur terre.. Commenta doucement avec peine Reever.

Elle sourit plus encore. Il était inutile de nier l'évidence. Oui, elle aurait aimé qu'il trouve sa réponse plus tôt. Mais ce qu'il ignorait était que dans ce monde ci, il pouvait la trouver. Avec ou sans Reever d'ailleurs...Tout dépendrait des aléas du hasard et leur vie tumultueuse... C'était ainsi. Aussi s'exclama t-elle doucement :

« En effet.. Mais je ne perds pas espoir qu'au ciel il ait pu trouver cette paix...

-Mais quand même...Protesta à mi-voix Reever.

Elle sourit et vint embrasser doucement son front. Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'à présent, en ce monde reposait tous ses espoirs. Pas encore. Il ne pouvait pas se douter que dans ce monde l'horreur d'avant pouvait s'effacer...

Cette horreur qu'il voyait en rêve, se souvint-elle subitement. Et dont il ne lui avait pas encore parlé, craignant à ce point de la déranger...Quand ce n'était pas le cas et qu'elle voulait l'apaiser.. Aussi s'exclama t-elle doucement, avec douceur :

« Au fait, Reever, tu m'avais parlé d'un cauchemar.. Tu ne voulais pas en parler ?

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, justement.. Ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en parler... se Défendit Reever subitement, détournant son regard du sien, le reportant plutôt vers son ordinateur encore allumé, se fixant sur son fond d'écran avant de rajouter, ce que tu écris est certainement plus intéressant... »

Il jouait le détachement, la minimisation de l'horreur, se repliant derrière la culpabilité du dérangement et une impression d'être intéressant, mais elle avait vu le frisson qui l'avait parcouru l'espace d'un instant. Le cauchemar avait du être terrible. Peut être un de ces terribles massacres qu'il avait connu... Elle ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler, mais elle pouvait au moins le délivrer d'une crainte...D'une main elle ramena le regard de son petit garçon vers elle et s'exclama avec douceur et fermeté pour que son message fut aisément compréhensible :

« Rien n'est plus important que ma famille. Mon fils. Pour lui et pour ma famille, avant toute chose, c'est la première chose digne d'intérêt. Le reste peut s'effacer, du moment que je vous ai vous, j'irai bien. »

Combien de fois avait-elle songé ces mots à la Congrégation, auprès de ce qu'elle voyait sa famille depuis longtemps.. Elle ne pouvait plus les compter sur ses doigts depuis longtemps. Ces mots qui encore aujourd'hui hantaient son esprit, étaient sa priorité. Plus étendue que ne le pensait Reever mais bien là... Mais là n'était pas la question. Pas pour le moment... Elle reprit subitement avec douceur plongeant son regard dans ses prunelles bleues :

« Je veux que tu saches que si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là...

-C'est que, ce n'est vraiment pas joyeux, et tu étais toute triste, alors en plus de tout, je ne voulais pas rajouter à ton malaise... Hésita Reever avec un regard attristé, plein de culpabilité encore à l'idée de rajouter à son horreur. Sans se douter qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Depuis longtemps. Et elle allait lui faire comprendre. Elle eut un sourire encourageant et s'exclama à son intention :

-Reever, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'en ai vu d'autres. Des choses terribles que personne n'aurait jamais du voir Ne crains rien, vraiment...

-Même.. Comme des immenses squelettes qui changeaient des humains en eux... Comme des monstres aux airs d'ange massacrant tout avec allégresse... ? » Demanda d'une petite voix Reever, craignant assurément de l'horrifier,ou que sa mère demande des détails à cette nuit d'horreur qu'elle reconnaissait à présent. L'attaque du Qg central...Pas étonnant qu'il en frissonna encore...

Elle l'attira contre lui, déterminée à chasser à présent l'horreur qui venait de se réveiller aux yeux de son petit garçon, chassant que son étreinte pourrait l'apaiser, doucement le serrant contre elle avant de s'exclamer :

« Oui même cela.. Mais ne l'oublies pas, ces créatures ne sont qu'un effet de ton imagination...

-Et l'homme, probablement un homme que j'ai du entrevoir une fois dans la rue.. » Acheva Reever, complétant ce rituel entre eux. Alors qu'elle le sentit se laisser aller contre, lui rendant son étreinte, laissant enfin son affection effacer ce cauchemar encore omniprésent dans son esprit. Et soulagé de voir qu'elle ne demandait rien,rien de plus.. Car elle savait. Elle connaissait l'impuissance qui avait du être sienne à cet instant. Elle se rappelait des larmes, de sa douleur, de son impuissance.. Il lui en avait tant parlé...Mais il en pouvait pas le savoir, il l'ignorait. Et croirait que ces questions étaient du tact, tout simplement. Elle sourit, resserrant son étreinte sur lui, le laissant s'enfermer dans du silence apaisant, avec comme soutien et bouée ses bras qui lui offraient leur tendresse. Fredonnant à présent un air qu'elle voulait rassurant pour l'apaiser.. Un air qu'il ne pouvait connaître, en cette vie..Un air source de problème et qui à présent n'était qu'une banale berceuse.. L'air du 14 ème...Qui avait depuis toujours un effet apaisant sur Reever, comme elle l'avait vite constaté, bébé nouveau né.. Elle laissa le silence s'installa un petit peu, profitant de l'apaisement qui envahissait à présent son fils. Lorsque subitement sa voix brisa le silence, la surprenant sur le coup, tant elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reprenne la parole si tôt :

« Au fait, maman.. Quand est ce que papa reviendra ?

-Quand il aura fini sa tournée en France, dans trois mois.. Ce ne sera pas long, tu sais... »Répondit-elle, un peu surprise par cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Pourtant, elle savait bien que son petit garçon appréciait grandement son père, malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir tous les jours. Affection réciproque d'ailleurs, que son père lui rendait au centuple, fier de ce petit garçon qu'ils avaient ensemble. Qu'il avait appris à connaître et apprécier. Cette question n'aurait donc pas du la surprendre tant que cela... Elle n'avait juste pas pensé que son petit garçon pourrait changer de sujet aussi subitement...Mais au fond, c'était normal pour un enfant de se rattacher aux personnes et objets rassurants... Surtout après un cauchemar.. Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'il lui disait après tout cela qu'il lui manquait.. Et le soupir qui lui échappa ne fit que confirmer ce sens... Ce qui la fit sourire doucement avant de s'exclamer :

« Tu sais, papa est parti divertir les enfants du monde entier.. Il finira pas revenir, comme toujours.. Et tu le sais qu'il t'aime, mon petit chéri.. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne nous oublie pas.. Mais il va donner l'espace d'un instant un peu de lumière ailleurs.. Tu trouves que ce n'est pas bien ? »

Oh comme elle en avait vu des sourires aux pitreries de Mana face aux enfants désespérés de l'hôpital, face aux enfants en pleurs que l'on croisait parfois perdus dans les magasins.. Combien il lui en avait fait naître, à elle, quand elle songeait au passé..Tant et tant pour savoir à quel point il en était habité de cette douceur et cette joie de vivre, tant elle était communicative et puissante chez lui...Tant que c'eut été un crime de l'attacher à elle sans cesse quand tout criait qu'il voulait étendre cette lumière partout, l'espace d'un instant dans le monde...Et elle n'était pas égoïste au point de retenir quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'air souvent auprès d'elle, ni de priver des enfants qui n'avaient parfois peut être pas même la chance de sourire... Et elle savait que Reever ne l'était pas non plus.. Il ne l'avait jamais été, après tout...

Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand sa voix s'éleva en protestation, se dégageant à présent de son étreinte, lui offrant son regard bleu plein de ce refus de s'opposer à elle, refusant de nier une pensée qu'il partage :

« Bien sûr que non maman... C'est même magnifique de pouvoir faire de telles que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde... »

Ses mots se remplirent d'admiration comme souvent il en éprouvait pour son père. Mais d'étranges mots vinrent s'ajouter...Ce pas donné à tout le monde.. Dont elle ne comprit le pourquoi.. L'amenant à reporter son regard sur lui, elle dont le regard s'était perdu en elle-même, un temps. Et ses yeux.. Subitement avaient prit une étrange ombre de tristesse. Inexpliquée, étrange... Comme un peu d'envie et de regret... Mais envie de quoi, regret de quoi.. Elle voulut l'interroger mais il sembla remarquer qu'elle avait vu l'ombre dans son regard et entreprit en ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds plus encore de sourire d'un air voulu angélique de cet air qu'il sait auquel elle pouvait difficilement résister de s'exclamer :

« Vu l'heure, je vais prendre une douche, tu me pardonneras... »

Avant de s'enfuir sans plus demander son d'anormal dans son autonomie concernant la douche, après tout cela faisait déjà un an qu'il se débrouillait sans problèmes et qu'elle avait trouvé un de ses gadgets utiles qui bloquait pour les enfants le niveau d'eau chaude à une certaine température. Mais elle avait vu son air nerveux à l'idée qu'elle comprenne quelque chose. Sans compter sa fuite, prématurée... Clairement, il y avait anguille sous roche. Et elle comprendrait quoi.

**Et voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre ^^ Il fait dix pages, en tout et pour tout... Comme un chapitre de Reever in Wonderland, en général...XD **

**Personnellement, c'est la partie de mon OS ficé à présent que j'aime le moins. Mais elle était nécessaire pour tout comprendre...Alors pardonnez m'en.. Perso, je prefères les parties deux et trois.. SURTOUT la trois... *sourit* Mais je pense qu'une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra, après l'extrait qu'elle a eu, ayant alors besoin d'avis à ce moment , se doute en partie de pourquoi... ;) Coucou sinon et comme tu peux le voir, j'ai suivi ton conseil ^^**

**Sinon, ne vous attendez pas à avoir l'identité de la narratrice tout de suite... Parce que je joue avec cela et que je ne révélerait cela qu'à la fin, dans le dernier chapitre:) Mais en attendant vous pouvez toujours tenter de deviner, même si je pense que vous avez plus de chances de deviner qui elle est après lecture du chapitre trois...**

**Sinon, il y a un autre truc que j'adorerais : Faire apparaître TOUS LES PERSOS de D gray Man sans exception. Le problème, est que dans cette petite fic OS, les voir tous est impossible. Je dois donc me contenter d'en faire paraître le plus possible...Du coup certains persos comme Regory Peck ne paraîtront pas ici, vous m'en voyez désolée... Si néanmoins j'arrive à trouver de quoi bâtir en intégrité ma school fic, j'essayerais de tous les faire paraître...**

**Un autre truc avec lequel je joue de manière éhontée : La mise en abyme. EX : Shirayuki (donc moi XD) écrit l'histoire d'une écrivaine (donc ma narratrice) qui elle-même écrit son histoire. Voilà une explication rappel ou apprentissage d'ailleurs de ce qu'est une mise en abyme en situation XD Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis fan de ce genre de choses et que j'aime bien surprendre comme cela...**

**Sinon j'imagine que j'ai du vous choquer, en mettant Romance, Friendship moi qui n'use jamais de Friendship ? Ah ah vous verrez pourquoi ;)**

**Sur ce merci de votre lecture, Bonne journée en espérant que cela vous ai plu et review ? Oui j'aime toujours cela XD**

**PS : C'est rare que cela m'arrive, mais POUR UNE FOIS j'ai des chapitres en avance...Du coup que fais-je ? Je donne la suite rapidement, ou j'attends un peu... XD Fin tout dépend si vous aimez ou pas.. Si non... Bah je posterai le reste et aviserait après, si personne n'aime les autres parties...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello ^^ Me revoilà à nouveau pour ce deuxième chapitre que j'ai isolé de sa forme entière sur laquelle j'écris toujours ^^ En fait, j'ai un chapitre qui compte mes 50 pages et je le divise en autre documents^^ Mais je veux garder trace d'une forme entière, pour cela que je procède ainsi ^^ D'ailleurs je ne supprime jamais aucun des chapitres postés ^^ En tous les cas voici la deuxième partie de l'OS où on change de cadre et rajoute plus de persos, crée des liens étranges entre personnes qui autrement ne se seraient pas connus et qui me permet d'user de persos dont je n'use jamais d'habitude et que pourtant j'aime bien ^^**

**C'est une partie que j'apprécie pour ma part et qui j'espère pourra vous plaire ^^**

**Sinon bonne lecture et à un tout petit plus tard ^^**

Chapitre 2 : School of Hopes

Attendre son enfant à la sortie de l'école. L'attendre, le voir arriver donnant la main à un autre enfant suivant sa maîtresse, les menant à la porte d'entrée de l'école avant de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée et un au revoir en souriant doucement. Sous les yeux des enfants aimant ou non leur institutrice et les yeux brillants de leurs aventures de cours de récrés qu'ils s'empressaient de raconter dans un babillage enfantin à leurs parents avant que leurs parents, leur tenant la main et écoutant complaisamment jusqu'à un certain moment de lassitude d'adulte lassé de choses qu'ils ne comprennent plus comme les joies simples de l'enfance, oubliant l'importance des jeux d'enfance quand l'on était encore trop jeune, leur posa la question fatidique qui tarissait parfois ou amoindrissait tout simplement le flot de paroles,la question rituelle de « Qu'est-ce-que tu as appris aujourd'hui à l'école ? » qui amenait aux lèvres une mine boudeuse, un peu contrariée de se voir interrompre dans le récit de ces jeux d'enfants tout aussi importants que ses cours, voire plus encore pour les enfants en ces instants d'enfance, ainsi que les rires et les pleurs de ses copains.. De ces instants où plus que l'école et les mathématiques, les langues et tant d'autres disciplines, c'était l'essence de la vie même que l'on apprenait... Ou alors certains parents s'attardant alors que les foules se dispersaient, gagnant les autos garées les longs des trottoirs pour rentrer chez eux, la main de leurs enfants dans la leur, discutant entre eux, ou allant parler à la maîtresse au vu d'un problème constaté quelconque...Combien de fois elle avait contemplé ces instants, depuis que Reever était entré à l'école. Combien de fois elle s'était tenue près de cette grille verte qui séparait l'extérieur terne et gris du monde des adultes du monde joyeux et coloré de l'enfance, de ce préau aux murs décorés de figures de dessins animés, de bancs ou s'asseoir à l'abri les jours de pluie, de cette cour où dansaient enlacées dans de grands cercles de pierres plates en les cieux de hauts platanes où les enfants n'avaient pas le droit de monter... Combien de fois elle avait contemplé le joyeux chaos d'enfants babillant, pressés de revoir leur parents, redoutant l'instant où l'on devrait dire au revoir au copain, les couleurs se mêlant les une aux autres, des cartables d'écoliers aux manteaux bariolés, de couleurs de cheveux toute différentes les unes des autres.. Combien de fois elle avait guetté l'instant, l'instant précis où dans l'encadrement de cette grille verte paraîtrait d'abord le dos de l'institutrice qu'avec le temps elle avait appris à reconnaître comme celle de Reever, depuis six mois qu'il l'avait, puis la cohorte des enfants de sa classe, annonçant bientôt auprès d'elle le retour de son enfant. Combien de fois ses yeux avaient cherché parmi cette foule le visage de son enfant, guettant chez lui ces bonheurs d'enfant que tous les autres avaient. Combien de fois, anxieuse, craignant que la prote ne s'ouvre plus, elle avait attendu le bruit d'une serrure de la porte séparant l'école de la rue tournant pour libérer une cohorte d'enfants heureux et excités ou traînant des pieds et attendu l'instant précis où après avoir traversé tant bien que mal une foule plus que dense en cet instant, Reever parviendrait à sa hauteur, lui sourirait joyeusement avant de s'élancer à son tout en ses discussions d'enfant. Tant et tant de fois déjà...

Pourtant elle ne se lassait pas de ces moments. Jamais. Ils lui rappelaient trop ce que la réincarnation avait amenée avec elle. L'insouciance. L'innocence. La joie. Et des joies simples qu'elle n'avait pu connaître auparavant. Et dont elle ne pouvait plus se priver. A aucun elle profitait à chaque fois. Et dont elle profitait aujourd'hui aussi, regardant la grille verte de l'école ne laissant voir encore aucune classe, silhouette perdue au milieu de tant d'autres parents qui comme elle attendaient le moment où le visage de leurs enfants seraient vu dans les rangs des parlaient entre eux de leurs enfants, ou 'autres choses encore si depuis longtemps les parents étaient amis de longue date. Autour d'elle les rires d'adultes résonnaient, eux plus sérieux que ceux d'enfants mais pourtant pas si différents fondamentalement, au fond.. Elle eut un sourire à ces pensées, offrant son regard au magnifique ciel bleu où perçait l'astre du jour, comme heureux pour les gens qu'il éclairait en contrebas et qui n'avaient jamais pris le temps e pouvoir l'apprécier entièrement pendant si longtemps.. Et dont la réincarnation offrait à présent la saveur d'un jour de printemps ordinaire sans meurtres sur leurs peaux... Elle sourit plus encore en réalisant la portée d'une telle chance lorsque subitement une voix résonna à sa droite, dominant le chaos des autres personnes alentour :

« Quel temps magnifique, n'est ce pas ? On se croirait presque en été... »

Surprise, elle reporta son regard vers une jeune femme à l'air affable, aux yeux de ce même bleu de ciel, avec des cheveux blonds comme des champs dorés relevés en un chignon, à la peau très pale qui lui souriait gentiment en cet instant. Une jeune femme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant.. Et qui lui parlait comme elle aurait pu parler à n'importe laquelle des personnes présentes ici bas... Et cette normalité était définitivement si belle.. Qu'elle ne pouvait que se laisser bercer.. Elle lui sourit alors en retour avant de s'exclamer, ses yeux effleurant légèrement encore la cour de récréation guettant l'instant où paraîtrait sa classe :

« En effet.. Comme si encore une fois le temps avait tendance à oublier qu'elle était sa bonne période de l'année pour apparaître...

-Ce qui est de plus en plus fréquent ces derniers années... »Rétorqua la jeune femme en retour avec un sourire s'élargissant plus encore. Sujet sur lequel elle ne pouvait que tomber d'accord avec elle. Le temps, sujet normal et banal par excellence.. Reflet de la tranquillité qui régnait à présent...Et pour laquelle ils s'étaient tant battus... Sujet qu'elle goûte sur ses lèvres, aime évoquer plus que tout à présent, à présent que l'horreur des akumas a disparu... Sujet normal par excellence, sujet chéri qui apaise après toutes ses horreurs vécues...Qu'elle apprécie à sa juste valeur après avoir vu défiler tant d'étrangetés en son monde... Non loin d'elle résonne subitement une clameur joyeuse portée à la fois par des voix d'adultes et un chaos de chuchotis d'enfant riants qui lui fait reporter son regard vers la cour pou voir se profiler un instituteur qu'elle sait ne pas être celui de Reever mais celui des élèves dont quelques mois les séparait maintenant du collège. A ses côtés,la jeune femme eut le même geste avant de s'exclamer en reportant son regard vers elle en lui souriant alors que doucement la cohorte d'enfants descendait vers la grande porte encore fermée menée par leur professeur avec une aura de joie percevable jusqu'ici avant qu'un bruit de serrure ne fut perçu et que les enfants vinrent se mêler aux adultes en un mélange cosmopolite sans âge à présent où se liaient plusieurs extrémités d'âge :

« Ma fille a encore le temps de faire partie de cette classe.. Pour le moment elle n'a que sept ans...Assez agitée et un peu fofolle mais pas méchante pour un sou...

-Sept ans ? Oh comme mon fils.. » S'étonna t-elle subitement, réalisant subitement que la personne avec laquelle elle parlait était probablement la mère d'une des camarades de classe de Reever. Et d'ailleurs, sa manière de la décrire, avec l'affection qui sied à une mère lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'elle ne put se rappeler de quelqu'un en particulier... En tous les cas, assurément pas une amie de Reever, Reever ayant toujours été pour le moins discret quant à ses amitiés et Reever ayant relativement du mal avec les enfants de son âge, en particulier avec les petits garçons et leur manie de jouer au ballon, ce qu'il avait en haine presque sacrée là où les garçons de son âge ne juraient que par le football. Croyant probablement que ni son institutrice ni elle n'avaient vu sa timidité vis à vis des autres et le peu d'amitié qu'il tissait avec les autres, mis à part les plus âgés... Aussi songea t-elle intérieurement à combien ce qu'elle disait ne pouvait être que faux quand la jeune femme s'exclama :

« Qui sait nos enfants sont peut être amis sans que l'on sache...Les enfants peuvent être tellement discrets à ce propos...

-Oui certainement.. Sourit-elle. Ne tenant pas à blesser la jeune femme dans ses illusions... Oh non pas du tout... Elle avait vu trop de rêves se détruire pour ne pas en détruire d'autres...

Au même moment une nouvelle clameur s'éleva annonçant l'approche d'une nouvelle classe. Peut être était celle là.. Peut être était ce la classe de leurs enfants... Il lui suffisait de reporter son regard vers la cour. Ce qu'elle fit, cherchant le visage de son fils parmi les enfants joyeux près à retrouver leurs familles où s'agrippant aux mains de leurs amis qu'ils ne voulaient pas quitter encore...Avant de voir parmi la mêlée des cheveux blonds ébouriffés et des yeux bleus, donnant la main d'un air étrangement un peu gêné à une petite fille aux cheveux tout aussi ébouriffés que les siens mais à sa différence complètement d'un noir bleuté et arborant une petit robe blanche dont les pans semblaient faire du corps de la fillette le cœur d'une fleur et qui lui souriait avec enthousiasme, semblant lui parler et lui lui répondre un peu gêné, l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise et redoutant quelque chose même si elle ignorait quoi...Bien sûr, elle pouvait penser que la maîtresse avait mis ensemble ses deux enfants pour se raccompagner, mais elle en doutait fortement à la manière de la fillette de se tourner vers lui spontanément et de se faire rabrouer par la maîtresse pour une attitude pas si discrète à laquelle elle répondait par un sourire angélique quand Reever lui plus mort que vif baissait le regard vers le sol. Clairement, la fillette n'avait pas froid aux yeux, était pleine d'audace face à une certaine forme d'autorité juste.. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Reever, lui avait souvent fait défaut... Probablement la raison pour laquelle Komui et lui étaient en si parfait accord, l'un étant ce que l'autre n'était pas...Mais tout de même, c'était étrange... Elle avait bien plus l'habitude de voir son fils se retrouver à tenir la main d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille sans que l'on lui parle ou qu'il ne parle que des cas comme celui-ci, ni jamais vu son fils répondre, avoir l'air gêné de la sorte...Sans compter que cette petite fille.. Avait quelque chose de familier.. Dans ce port de tête, ces cheveux sombres, son sourire faussement angélique, son attitude chaleureuse à l'égard de Reever même à distance...Mais elle n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de quoi, étrangement.. Ce fut le moment précis que choisit la femme à ses côtés pour s'exclamer, en souriant avec tendresse, regardant visiblement elle aussi la petite fille et Reever :

« Eh bien, on dirait que ma Road s'est fait un nouvel ami...

Le nom la fit sursauter. Road.. Road Kamelot ? La petite Noé porteuse du Rêve ? Elle ignorait jusqu'au fait que les Noés avaient été inclus dans le cycle de réincarnation.. Elle qui avait été si dangereuse, sa mauvaise.. Et qui en cet instant arborait un air d'enfant joyeuse, emplie d'énergie que l'enfance donnait pleinement, un air de ne pas désapprécier un humain dont elle donnait la main et qui avait été un ennemi, aucun air de calcul, rien dans son regard qui ne montra une quelque mauvaise intention.. En fait, elle avait tout.. D'une enfant banale qui parlait à un de ses amis, lui désignait à présent du doigt une personne dans la foule des parents dans leur direction avec un air de sourire doucement avant de se tourner vers Reever, comme pour partager avec lui les mots qui vont lui venir comme impression en voyant sa mère..

Vers un Reever dont les yeux s'étaient écarquillés à la vue de sa mère aux côtés de la mère de Road, probablement la réincarnation de Tricia, selon les dossiers que l'on avait pu trouver en renseignement sur les Kamelot...avant qu'il n'esquissa un sourire timide en retour à son intention avant de se pencher et de murmurer quelque chose à son oreille d'un geste malhabile et inhabitué en désignant sa mère de la main.. Pour voir le visage de Road s'illuminer en retour, riant légèrement s'amusant du paradoxe de la vie et lui adressant à présent un sourire radieux et poli à la fois.. Non rien dans son attitude, de la gamine sadique d'avant.. Et au fond, s'ils avaient le droit, eux, qui avaient entraîné des enfants dans la guerre, à une seconde chance, pourquoi donc, eux dont l'humanité et la normalité en certains aspects de la vie avaient été amenée comme vérité les montrant tout aussi condamnés au fond à un destin sombre, eux qui ne choisissaient pas cette mémoire, pourquoi donc à leur tour les Noés n'auraient t-ils pas gagné un peu de paix en ce monde ? D'autant que ce que l'on leur reprochait dans ce monde n'avait plus lieu d'être... Il était peut être ainsi temps de dépasser ses préjugés...C'était à son tour d'apprendre quelque chose de cette nouvelle chance... Elle sourit doucement, adressant un petit geste de la main aux deux enfants descendant à présent vers la porte, passant un bref instant devant la grille verte alors qu'à ses côtés Tricia s'exclama l'air interrogateur :

« Ce petit garçon.. Est donc votre fils ?

Pour réponse, elle lui sourit avant de s'exclamer, légèrement taquine :

- En effet.. Et il semblerait que votre vœu précédemment formulé soit devenu réalité... »

Et Tricia de lui sourire en retour d'un air complice alors que subitement une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit livrant passage à des cohortes d'enfants heureux et guettant la fin de l'école, se saluant avant de se lâcher les mains comme des nuées d'oiseaux prenant leur envol avec la même démarche joyeuse et rêveuse d'ailes se déployant et se dirigeant vers leurs parents, sourires aux lèvres intense ou traînant les pieds, regrettant le moment où leurs mains se lâcheraient . Et près de la porte, Reever et Road. Se tenant toujours la main. Leurs regards vers elles deux. Avant que Road ne tourna son visage vers Reever, lui sourit et s'exclama à son intention quelque chose qu'à distance aucune des deux ne pouvait entendre. S'attirant de la part de Reever un sourire un peu hésitant ainsi qu'un hochement de tête. Qui fit grandir le sourire de Road avant qu'elle ne s'élança, entraînant avec elle dans sa course évoluant en évitant les masses de parents un Reever un peu surpris, mais se laissant mener bien qu'un peu gêné, tournant son regard vers chaque adulte qu'il doublait avec l'air de s'excuser alors que l'adulte en question se contentait de sourire en retour aux enfants et leurs manies.

Exactement comme son petit garçon pouvait être gêné pour si peu...Elle sourit doucement face aux réactions de son fils. Avant de réaliser que cette amitié avec Road ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise chose...Elle qui clamait être l'audace, comme elle le comprit avant d'arriver à la hauteur de sa mère avant de lui sourire et de s'exclamer :

« 'Lut Maman ! Je te présente Reever chan ! Il est un peu timide, mais je vais le soigner, moi !

Et ledit Reever chan de rougir à cette présentation, ce surnom et cette manière un peu cavalière de le présenter et de se cacher légèrement derrière Road, pourtant un peu plus petite que lui et de s'exclamer de derrière l'abri du dos de Road :

-En..Enchanté Madame Kamelot...

Elle ne put retenir un sourire attendri à son attitude qui le rendait juste adorable, à la voir rougir de la sorte et tenter de se cacher...Sourire qui ne fit que grandir lorsque elle vit Road se retourner, attraper Reever par les épaules, plonger son regard dans le sien et s'exclamer :

-Reev chan, faut pas être gêné pour rien ! Ma maman elle va pas te manger !

Avant de se tourner vers sa mère et de s'exclamer doucement :

-L'est ti pas mignon ?

-Adorable... S'exclama sa mère avec un sourire attendri et voulu rassurant à l'égard du petit garçon qui eut un frémissement et rougit de plus belle, tentant de nouveau de se terrer derrière Road...

Road qui fit mine de ne pas remarquer son manège et s'exclama en retour :

-Quand je pense que j'ai passé les trois quart de l'année scolaire à ne même pas le remarquer, c'est franchement du gâchis...Enfin, je vais rattraper ce temps perdu ! Si évidemment, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, Madame Walker...»

Sourire poli envers elle, tourné en sa direction, craignant peut être qu'elle mette un frein à leur amitié comme certains parents pouvaient le faire en voyant les fréquentations de leurs enfants. Sans se douter en cet instant qu'elle n'a rien à craindre. En plus du fait qu'elle voyait dans le regard de Reever une lueur d'appréhension, mais aussi d'espoir.. L'espoir qu'elle ne lui refuse pas cette amitié à laquelle il n'était pas habitué mais qui embrasait son regard d'une légère chaleur heureuse.. Aussi s'exclama t-elle avec un léger sourire à l'intention de Road, ne résistant pas à une petite mise en scène :

« Road, c'est cela ?

-En effet, madame Répondit prudemment Road, guettant dans son regard la moindre information à propos de ce qu'elle va dire... Sans se douter un instant du simple mot qu'elle avait l'intention de prononcer... Et souriant plus largement, elle s'exclama :

-Fonces.

Elle vit les yeux de Road s'écarquiller en retour... Avant qu'elle ne sauta subitement d'un air extatique au cou d'un Reever plus que surpris, un peu gêné et qui maladroitement referma un bras sur elle alors qu'elle s'exclamait :

-Ta mère est géniale... !

-Ca c'est sûr... » Murmura Reever en retour, les yeux dans les siens, alors que le compliment de cette voix murmuré ne put que la toucher, lui rappelant brièvement d'autres mots, à un autre moment, quand elle doutait même de son utilité...

« _Ne doutes pas de toi. Tu es géniale et sans toi, je crois que l'on pourrait oublier, ici, pourquoi l'on se bat... Tu es ce qui maintient le lien entre les troupes sur le terrain et celles obligés de se terrer derrière ceux sur le terrain, entre les combattants et les grattes papiers... Tu réconfortes indifféremment les deux. C'est pour cela que nous sommes tous extrêmement attachés à toi et que nous préférions mourir que t'abandonner... »_

Mais ils n'avaient plus cours, ses mots, plus de raison d'être... et lui revenaient de manière détournée, à présent.. Elle ne put que lui sourire, touchée en retour, tandis qu'il lui rendait son sourire légèrement, un air de soulagement baignant à présent son regard, en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas nuire à ses rares amitiés... Ce fut le moment que choisit Tricia pour s'exclamer, à l'intention de Road, avec un léger sourire conciliant :

« Road... Nous devrions rentrer à présent...Ton père va finir par nous attendre, tu sais.. Et tu sais très bien à quel point un rien suffit à l'inquiéter concernant sa princesse que tu es...

C'était sûr, connaissant Sheryl...Mais elle ne releva pas. Cela ne servait à rien. C'était plus intéressant de voir le dénouement de la scène, qui se jouait de la sorte...

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas encore... Et puis Papa peut comprendre.. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on se fait des amis...S'te plaiiiiit... S'exclama Road subitement s'agrippant au bras de Reever avec un air voulu suppliant envers sa mère sous son air sidéré et surpris.. On pourrait traîner au parc Sainte Ange, ste plaît...

-Tu as des devoirs à faire, tu sais..Et je doute que ton père voit cela ainsi... Commenta sévèrement sa mère en retour.

-Mais on va être le week end... J'ai tout le temps de les faire ! Protesta Road, s'agrippant encore plus au bras de Reever. Qui choisit ce moment pour intervenir, se détachant doucement de son étreinte avant de lui sourire, encore un peu gêné :

-Va pas te faire disputer pour moi.. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine...

Ce qui entraîna Road à lui sauter de nouveau au cou en s'exclamant :

-T'es vraiment trognon quand tu tires une tête pareille et que tu prends ma défense.. On dirait un tit agneau tout blanc.. C'est juste A -DO-RA-BLE !

-Et tout à fait raisonnable. Ce ne sera définitivement pas une mauvaise chose que vous soyez amis.. Peut être que votre fils Madame Walker arrivera à mettre du plomb dans la tête de ma fille.. » S'exclama Tricia d'un air voulu sévère mais qui traduisait un immense amusement pour la situation.

Exactement le même que le sien comprit-elle doucement. Mais elle se devait de ne pas le montrer, tout simplement... Face à lui Road eut une expression boudeuse, un peu contrariée avant de s'exclamer à contre cœur :

« Bon, j'imagine que j'ai pas le choix...

Avant de sourire de nouveau, décidée à ne pas se laisser contrarier plus longtemps pour quelque chose dont elle devait de se douter de l'issue au fond et d'embrasser gentiment la joue d'un Reever subitement surpris et gêné à nouveau avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas en lui faisant un grand sourire et en s'exclamant :

-En tous les cas, à lundi Reever chan !

-A.. A lundi... »Lui répondit Reever, la regardant, encore sous le coup de la surprise alors qu'elle s'emparait de la main de sa mère qui elle les salua tout deux, avant de faire quelques pas, avant que Road ne se retourne subitement, agitant vivement la main en salut en direction de Reever... Qui timidement leva la main et imita son geste, d'un air encore maladroit car probablement inhabitué.. Avant qu'elle ne se retourna de nouveau, faisant face à la route à présent , marchant d'une démarche sautillante et que Reever encore surpris porta la main à sa joue, silencieux quelques instants alors qu'à la grille verte une nouvelle clameur naissait d'enfants tout aussi proches de la libérations du week end ne résonne... Un air un peu absent sur lequel se dessinait encore quelques traces de rouge, témoignage de gêne encore présente...

Un air qui le rendait adorable,assurément...Un air qui s'atténua lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle avec un petit sourire gêné, réalisant que tout cela aurait pu finir par l'agacer sa main venant s'enterrer dans ses cheveux blonds, les ébouriffant encore un peu plus avant de s'exclamer à son intention :

« Désolé maman de t'avoir infligé cela...

-Mais cela ne m'a pas gêné du tout, mon petit Reever...Au contraire, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de rencontrer une de tes amies...Même si cela me rend extrêmement curieuse de connaître les circonstances de cette amitié.. » Lui sourit-elle en retour. Et admira la moue légèrement boudeuse qui vint aux lèvres de Reever, lui qui contrairement aux autres enfants préférait parler de ce qu'il avait appris à l'école que de ses relations dans les cours d'école...Un air juste mignon au possible qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant, ce sentiment étant souvent l'apennage de l'enfance.. Qui vint se parer d'un air un peu gêné avant que Reever ne s'exclama doucement :

« Mais tu sais c'est franchement pas grand chose.. N'importe qui aurait fait cela à ma place...Je n'arrive toujours pas d'ailleurs à comprendre en quoi cela fait de moi quelqu'un digne d'intérêt... »

En refusant de parler, il venait de lui livrer quelques indices déjà.. Lui révélant à demi mots que tout était né d'une action de sa part, une action qu'il avait tendance à dévaloriser.. Et qui n'était sûrement pas méprisable...Et il se dévalorisait encore, avait l'air d'affirmer, qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt, quand il en recelait en réalité...Comme souvent... Et elle allait le lui prouver, d'autant qu'elle était presque persuadée qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas anodin du tout.. Aussi vint-elle à lui et s'empara de sa main en s'exclamant avec un léger sourire :

« Et si tu me racontais pour que j'en juge moi même ?

-Si tu veux...Répondit Reever en retour. Mais franchement, c'est pas exceptionnel...

-Ça c'est à moi d'en juger... »Lui sourit-elle doucement, l'entraînant doucement vers le chemin de retour de la maison, eux qui ne vivaient pas loin de l'école.

Il lui rendit son sourire, doucement, avant de s'exclamer doucement se laissant entraîner à présent vers chez eux, sillonnant les rues dont les voitures commençaient à la remontée tandis que sur des trottoirs, des parents et des enfants comme eux se tenant la main marchaient, se parlaient de voix enthousiastes d'enfant racontant et parents s'extasiant sur ce que l'enfant racontait dans ce simulacre d'intérêt que les adultes savent si bien créer.

« Ben en fait ça a commencé quand Daisya et sa bande d'énergumènes ont encore prétendu que le fond gauche de la cour était réservé aux parties de football...Comme si seuls ceux qui jouent au football avaient le droit de venir dans cette part de la cour... Bon sang, tout le monde devrait avoir le droit d'aller là bas sans voir débarquer 12 personnes te vociférant dessus, voire te pousser au loin si tu vas pas assez vite pour évacuer leur terrain... »

L'indignation de Reever était aisément perceptible en cet instant. Elle savait très bien, pour l'avoir souvent entendu dénigrer les footballers et Daisya, qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur ni l'un ni l'autre, en particulier avec ce sentiment que créait ces footballers de posséder la cour entière comme l'on le voyait quand on perdait la balle et qu'on partait la récupérer et hurlait aux enfants alentour de ne pas y toucher et de dégager, que tous les autres dedans gênaient et que leur part de la cour était terre sacrée... Ces commentaires ne l'étonnèrent donc pas le moins du monde. Par contre ce qui l'étonnait était que ce fait servit d'introduction. Elle connaissait bien assez son fils pour savoir que la plupart du temps il se tenait à l'opposé de ce coin pour fuir ces personnes qu'il abhorrait, et qui selon ce qu'il laissait sous entendre lui rendait bien, en particulier Daisya, aussi féru de football dans cette vie que dans la précédente.. Aussi le fait de savoir que tout ceci était le début.. Était hautement intriguant. Elle tendit l'oreille plus encore alors que Reever reprenait :

« Enfin bref... Road était allé traîner de ce côté là.. Je sais toujours pas si c'était par provocation ou autre, mais en tout cas elle y était... Et forcément, Daisya s'est précipité vers elle avec sa bande de crétins en lui hurlant dessus comme quoi c'était leur terrain, qu'elle avait qu'à dégager, qu'elle était pas la bienvenue, qu'elle était qu'une fille et que les filles c'était nul de toute manière...

-Et c'est là que tu es intervenu, en chevalier sauvant la princesse... Devina t-elle, laissant transparaître le sourire que son âme avait, voyant à nouveau le cœur de celui qu'elle avait si bien connu, brave face à l'injustice et l'horreur comme toujours...Et qui une fois encore c'était certainement dressé... Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour se rappeler de moments ainsi...

_La fumée suinte encore du canon de son arme. Le Broker à ses pieds percé d'une balle dans la tête. Précise, méthodique. Komui derrière lui, stupéfié, les yeux fixés sur le sang qui nappe sa blouse. Une blessure dans l'épaule. Légère mais obtenue en s'interposant entre le Broker et Komui. Et il le sait très bien. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, c'est écrit sur son visage sans aucune dissimulation. Et comme de juste, ses lèvres murmurent :_

_« Pourquoi ? Alors que vous auriez pu mourir..._

_Et Reever d'esquisser un léger sourire un peu fatigué, tournant son regard vers lui avant de s'exclamer :_

_-Parce que votre vie vaut bien plus que la mienne..._

_La gifle résonne subitement, vient trouver la joue d'un Reever stupéfait qui fait face brusquement au regard rempli de larmes, de détresse et de peur de Komui qu'il ne comprend visiblement pas qui hurle en cet instant :_

_-QUE JE NE VOUS ENTENDE PLUS JAMAIS DIRE CELA DE MA VIE ! EST CE CLAIR ?_

_Avant de se jeter dans ses bras sous son air surpris, perdu même, ne comprenant rien, un peu gêné, mais refermant son bras valide autour de sa taille, avant de murmurer à voix basse :_

_-Décidément, vous êtes toujours aussi étrange, vous..._

_Avant de sourire doucement, semblant réaliser à quel point Komui s'était inquiété l'espace d'un instant... Et de murmurer en retour encore plus bas que la première fois, légèrement taquin :_

_-Vous pourriez pas faire comme tout le monde un jour, dire que vous vous êtes inquiété par exemple ?_

_Et Komui contre lui de répondre avec un léger sourire perceptible dans la voix, heureux d'avoir été compris :_

_-La normalité n'a jamais été mon fort..._

_-Heureusement.. Heureusement... Murmure t-il doucement, profitant certainement du fait que Komui ne peut voir ses joues virer à l'écarlate et..._

« Mon intervention avait rien de chevaleresque...C'était juste que j'étais pas loin, vu que l'on approchait de la fin de la récré et que je m'étais rapproché de la porte d'entrée qui n'est pas loin de lterrain de football à ce moment et que je n'ai jamais eu peur de Daisya... C'est tout.. N'importe qui l'aurait fait, dans ses conditions... »

La voix sur la défensive de son fils la ramena dans le présent subitement, chassant au loin ces instants où déjà Reever s'était dressé en protecteur en se dévalorisant et là où Komui l'en avait puni l'espace d'un instant... Mais tout cela était le passé te ne se reproduirait probablement plus jamais...Elle reporta son regard vers lui subitement, résolue à se rattacher au présent maintenant et lui sourit en s'exclamant :

-Non pas n'importe qui et il faut une certaine audace pour venir s'opposer à 12 personnes...Et c'était une chance que tu n'étais pas loin...

Reever secoua la tête l'espace d'un instant avant de s'exclamer avec un léger sourire attendri :

-Ça c'est parce que tu es ma mère.. Les mères ça voit toujours ses enfants mieux qu'ils ne sont...

« Et, au vu des regards que te jetait Road s'amusa t-elle intérieurement je ne suis pas la seule à te voir de la sorte... » Mais elle décida de passer outre.. Pour le moment. Elle voulait trop connaître le dénouement de tout ceci. D'ailleurs Reever reprenait déjà :

-Donc j'étais près de la porte, et à un moment donné j'ai relevé les yeux de mon livre, tu sais, celui que tu m'as offert il y a une semaine... »

Oh elle voyait très bien._ Mathilda_ de Roal Dahl. Un auteur pour la jeunesse qu'elle avait découvert dans ce monde, apprécié et s'était dit qu'il pourrait plaire à son petit garçon qui dévorait déjà des livres du haut de ses sept ans et qui en effet avait l'air de raffoler de ce livre pour le dévorer ainsi depuis une semaine, même si elle soupçonnait très fortement Reever de _relire_ le livre en question...

Reever qui continuait son récit, voyant qu'elle avait compris de quoi il parlait :

« Et c'est là que je les ai vu, tous sur une fille... Ce que les enseignants n'avaient pas remarqué...J'ai pas pu supporter. Je leur ai crié de ma place qu'elle avait tout à fait le droit d'aller où elle voulait, que la cour appartenait à tout le monde et que c'était franchement méchant de s'en prendre à plusieurs contre une fille en plus...Que cette part de la cour leur appartenait pas plus qu'elle n'appartenait à quiconque...Et là Daisya a ricané et m'a dit de me mêler de mes affaires. Ce à quoi je lui a répondu que c'était mes affaires à partir du moment où il s'en prenait à quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ses amis et que ce n'était probablement pas le cas vu combien il tenait les filles en piètre estime... En plus du fait de s'en prendre à douze contre une seule.. J'ai rajouté en les fusillant du regard, en plus d'avoir toute la peine du monde à contenir ma rage en les voyant faire cela, que honnêtement ils devraient avoir honte, ceux qui le suivaient pour se comporter de la sorte.. Je pensais être aussi impressionnant qu'une souris face à un chat, mais il faut croire que c'était l'inverse, vu le fait qu'ils se sont reculé subitement... »

Intérieurement elle éclata de rire. Il ne s'en était probablement jamais rendu compte, mais le voir fusiller quelqu'un du regard était extrêmement impressionnant et effrayant...Il gagnait une aura dangereuse et mauvaise qui faisait frémir n'importe qui, à commencer par Komui lui-même.. Qui lui disait en riant, souvent :

« _J'évite toujours de regarder Reever après que j'ai fait une bêtise, parce que ce qu'il dégage à ce moment là suffit à me faire frémir tout entier.. Et je suis certain que si il le voyait, il prendrait lui-même peur ou s'excuserait pour avoir un regard aussi mauvais...Il est trop gentil pour supporter l'information d'apprendre qu'il peut fiche la trouille à ce point.. » _Mais tout ceci était un secret, le secret de Komui, de celui qu'elle avait connu et garderait jusqu'à la fin...Encore une des choses dont il avait conservé l'appartenance, assurément... Dans le présent, la voix de Reever interrogatrice, résonna subitement avec une pointe d'angoisse :

« Rassures-moi, maman.. Je ne suis pas SI impressionnant que cela quand je suis furieux...

« Oh si, s'amusa t-elle en elle-même, tu es extrêmement impressionnant quand tu fusilles quelqu'un du regard... » Mais pour le rassurer, lui que cette perspective avait l'air d'effrayer hautement, elle s'exclama en lui souriant doucement :

-Non, mon chéri, juste ce qu'il faut pour faire comprendre ton point de vue... »

Ce n'était qu'un demi mensonge, car de mentir elle en avait assez.. Et car elle avait toujours trouvé, de son côté, que ses regards était un excellent moyen pour laisser entrevoir l'agacement du principal intéressé qu'il ne laissait jamais voir en temps normal...

Et en retour, Reever d'esquisser un sourire rassuré à ses perspectives qui illumina un bref instant son visage avant qu'il ne reprit, son sourire se fanant dans des brumes d'ombre triste qu'elle ne comprit pas :

« Tout comme Daisya après m'avoir lancé en riant que je n'allais certainement pas m'en faire une amie de cette fille, vu combien j'étais peu digne d'intérêt, et qu'elle finirait par s'en rendre compte...Et après cela Road s'est précipitée vers moi, me sautant au cou me remerciant, me disant de pas l'écouter, que c'était faux, qu'elle allait me le prouver tout en se présentant et me demandant mon nom que je lui donnais timidement.. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'en fait j'avais deux facettes et que cela me rendait adorable, celle de lion et celle d'agneau timide et qu'elle avait toujours eu un faible pour ce qui était mignon.. Et que c'était mon cas et qu'elle s'en voulait de pas l'avoir vu avant...Et qu'à présent j'étais son Lancelot... Étrange, n'est ce pas ? »

Il lui souriait en riant à présent, sa main dans ses cheveux blonds, comme à l'accoutumée, mais elle ne fut pas dupe. Elle voyait l'ombre encore dans ses yeux qu'il tentait de masquer. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était qu'elle connaissait trop ce système de détournement de pensée pour ne pas le reconnaître.. Komui s'était trop souvent tenu de la sorte devant elle pour ne pas qu'elle reconnaisse tout cela.. Elle voyait à travers ses mots. La peur, la douleur que les prédictions de Daisya se réalise, l'explication peut être pour laquelle ses amis plus âgés le délaissait souvent... La fatalité aussi.. Comme s'il croyait chacun de ses mots depuis longtemps... Et puis lui revint subitement.. Ce « pas donné à tout le monde » en parlant d'une capacité de divertissement...Qui en fait le visait lui-même... Subitement elle comprit.

Ce n'était pas tellement la timidité qui le mettait à l'écart des autres, mais la pensée qu'il avait l'impression d'être ennuyant au possible, que personne ne pouvait l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était...Qu'il se considérait ennuyant au possible...Elle écarquilla les yeux à ces pensées, serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne, avant de s'exclamer, d'une voix basse, mais déterminée, pensant chacun de ses mots espérant ébranler ses croyances qui frappait son esprit :

« Reever.. Daisya a tort, entièrement tort.. Tu es quelqu'un digne d'intérêt par ta sensibilité, ta capacité à te dresser face aux injustices, ton intelligence.. Et tu n'as pas besoin de l'amitié du commun s'ils ne sont pas capable de voir tes qualités, de te voir de l'intérêt en étant ce que tu es...Tu n'as pas besoin de te tenir à l'écart parce que tu penses que tu vas ennuyer les autres... Déjà parce que c'est faux, entièrement faux, ensuite je suis persuadée que si tu demandais à t'approcher de certaines personnes, tous ne te rejetteront pas et ne penseront pas que tu es ennuyant, il y a des gens comme Road qui te verront forcément de l'intérêt et..  
-Prendront le risque de me voir détruire leurs jeux sans le vouloir ? Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.. Et ce n'est pas suffisant toutes ses qualités.. Il les a déjà, lui de son côté... Je ne peux rien lui amener de plus, je ne ferai que le gêner, les gêner tous.. Je ne veux pas.. Je n'y ai pas ma place, je ne l'aurais jamais... Et je ne veux pas déranger.. Et c'est ce que je ferais.. Il est trop fort, trop entouré de gens pour avoir besoin de moi un instant... La coupa Reever d'une voix proche de la rupture et de la détresse, plongeant son regard dans le sien, un regard empli de douleur subite.

-De qui parles-tu Reever ? De Daisya ? » S'exclama t-elle subitement surprise et perdue face à l'évocation de ce il... Pour voir le visage de son fils après avoir hoché vigoureusement la tête en signe de négation subitement pâlir, avant qu'il ne porta les mains à ses lèvres, avec l'air horrifié de quelqu'un qui en avait dit trop...Qui avait évoqué quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas dire... Même si elle ignorait quoi.. Mais qu'elle touchait à un autre problème derrière... Aussi s'exclama t-elle d'une voix compréhensive, résolue à l'aider à se confier plus encore :

« Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que l'on est entouré que l'on est forcément fort et sans besoin de personne de plus...

Ils avaient été tellement entourés dans leur vies précédentes et tellement fragiles pour qu'elle puisse l'oublier un instant... Mais elle ferma son esprit à ses pensées se projetant uniquement dans le présent et rajouta :

-Et peut être qu'en vérité, ils seraient extrêmement heureux de gagner un ami supplémentaire, tu sais... Tu devrais peut être tenter une approche, quand dis-tu ? »

Elle voulait l'aider de toutes les fibres de son âme, chasser cette douleur qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux en songeant à ses pensées fausses, faire que l'envie que ses yeux envoyait devienne réalité.. Elle ne voulait plus le voir prisonnier de ce sentiment qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler toutes ses années où il ne confiait pas à Komui les sentiments qui tenaient son cœur...Et dont il semblait encore prisonnier...Mais si elle attendait une réponse à présent, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'avait même plus le regard de son fils, capturé par les arbres d'un vert foncé dressant leurs feuillages en camouflage de ce parc dont ils vivaient non loin et où Mana dans le temps venait lui compter fleurette sous la bonne garde de son gardien et gérant et dont les fenêtre de leurs maisons passaient outre ce toit qui effaçait aux rues bruyantes au niveau du sol les merveilles de la nature qu'il renfermait et livrait aux regards ce parc. C'était pour cette raison que Mana et elle avaient choisi cette maison, quand ils avaient emménagé ensemble, pour se rappeler à jamais de ce nouveau passé qui commençait.. Mais Reever l'ignorait encore. Cela ne l'empêchait pas en cet instant de caresser du regard les courbes des branches qui montaient vers le haut du ciel d'un air fasciné, comme s'il savait que ce parc renfermait un trésor qu'il voudrait effleurer, rencontrer, voir, toucher.. Un trésor dont elle ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, même... Qui était peut être lié réalisa t-elle subitement à ses étranges personnes. Au moment même où son fils s'exclamait doucement, rapidement comma craignant de le regretter :

« Comment s'appelle ce parc, Maman ?

-Le parc.. Le parc Sainte Ange, pourquoi cette question Reever... ? Lui répondit-elle décontenancée par cette question à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout... Qui ne répondait en rien du tout à ces questions, qu'il semblait d'ailleurs éviter délibérément.

C'est alors qu'il se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un petit sourire, très léger, comme la brise qui agitait le vent et secouait légèrement ses longs cheveu, ébouriffait plus encore Reever avant que dans un murmure, il ne s'exclama :

« Jolie coïncidence.. Et définitivement, ange lui va à ravir.. »

Et elle n'était pas persuadée qu'il parlait du parc, mais plutôt du mystère qu'il renfermait...Mais elle ne put pas l'interroger plus avant car subitement il tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle avant de s'exclamer avec un sourire, sa main pressant sa main avec force comme en supplication de lui épargner un interrogatoire :

« Maman il se fait tard, on ferait mieux de rentrer.. Et puis j'ai des devoirs à faire et autant les faire le plus tôt possible, tu es d'accord ? D'autant que j'aimerais que l'on les fasse ensemble, vraiment... »

Surprise, elle le regarda, muette quelques secondes, sentant la pression de sa main,la nervosité derrière le sourire. Oh oui, il y avait quelque chose avec ce parc qu'il craignait qu'elle vit. Mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le bon instant pour résoudre et découvrir ce secret que renfermait le parc, aider au mieux son fils.. Il verrait trop venir, se braquerait assurément... Aussi fallait-il mieux accepter le détour, l'espace d'un instant... Elle lui sourit gentiment et s'exclama :

« Tu as raison, mon chéri... Entièrement raison. »

Il lui sourit en retour avec un air soulagé, croyant avoir apaisé les soupçons de sa mère quand au contraire, il les avait renforcé. Mais permis de comprendre certaines choses. Et lui donnait l'idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Lui donnait l'envie de comprendre ce qui faisait tant mal à son enfant pour ensuite l'aider à déployer ses fragiles ailes qu'il se refusait, lui faire prendre conscience de tout cela, lui offrir ce trésor qu'il se refusait. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, alors qu'elle se laissait entraîner vers la maison, plus qu'elle ne l'y emmenait. Sous l'égide d'un petit garçon qui semblait plus que résolu à fuir ce lieu, en cet instant... Et qui sans le savoir ne faisait que confirmer ces soupçons.. Tout venait de ce parc et ce parc était la clé à tout ceci. Et elle était résolue à aller la chercher. Qu'importait le reste.

**Et voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre ^^ Qui fait encore dix pages et si vous êtes bon en maths (donc pas comme moi ), vous verrez que le troisième fait 30 pages...Et quand vous en verrez la structure, vous comprendrez pourquoi XD**

**Mathilda de Roald Dahl (auteur entre autre de Charlie et la Chocolaterie, James et la Grosse pêche, Sacrées sorcière que celui-ci je hais ) est un de mes livres préférés de cet auteur et je n'ai pu résister à y faire référence XD **

**Sinon parenthèse...Dans toutes les histoires, l'auteur laisse toujours un peu de lui-même, que ce soit dans les thèmes que comme dans l'agencement de l'histoire, les scènes qui viennent aux esprits en montrant les images mentales.. Et parfois d'autres éléments resurgissent venant de sa propre vie, consciemment ou non.. Et ici il y a des éléments qui sont ressorti de mon enfance, mais qui pour une fois, car d' habitude, la part de ce que je suis dans mes fics est faite de manière inconsciente, se sont entremêlés à la fin de manière consciente. En particulier, la cour de l'école, la grille verte et les anecdotes sur les footballers...Mais je suis sûr que pour les footballers ça sentait trop le vécu pour pas être compris. XD Sinon on continue sur l'effet de suspens et éclaire un peu la chose. D'ailleurs la photographie associée à cette fic est le parc Sainte Ange pour moi, du moins une partie...**

**Sinon, oui j'ai joué avec Road et Tricia... D'ailleurs, pour Tricia, j'ai tenté de chercher une image où elle avait les cheveux colorés et c'était dur.. Du coup il est possible qu'il y est des erreurs...Sinon je ne n'ai pas changé à Road sa couleur de cheveux : c'eut été le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle ne soit plus Road, et ça c'était NIET. D'ailleurs, tous ceux ayant une couleur de cheveux originale sont concernés. **

**Je suis heureuse sinon d'avoir usé du perso de Road, vu combien je l'utilise peu malgré le fait que je l'aime bien et comme j'ai toujours bien aimé les Noés sans compter que les Exorcistes sont pas les seuls à avoir le droit pour moi à une nouvelle chance... Après tout, s'il n'y avait pas cette guerre, ils ne seraient probablement pas ce qu'ils étaient et vu combien ils sont attachants au fond...**

**A quoi vous attendre la fois suivante ? Ah ah...Parc, enfants... Ou vous comprendrez à quel point c'est sympa d'avoir pour persos principaux des enfants de sept ans environ...**

**Sinon j'espère ce que cela vous a plu et review ?* clin d'oeil espérant* Et si vous voulez pas, pas grave va XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Revoilà donc cette fic, avec cette partie délicieuse et excellente, qu'est le troisième partie ^^ Comme déjà dit j'adore cette partie et elle était géniale à écrire croyez moi ^^...**

**Pour plusieurs raisons que j'expliciterai plus tard, pas de panique et un peu de patience ^^**

**Ici nous avons une multiplication de personnages réincarnés d'un seul coup ^^ Ça risque de vous faire un choc mais je voulais créer une grande bande hétéroclite ^^**

**Et s'il y a des petits malins auquel j'adresse un regard affectueux (les petits malins, les petits mains *chantonne puis bannit les deux minutes du peuple) qui s'amusent à faire un compte des personnages, oui il y a plus de garçons que de filles. Pourquoi ? C'est difficile tout simplement de trouver autant de filles que de garçons dans D gray man, sans en inventer de nouveau ce que que je m'interdis de faire ^^ Cette fic n'aura pas un OC. Pas un seul. C'est mon objectif. Et celui de ma fic à long terme quand je me déciderais à l'écrire, quand je n'aurais pas trop de fics en cours . Elle aura une légère structure à la Clannad, un anime que j'adore, avec division en deux parties, une sur la primaire avec le collège ou les events s'esquissent et la seconde où ils entrent en conflit avec les années lycées et fac et de KomuixReever...**

**Pour en revenir aux persos, il faut donc aller chercher du côté des morts, comme Tina Sparks... Voilà ^^**

**Et sur ce je vous laisse avec mon petit pavé de trente pages (ma partie préférée ^^) A plus tard ^^**

Chapitre 3 : Island of dreams

« Maman.. On a vraiment pas besoin d'y aller.. D'accord, le nom du parc m'intriguait, mais au point d'y aller... Et puis il a beaucoup d'autre parcs dans le coin... »Protesta la voix de Reever dont elle tenait la main en cet instant, devant l'arc végétal qui annonçait l'entrée du parc Sainte Ange et qui ouvrait le parc sur une allée de platanes que du gravier séparait en deux rives ombrant l'entrée d'un délicieux sombre rafraîchissant par cette journée chaude de dimanche qui s'offrait à eux alors qu'entre les platanes se dessinait des contours de pelouse d'un vert clair criant de joie sous un soleil lumineux qu'un parterre de fleurs traçait en intérieur, lançant des couleurs nacrés de rouge, d'orange, de jaune,de rose et de bleus au ciel et aux passants qui s'entremêlaient comme les nuances de carreaux colorés dans les églises dans une vaste cathédrale végétale dont ils étaient les fenêtres..Alors que du côté des arbres commençait à paraître, tous les deux arbres des bancs qui permettaient aux passants de se reposer, quitter la route centrale un peu. Route centrale qui se divisait en ramifications de chemin toujours de gravier tout les 15 arbres, elle le savait à la perfection, les routes de gravier permettant de se déplacer dans le parc quand les pelouses étaient souvent réservées aux couples s'allongeant dedans, aux enfants se poursuivant, évitant les fleurs que le gardien des lieux et ses jardiniers veillaient jalousement quand plus loin se dressaient des jeux comme des toboggans, des tourniquets,des balançoires, des bac à sable... La partie de cet immense parc non loin de l'endroit que laissait voir leurs fenêtres.. Et où elle était sûre que résidait ce mystère dont elle cherchait solution. La direction qu'elle était certaine de devoir prendre. Et qu'elle allait lui faire prendre. Alors contrairement à tous les parcs où il aurait pu aller celui-ci détenait la solution à tout ceci... Celui-ci seul. Et puis elle voyait dans le regard cette lueur de fascination pour ce qui se dressait devant lui mais aussi cette lueur de joie, comme si il avait toujours voulu venir ici même si il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute...

Elle savait en cet instant qu'elle faisait le bon elle avait pu en douter à présent, en voyant le regard de son fils, même si ce que lui avait dit Mana quand elle l'avait appelé, souhaitant entendre sa voix avait été une louange de son initiative, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Son regard démentait ses mots, le fond de son âme les niait profondément. Mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne devait pas laisser voir qu'elle avait compris. Surtout pas. Car comme lui avait dit Mana, il se braquerait, très certainement, lui dirait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire cela pour lui, qu'il ne le méritait pas et puis que de toute manière c'était sans espoir depuis le début...C'était pour cela qu'elle devait se réfugier derrière un prétexte tout trouvé qu'elle allait lui fournir plutôt qu'avouer la vérité...Tout comme il lui avait assuré que certainement au fond de lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, elle que l'impression subitement de donner à sa vie une direction qu'il ne voulait pas avait subitement frappé, lui avait fait douter de ce qu'elle voulait faire... Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle s'exclama, se réfugiant derrière ce prétexte tout trouvé, espérant au plus profond d'elle qu'il ne comprendrait pas au delà :

« Il y a beaucoup de parcs par ici, c'est vrai, mais c'est en ce parc que j'ai passé les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec ton père.. Tu comprendras donc que pour moi aucun parc ne puisse le remplacer...J'avais envie de revenir un peu vers mes souvenirs et de t'en parler...Tout simplement...

Elle vit subitement le regard de son fils se remplir de compassion, sentit sa main pressée plus fort dans la sienne, mais aussi de volonté de s'excuser avant qu'il ne s'exclama avec un léger rire se moquant de sa propre stupidité :

-Désolé,maman... J'ai cru stupidement que c'était par ma faute que nous étions venus ici... Je n'ai pas imaginé un instant que ce lieu était lié à des souvenirs ni qu'en l'absence de papa tu avais besoin de ceux-ci.. Je suis vraiment...

-Ne te blâme pas Reever, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.. Lui sourit-elle doucement, s'amusant en elle-même du paradoxe, où elle avait cru que son fils pourrait tout comprendre quand au contraire il venait de lui fournir une excuse supplémentaire pour justifier son comportement...Parfois la vie était pleine de surprise...Décidément...

-Mais quand même.. J'aurais du me douter... S'exclama Reever avec une expression d'agacement qu'elle devinait tournée contre lui-même. Une réaction qui ne l'étonnait pas de son petit garçon, plus prompt à voir une faute qui n'était pas la sienne que le reste... Elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, le prit dans ses bras et de ses lèvres vint baiser son front en murmurant doucement :

-Non crois-moi, tu n'aurais pas pu...

Non, il ne pouvait pas se douter que son secret serait éventé de la sorte... Ni de ce qu'elle faisait, ni de ce parc dont elle ne lui avait jamais parlé.. Il n'avait pas à se blâmer, même si ce prétexte qu'elle avait invoqué n'en était à moitié qu'un...

-Si tu le dis.. Murmura Reever doucement en retour.. Acceptant les explications de sa mère, comme souvent.. Elle sourit doucement, en se détachant de son fils, contemplant son air résigné à cette vérité qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas raison...Mais il ne lui rendit pas son sourire... Au contraire ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur avant qu'il ne s'écria l'air terrifié par quelque chose dans son dos :

-Maman ! Derrière toi... ! »

A ses mots elle tressaillit subitement, ramenée soudainement à ses heures sombres où le qui vive était de mise. Et réagit au quart de tour, comme la guerrière, même après des années d'inactivité, qu'elle demeurait. Elle plongea sur le côté en un roulé, entraînant avec elle Reever au moment même où elle sentait une grande ombre se rapprocher d'elle et venir s'écraser au sol, maculant de terre, de débris de plante et de pots brisés le sol à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient précédemment. Endroit dont elle venait de leur éviter d'en être percutés. Heureusement averti par son petit garçon. Qui était peut être blessé, malgré tout, réalisa t-elle subitement, que ce soit par le roulé que par un éclat.. Inquiète, elle se redressa, porta son regard vers son fils, à la recherche de la moindre blessure qui viendrait orner son visage où la moindre douleur dans son regard. Fils qui lui rendit son regard, d'un air un peu inquiet mais aussi rempli d'admiration et de surprise qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'exclama d'une voix rempli de ce même sentiment qu'arborait son regard :

« Maman, tu es SURE de n'avoir été QUE journaliste et écrivaine ? En tous les cas c'était classe au possible... Comme si tu étais une chevalière d'élite.. Un jour tu voudras bien m'apprendre comment tu fais ? »

Son regard se teinta d'une supplication extrêmement adorable suivant les réclamations d'un petit garçon qui avait été mille fois plus classe qu'elle, un revolver à la main, dans le temps, le regard fusillant ses ennemis, ne leur cédant pas même le doute ou la peur...Et qui la confondait en cet instant avec ces chevaliers dont il idolâtrait les histoires, lui qui avait simplement trouvé comme critique qu'il y avait certainement des chevaliers femme et que les histoires tentaient de les oublier et lui parler du chevalier d'Eon n'avait jamais calmé ses affirmations...Et qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde, que son affirmation dans une certaine mesure était vraie.. Si on considérait les Exorcistes comme des chevaliers d'élite...Et dont un être qui avait gravité autour d'eux, réduit au plus pur sentiment d'impuissance voulait au moins à nouveau connaître un moyen de se défendre surtout à présent qu'ils étaient revenus à égalité, même si son innocence, au fond n'avait pas tant fait d'elle une guerrière, tout juste une soldate connaissant la défense... Mais lui apprendre ce qu'elle savait un jour où l'autre était ce qu'elle pouvait au moins faire pour lui...Elle lui sourit,ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand subitement une voix affolée résonna non loin d'elle dans son dos :

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis extrêmement désolé ! Vous n'avez rien Madame, jeune homme ? »

Cette voix... Avec cette même panique.. Cette légère maladresse...Pouvait-il s'agir de...Elle se figea subitement à l'entente de cette voix avant de reporter son regard vers son dos.. Pour croiser le regard sombre, désolé et paniqué, les cheveux d'un noir de jais un peu ébouriffés et tirés en arrière dont une mèche blanche plus longue venait encadrer son visage et tranchait avec le noir de ses cheveux d'Arystar Krory... Oh oui, à présent elle le reconnaissait... Sans hésiter, sans problème... Ce cher Kro chan, comme l'appelait Lavi. Et que l'idée d'avoir manqué de la blesser avec ce pot de fleurs semblait effrayer, désoler au plus profond de lui-même.. Et elle ne voulait, n'avait jamais voulu qu'il s'inquiéta ou souffrit, et encore moins pour quelque chose qui n'avait blessé personne. Aussi lui sourit-elle gentiment et s'exclama :

« Non ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a plus de peur que de mal...

Elle vit le soulagement venir chasser la peur dans son regard, venant adoucir son regard ainsi, lui donnant un air plus apaisé à présent, qui lui allait définitivement bien mieux avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

-Vous m'en voyiez ravi.. J'ai cru l'espace d'un instant, alors que je venais de perdre l'équilibre avec ce pot qu'il allait vous percuter...En tous les cas, acceptez mes plus plates excuses...

C'était donc ce qui venait de se passer.. Tout s'expliquait.. Et ce qui ne l'étonnait pas de Krory...Tout comme ce petit sourire contrit, cette culpabilité qui restait dans son regard malgré tout...Mais elle allait tenter de l'apaiser, encore, un peu plus.. Elle adoucit encore son sourire avant de s'exclamer en retour :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai de bons réflexes, et un petit garçon qui surveille mes arrière efficacement... Et ne vous en faites j'accepte sans aucun problème vos excuses... »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Reever tressaillir au compliment inattendu avant de baisser le regard gêné, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire alors qu'Arystar lui tendit une main, galamment pour l'aider à se redresser, comme un véritable dandy dont il gardait certaines manières... Main qu'elle accepta gentiment,alors qu'il l'aida à se redresser. Avant de se tourner vers Reever qui lui sourit gentiment et accepta sa main sans discuter, sentant très certainement sa sincère contrition, et semblant regarder d'un air fasciné cette mèche blanche qui pour un petit garçon était évidement étrange au possible...

Ce fut alors que subitement, dans leur dos résonna une autre voix, agacée, celle-ci :

« Arystar ! Tu aurais pu faire attention ! »

Et Arystar comme elle de pivoter vers cette nouvelle voix connue, qu'elle avait déjà vu en ce lieu une douzaine de fois auparavant déjà.. Et dont elle entrevit le regard encadré de noir comme les yeux d'un panda, les cheveux blancs dressés en queue de cheval haute sur sa tête, son visage légèrement ridé ainsi que la petite taille de Bookman... Dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent à sa vue avant que ses lèvres n'esquissèrent un sourire en la voyant avant qu'il n'inclina la tête en sa direction. Avec en son regard la pleine reconnaissance de qui elle était, de leur passé commun. Elle l'avait compris assez rapidement, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Bookman, mais Bookman faisait partie des Enracinés. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise qu'il la reconnaisse au contraire d'Arystar, qui n'avait en aucun cas l'air de la reconnaître.. D'ailleurs Bookman reprit subitement, ne prenant pas la peine de dissimuler qu'ils se connaissaient :

« Miss.. Cela faisait bien longtemps que l'on ne vous avez plus vu par ici...

-En effet.. La vie étant ce qu'elle est... Lui répondit-elle doucement, sentant en même temps sur elle les regards conjointement surpris de Reever et d'Arystar au vu de la connaissance de l'un l'autre...

Mais pour le moment cela n'avait aucune importance... Juste avait de l'importance le fait de retrouver quelqu'un qui comme elle savait tout et dont le regard clamait comme le sien qu'il se rappelait de tout et qu'en même temps il s'amusait de la situation de montrer qu'ils se connaissaient même si personne ne pouvait connaître à quel point... Puis subitement il reprit avec un léger sourire indulgent :

-Oh vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, Miss... Vous êtes libre de venir ici quand vous le souhaitez, sans restriction et nous serons toujours heureux de vous revoir...

-Plaisir partagé, Mr Bookman lui répondit-elle en retour. Mots qu'elle pensait du plus profond de son âme. Et qu'elle savait qu'il pensait aussi de son côté, elle le voyait à son regard... Et qu'il comprit qu'elle pensait du plus profond d'elle-même comme elle le vit en son regard, son sourire s'accentuant avant qu'il ne reprit :

-Laissez moi deviner.. A présent, vous êtes devenu Miss Walker et ce petit garçon est votre fils...

A sa mention Reever tressaillit et tenta de se faire légèrement plus petit.. Mais sa tentative échoua complètement car Bookman s'approcha de lui alors qu'elle s'exclamait en retour, ne pouvant néanmoins empêcher ses joues de rougir légèrement, d'autant qu'il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait épousé, vu qu'elle l'avait convié à son mariage...et qu'il prenait simplement un léger plaisir à la taquiner, profitant d'une vie qu'il avait souvent abandonné :

« En effet... Laissez moi vous présenter Reever...

-Reever.. »Susurra t-il du bout des lèvres,faisant rouler les sonorités de son nom sur ses lèvres un sourire amusé venant effleurer ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'agenouille à la hauteur de l'enfant et ne s'exclama doucement à son intention, sous le regard surpris et gêné du petit garçon :

« J'ai connu autrefois un homme qui portait ce même nom...Une personne incroyable...Sois en digne à ton tour, d'accord ?

-D'acc..D'accord.. » Lui répondit Reever perturbé par son étrange comportement alors qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour le foudroyer du regard. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait,à la fin, de s'amuser ainsi avec son fils ? D'accord, il avait parfaitement compris qu'il était face à Reever anciennement Wenhamm mais de là à faire référence au passé de la sorte, même pas touches allusoires comme il venait de le faire... En prenant le risque de perturber encore plus le petit garçon...Et il dut voir son air agacé car il éclata de rire et s'exclama en se redressant :

-Pardonnez-moi, je suis encore avec mes vielles histoires...Et l'esprit malicieux de mon petit fils doit déteindre aussi légèrement sur moi.. Il a un peu près l'âge de votre fils Madame Walker et déjà un esprit farceur au possible... »

Ses yeux se plongèrent dans les siens,comme voulant lui faire comprendre un message. Qu'elle comprit aisément. Et qui la remplit de joie. Lavi, à son tour s'était réincarné...Chacun des termes n'était pas anodin, fait pour renvoyer forcément à ce fait... De manière la plus discrète possible, mais bien présente.. Sa manière de l'informer de son côté des réincarnations qu'il voyait aussi discrète et effacée que lui.. Une raison bien suffisante pour oublier son écart volontaire...

Elle lui sourit en retour avant de s'exclamer :

« Et bien j'en suis heureuse pour vous...

-Je vous en remercie...Et ce maladroit qui a manqué de vous assommer est un des jardiniers qui m'aide à entretenir ce parc, Arystar Krory...Reprit Bookman.

Elle vit les yeux de Reever s'écarquiller et au nom de l'homme, qui lui baissa son regard gêné subitement et en comprenant subitement qu'il avait devant lui le gardien du parc Sainte Ange...Tandis qu'il l'informait elle sur sa présence ici, le montrant encore entouré de plantes et expliquant ainsi la présence du pot de fleurs dans ses mains.. Et ses yeux ne dissimulant pas non plus son affection presque paternelle pour son employé à présent...Tout cela fit qu'elle ne retint pas un sourire et s'exclama à l'intention de Krory :

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance...

-Moi de même.. Madame Walker ? Hésita Krory, le révélant ainsi n'avoir manqué aucun bout de cette conversation mais craignant d'avoir mal compris. Choses qu'elle tenta de lui effacer en lui souriant de toute ses dents à présent en s'exclamant :

-C'est cela...

Il lui rendit son sourire un peu hésitant alors que Bookman reprit en cet intervalle, lui adressant une légère révérence d'excuse à la mode chinoise :

-En tous les cas, veuillez Madame Walker nous pardonner ce léger incident et laissez moi vous assurer qu'ici vous serez toujours les bienvenus, vous et votre fils... Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, il nous reste encore beaucoup de travail... Si toutefois vous avez besoin de nous, nous nous tenons à votre disposition , évidement et encore plus pour vous...

-Ne vous en faites, c'est déjà oublié.. Et je vous en prie, faites comme vous le pouvez et merci de votre sollicitude... »S'exclama t-elle en retour. S'attirant un sourire de Bookman avant qu'il ne fit un signe à Krory de l'accompagner, ce qu'il fit, non sans les avoir salué une dernière fois poliment, avant que leurs silhouettes ne tournèrent à gauche, s'insinuant entre les platanes, puis cheminant entre les massifs de fleurs, les couples endormis sur l'herbe, diminuant de taille légèrement,s'enfonçant de plus en loin,, prenant des directions que les autre platanes empêchaient progressivement de suivre...

« Il est étrange, le monsieur...Pas le denommé Arystar.. L'autre... »

La voix de Reever l'arracha à la contemplation de la disparition de Bookman,la ramenant à la réalité, à ce pourquoi elle était venue ici... Qu'elle ne devait pas perdre de vue, même si le passé se réveillait tout comme les réincarnations dont celle de Bookman dont elle aurait du se rappeler...Elle reporta son regard vers son petit garçon qui frissonnait doucement, comme encore stupéfait de sa rencontre avec lui. Et qu'elle comprenait être choquante pour lui, au vu de la manière dont il avait confronté passé et présent face à un petit garçon... Elle lui sourit donc doucement et s'exclama, tout en reprenant leur chemin tournant à gauche à présent, longeant une de ses prairies toutes semblables à présent :

« Oui, il est étrange.. Mais absolument pas méchant, Reever, crois-moi...

« Et paf ! Voilà, c'est ma vengeance pour l'avoir perturbé par ton comportement...Et bon sang ce que le regard des enfants peut être juste, c'est juste hallucinant... »

Etrange mais pas méchant,elle trouvait que c'était une excellent résumé de ce Bookman,à présent.. Elle sourit doucement à ses pensées lorsque soudainement...

-Il.. Il me regardait comme s'il me connaissait déjà d'avant..Et d'ailleurs c'était presque comme si mon nom lui était connu bien avant qu'il ne le prononce..Reprit Reever dont sa voix trahissait la nervosité. A raison au fond...

« FOUTU BOOKMAN ! IL NE POUVAIT PAS FAIRE SEMBLANT D ETRE UN MINIMUM SURPRIS ! » Ragea t-elle intérieurement.

Pas étonnant qu'il en frissonna de la sorte. Cela aurait effrayé n'importe qui, et encore plus dans ce monde rationnel de partout...Elle devait trouver une solution, quelque chose qui pourrait l'apaiser, une explication plausible...

-Après peut être que vous envisagiez déjà de m'appeler à l'époque comme cela et que vous en avez parlé devant lui, mais quand même... Ça demeure étrange tout de même...Reprit Reever avec une voix de plus en plus agitée et fé qui sans le savoir venait de lui fournir un alibi parfait...Elle sourit intérieurement et s'exclama d'une voix voulue rassurante :

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle qu'un jour,sur le pont en bois de ce parc surplombant une petite rivière, et reliant un de ses petits parcs et une aire de jeux pour enfants bordée de jardins, un endroit que ton père et moi affectionnons par dessus tout, nous évoquions des projets d'avenir, dont le nom de notre enfant..

-Et tu me voyais comment, à l'époque... ? S'exclama subitement Reever avec une légère hésitation et acceptant cette explication rationnelle qu'elle lui offrait sans plus discuter et définitivement plus rassurante que la solution proposée par Bookman.. Cherchant la moindre perche d'évasion. Et qu'elle était soulagée, plus que soulagée de lui donner. Elle lui sourit doucement et s'exclama :

-Comme tu es, mon chéri.

-Non sérieusement.. Se rembrunit Reever à sa question avec un léger air boudeur qui ne fit que l'attendrir et la fit légèrement rire avant qu'elle ne s'exclama :

-Non sérieusement, Mana et moi ne nous étions pas projetés dans le futur à ce point... On voyait notre enfant comme un être que nous ferions tout pour rendre heureux, c'était tout.. On se moquait de quel serait son caractère, sa couleur de cheveux.. Le plus important était que nous puissions un jour le rendre heureux et tout faire pour... »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. C'était ainsi qu'ils percevaient la chose,à ce moment. Ils s'étaient juré de faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour que cet enfant ait un avenir normal, puisse être heureux, et ce même si un jour leur passé à eux serait peut être su de leur fils.. Ils s'en étaient moqués de l'apparence de leur enfant, de ses qualités et ses défauts. Les seules choses qui leur importaient avaient été l'existence de cet enfant, eux qui n'en avaient soit jamais eu, soit un d'adoption et ce bonheur qu'ils voulaient lui apporter. Le reste avait été laissé au hasard. Un hasard aux yeux bleus qui la regardait surpris et touché en cet instant avant de lui sourire pleinement en s'exclamant :

« Et croyez moi, vous me rendez vraiment heureux, tous les deux...

-C''est le plus important, mon chéri.. » Lui sourit-elle en retour, rassurée à présent de la tournure des choses, de voir à présent ses lueurs inquiètes presque éteintes en son regard alors qu'il lui souriait pleinement, rassuré à présent... Comme s'il avait craint l'espace d'un instant de ne pas correspondre à l'idée de l'enfant qu'ils allaient avoir qu'ils se seraient faite. En plus des tracas amenés par Bookman. Qu'il soit maudit, songea t-elle encore une fois en elle-même. On n'avait pas idée d'évoquer ce genre de choses devant un enfant.. Il aurait du se douter de combien tout cela le perturberait.. Une chance aussi que Reever n'avait pas fait le lien entre cet homme et certains de ses rêves... Il n'aurait plus manqué que cela tiens...

« Et j'espère que je vous rend, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, du bonheur que vous me donnez, papa et toi !» Reprit subitement emplie d'une joie mêlée d'appréhension de Reever l'arrachant une fois de plus à ses pensées. Ce qui l'amena à reporter son regard vers son fils qui la regardait avec un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension.. Qui était tout bonnement insupportable à ses 'elle devait chasser. Elle entreprit d'ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux de son petit garçon en s'exclamant, d'une voix tendre et ne dissimulant en rien son amour pour son fils :

« Tu nous en rends le triple du triple du triple du triple, idiot... Nous ne pourrions jamais être plus heureux ton père et moi avec un autre... Tu es notre irremplaçable Reever, pour toujours et à jamais... Ton existence n'a que le prix le plus cher à nos yeux.. Tu es notre joyau et le restera à jamais.. Graves à jamais cela en lettre d'or dans ton cœur et n'en doutes pas une ... »

Ses moments n'avaient pas de prix, ses sourires, ses rires, ses devoirs, ses airs gênés.. Non définitivement tout cela n'avait pas de prix. N'en aurait jamais. La normalité, le bonheur d'une famille n'avait pas de prix. Tout comme le fait se savoir offrir à quelqu'un qui avait vécu comme elle-même dans un monde obscur de la lumière. Non tout cela n'en aurait jamais. Elle sourit plus encore, offrant son sourire à ce ciel radieux même dissimulé par les feuillages alentour. Se demandant un bref instant si Néah les regardait de là haut ou si lui aussi était réincarné. Qu'importait ce qui était la vérité. En tous les cas, elle savait ce qu'on lui devait. Et que cela n'avait pas de prix...

« Maman.. Pourquoi à chaque fois tu te sens obligée d'ébouriffer mes cheveux ? Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont déjà assez rebelles pour ne pas en rajouter ? » Râla subitement Reever, agacé.. Comme souvent.. Combien de fois elle l'avait entendu pester, devant le miroir, quand elle le coiffait, face à ses cheveux, lui qui aurait mille fois voulu que cesse cette torture, trop longue pour un petit garçon.. Ses cheveux, comme il disait parfois, c'était son cauchemar éveillé...Elle ignorait par contre si dans sa précédente vie, Reever détestait ses cheveux.. Elle savait par contre que Komui aimait bien pour l'embêter de temps à autre les ébouriffer de la sorte et qu'il réagissait exactement de la même manière.. Peut être avait-il lui aussi déjà à l'époque un problème avec ses cheveux.. Elle sourit plus encore, nostalgique à présent.. Et par esprit de contradiction autant qu'en hommage à ce Komui du passé, elle les ébouriffa plus encore sous les appels indignés de Reever :

« Maman ! »

Elle éclata de rire doucement, savourant cette sensation d'être en vie, tout simplement. De n'avoir d'autre soucis que l'instant présent, que des légers bonheurs, que pouvoir taquiner quelqu'un en sachant que cette personne ne s'éteindra pas dans quelques jours sous les coups de démons...Tout cela n'avait définitivement pas de prix.. Tout comme la mine légèrement boudeuse de son fils qui évitait son regard, à présent, légèrement vexé... Mais qui faisait simplement semblant, elle le savait très bien.. Il lui avait souvent avoué qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, surtout quand elle le taquinait. Il savait trop bien que ce geste était affectueux... Elle sourit doucement et s'exclama à son intention,résolue à le taquiner encore un peu :

« C'est affectueux, mon chéri tu sais...Et comment feras-tu si un jour quelqu'un d'autre a la même idée ?

-Il comprendra aisément qu'il n'a pas à le faire, c'est tout..» Se buta Reever, lui refusant toujours obstinément son regard. La faisant mourir de rire au fond d'elle même car elle était presque sûre qu'il aurait laissé Komui jouer de la sorte... Mais tout cela n'avait pas eu lieu, ne l'aurait probablement plus jamais.. Son cœur se serra. C'était ainsi. C'était tout. C'était le destin et puis c'était tout... Ce fut le moment que choisit Reever pour lui adresser un regard avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais comme c'est toi, je te pardonne...

-Avoues que de toute manière, tu ne m'en aurais jamais voulu.. » S'exclama t-elle d'un air malicieux, rassérénée comme souvent par l'attitude de son fils qui suffisait à chasser sa tristesse et le passé.

Plus que tout, sa vue l'empêchait bien souvent de se morfondre dans le passé quand Mana n'était pas là. C'était un autre don du ciel. Dont elle profitait allé dont elle était avide d'en profiter face au regard que lui rendit Reever avec un immense sourire avant de s'exclamer :

« Bien sûr !

-Tiens, je pensais que tu nierais au moins pour la forme...Que tu me dirais quelque chose du genre « Il fallait vraiment que tu le dises, si tu l'avais compris... » Observa t-elle, ne s'attendant point du tout à cette réaction spontanée et résolue à le taquiner encore un peu. Et sa remarque entraîna un léger hochement d'épaules de son fils qui s'exclama d'un air détaché:

-C'était ce que je voulais répondre au début...Mais je me suis dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour me faire taquiner encore et encore... J'ai préféré couper court. Et j'étais sûr comme cela de te surprendre...

Il lui lança un regard malicieux en retour alors qu'en elle-même elle ne put qu'applaudir sa perspicacité qui avait deviné ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et qu'il venait de contrer brillamment. Ce qui fit qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-Et en effet, c'est très réussi.

-Merci beaucoup maman Lui sourit-il en retour face au compliment qu'elle venait de lui formuler. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit doucement. Et ils se sourirent l'espace d'un instant.

Avant qu'elle ne rugisse avec force non loin d'eux.

- Et pourquoi ce serait toujours TOI le chef ? »

Surpris, ils tressaillirent en chœur, cherchant la source de la voix, contemplant les fourrés épais qui enlaçaient la partie de la pelouse et la dissimulait tout comme la rive qu'un pont de bois plus loin reliait, lui dont deux bancs face à face mais non collés à la rambarde nappaient. Rive qui était encore en cet endroit dissimulée derrière les fourrés...Rien qui ne laissait entrevoir une personne humaine. Voix qui reprit encore plus agacée :

« Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parles ? »

Voix qui d'ailleurs, réflexion faite, ne lui était pas inconnue, même si elle ignorait d'où...Et qui d'ailleurs ne le semblait pas tant que cela à Reever non plus.. Elle remarqua subitement son étrange immobilité, comme si lui aussi reconnaissait cette voix. Sa main s'était crispée dans la sienne, étrangement. Avant qu'elle ne réalisa. C'était peut être la voix de la personne dont il aurait voulu se lier d'amitié...Et qui à en juger la distance devait se trouver sur l'îlot en face. Qui était JUSTEMENT l'endroit que l'on voyait parfaitement bien des fenêtres de leur maison. Elle reconnaissait à présent à la perfection cet îlot et sa configuration... Tout comme ce pont, souvent complice des moments entre Mana et elle et à présent complice de Reever et du mystérieux inconnu dont la voix montrait déjà sa jeunesse...Qui attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas décidément...Tout comme Reever remarqua t-elle subitement, qui semblait tendu à attendre cette réponse, comme se doutant de qui allait lui répondre, et tellement perdu par la conversation en cours qu'il se laissait mener vers le pont et les quelques mètres qui les en séparait sans même relever. Ce fut le moment que choisit une autre voix pour s'élever, étrangement calme en contraste total avec la voix agacée au possible de son interlocuteur et remplie d'une assurance frisant presque l'excès de confiance en soi :

« Parce que je suis un génie. Et qu'il vaut mieux un génie pour diriger. »

Cette voix, à tout bien penser, lui était elle-aussi familière... Tout comme cette confiance étrange en ses capacités...Et avait un certain effet sur Reever. Plus puissant encore que la première fois. Il s'était subitement figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés à l'extrême tentant de percer le vert des fourrés sans plus y parvenir qu'elle. Et dans son regard un mélange étrange d'attente,de joie mais aussi de peur.. Comme si il redoutait que la personne en question le voit.

Le doute n'était plus possible. C'était elle. Cette personne là plutôt que l'autre. Cette personne à l'air assuré, ne semblant douter de rien. C'était la seule qui réveillait en son regard un tel mélange d'émotions Le seul dont il semblait craindre le regard,craignant certainement qu'il sut qu'il les observait,celui dont il aurait voulu se mêler aux jeux et dont il pensait être un opportun.. Elle en était sûre à présent. Derrière cette voix assurée se cachait « l'ange » du parc si bien nommé... Qu'elle était curieuse à présent de voir.. Elle se rapprocha encore, voulant gagner quelques mètres, quand subitement un murmure :

« Maman.. On..On ne devrait pas y aller...

La voix de Reever. Tout comme sa main s'était accrochée à sa manche et la serrait convulsivement. Réaction à laquelle elle s'attendait au fond. Qui ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.Et qui lui fit tourner son regard vers lui et s'exclamer avec douceur, résolue à apaiser un peu cette impression 'être de trop, faute de pouvoir le pousser à se confier, sachant qu'il pouvait se braquer :

-Nous ne faisons rien de mal, tu sais, Reever... Et puis j'ai très envie de voir à quoi ressemble cette personne...Pas toi ?

Elle vit son regard se faire hésitant tout comme sa voix alors qu'il murmurait doucement :

-C'est..C'est que..

Elle se figea, guettant l'explication qui semblait peut être vouloir venir,un début d'aveu qu'elle n'attendait pourtant pas de lui et qu'il semblait peut être prêt à lui donner, finalement...

Ce fut le moment que choisit la première voix pour reprendre en ricanant :

-Ouais et ben le génie, je l'ai battu l'autre jour avec ce test à l'école... Alors franchement, je suis plus un génie que toi...Donc bien plus à même de diriger...

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Tu l'as pas battu. Tu as eu un demi point en dessous...Intervint subitement une troisième voix. Féminine celle-là. Un peu indignée contre la première pour son mensonge. Et tout aussi familière. Et qui s'attira un cri indigné :

-Lenalee ! Pourquoi tu me trahis de la sorte ?

-Parce que tu croyais franchement qu'elle allait prendre ta défense, Baka Bak ? T'es vraiment un imbécile...

-On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Fô !

-C'est justement pour cela que je te le donne, Baka Bak...

-Arrête avec ce surnom débile !

-Moi, jamais.

-Tu es un fléau Fô.

-A ton service. »

Elle se figea subitement. Lenalee, Bak, Fô..A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi leurs voix lui étaient familières... Elle n'avait pu les reconnaître avant, elle-même n'ayant connu d'eux que les versions adultes, mis à part pour Lenalee mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendue cette voix d'enfant que la confusion était tout à fait possible...Pourtant, à présent qu'elle entendait ces noms, elle reconnaissait des accents familiers comme si elle revenait après longtemps en une contrée qu'elle avait aimé du plus profond d'elle-même et dont elle prenait conscience de combien avait été douloureuse son absence...Comme il lui avait manqué, eux tous.. Et ils lui revenaient le jour où elle ne s'y attendait plus...Elle sourit doucement face à ce miracle de la réincarnation,subitement heureuse de savoir Lenalee recevoir la chance d'une enfance heureuse, de savoir Fô devenue humaine et de savoir que Bak pouvait grandir normalement à présent, plus entre laboratoires, poussé par sa mère à avoir de l'ambition...Cela n'avait pas de prix. Oh non elle sourit doucement, sachant à la perfection que Reever ne la voyait pas,se doutant qu'une fois de plus, son attention était tournée vers la discussion tandis que de nouveau mètres après mètres ils se rapprochaient de l'endroit où ils se tenaient, Reever ne s'opposant plus à cela, et une partie de lui-même au fond ne s'y opposant certainement pas...

Ce fut le moment que choisit la deuxième voix encore inconnue en cet instant pour s'élever de nouveau remplie d'affection et d'adoration même :

« C'est ce que l'on appelle l'amour fraternel, mon petit Bak...Tu ne peux pas comprendre...»

L'amour fraternel...Cette défense qu'avait pris Lenalee...Mon petit Bak... Un espoir fou saisit son cœur subitement. Pouvait-il s'agir de... Elle secoua la tête vivement. C'était impossible... C'était trop inespéré d'un seul coup...Voudrait dire que la personne dont Reever aurait voulu devenir ami, entrer dans leur groupe..Était la personne qu'avant déjà il souhaitait avoir auprès de lui.. Et comme pour lui donner raison, la voix de Bak s'éleva en protestant de nouveau :

« Mais vous n'avez aucun lien du sang !

Qu'avait-elle cru ? Qu'il s'agissait de Komui ? Mais enfin le hasard ne pouvait pas être aussi puissant...Pas présent une fois de plus...Elle eut un soupir mental agacé contre elle-même,avançant encore quand subitement une quatrième voix masculine agacée résonna en l'air :

-Tsk. Ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit qu'on pouvait se choisir une famille de cœur ? Abruti. »

Elle sourit, admirant le paradoxe du hasard et de la vie qui les réunissait après des mois. Elle n'avait ni besoin de voir ce visage, ni même de chercher à qui appartenait cette voix, même différente de celle qu'elle avait connu. Un simple Tsk suffisait à lui faire comprendre qui il était. Elle avait bien trop connu son caractère de cochon pour ne pas le reconnaître...Kanda.

C'est alors que résonna des applaudissements alors que le pont n'était plus qu'à 10 mètres environ. Suivi de peu d'un commentaire sarcastique :

« Bon dieu Kanda, ça ressemble, à s'y méprendre à une tentative de défense de quelqu'un...

Et on doit y sentir le vécu... »

Et elle, ça lui rappelait beaucoup de choses.. En particulier un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui passait son temps à se disputer avec l'irascible japonais...Et dont la voix d'adolescent ressemblait quelque peu à cette voix d'enfant en plus de ces réactions typiques... Et la réponse, tout aussi typique ne se fit pas attendre, alors qu'à présent elle déposait le pied sur l'une des premières marches du pont qui n'en comptait qu'une pour le relier à la berge et dont elle commençait à entrevoir en toile de fond le vert foncé d'arbres cachant l'horizon derrière d'une forêt légèrement surélevée par rapport l'air de jeux dont un regard lui apprit dedans l'existence d'un bac à sable avec à sa droite,, ce qui semblait car encore dissimulée par des arbres, le début possible d'une balançoire avant que séparé par quelques mètres, devant, se tenait un tourniquet rouge et or luisant sous le ciel d'été :

« TA GUELE MOYASHI !

-MON NOM EST ALLEN, BAKANDA ! »

Elle sourit plus encore, reconnaissant sans peine leurs amabilités habituelles, à présent qu'elle pouvait s'asseoir sur le banc situé en bout du pont et qu'elle pouvait entrevoir à présent, un peu plus loin un toboggan avec en son sommet une cabane, relié à un mur d'escalade qui en son sommet faisait comme un chemin de garde auquel on pouvait accéder, et qui pouvait mener soit à la cabane du toboggan soit à une seconde plus isolée et que des échelles de bois reliaient au sol.C'était là qu'aux pieds et dans la cabane du toboggan que se tenait un groupe d'enfants. Au sol deux petits garçons, un aux cheveux bruns sur lequel venait de sauter un petit garçon aux cheveux longs et qui tentait de se défendre contre l'attaque de Kanda, sous les yeux d'un petit garçon roux qu'elle reconnut comme étant Lavi qui avait les yeux écarquillés et s'écriait au même moment :

« Euh, les gars vous croyez pas qu'il y a d'autres moments pour s'étriper ?

-Surtout qu'ils vont nous attaquer d'une minute à l'autre.. » Intervint subitement Lenalee, avec un air désapprobateur de l'attitude des deux garçons, elle qui était qui comme les autres assise dans l'herbe autour du toboggan,arrachant presque pensivement des bouts d'herbe, alors que près d'elle se tenait Fô et ses cheveux orangés à sa gauche, tandis que derrière elle pouffait en voyant leur attitude et avec l'air de vouloir que le conflit s'éternise un petit garçon à l'air espiègle aux cheveux bleu ciel ébouriffés et en pique et dont deux longues mèches cascadaient dans son dos, Timothy...

Mais elle ne lui accorda que peu d'attention pas plus qu'elle ne chercha de suite Bak et son mystérieux compagnon. N'avait subitement d'importance que le mot employé par Lenalee et qui avait un effet très particulier sur les autres. Avait fait cesser l'assaut de Kanda sur Allen avec un tsk et des bras se croisant sur sa poitrine d'ailleurs ornée d'une étrange fleur doré ourlée d'un contour rouge qu'après un regard elle vit que tous arboraient. Fait se redresser Fô, fait cesser le rire de Timothy qui avait pris un air concentré. « Attaquer. » Mais qui, quoi, pourquoi ? Et n'étaient-ils pas censé n'avoir plus d'ennemis à affronter, n'étaient-ils pas devenus des humains tout à fait normaux ? Néah ne voulait pas dépêcher contre des akumas des enfants sans souvenir de leurs combats, sans souvenir des manière de se battre, sans le moindre pouvoir, si ? Elle se tendit brusquement prête à affronter le danger avec eux, s'il le fallait. Même sans pouvoir. Leur permettre de fuir. Sauver au moins cette bande à laquelle voulait appartenir Reever sans se douter que c'était là sa juste place, la place qu'il y avait occupé autrefois. Sauver cet inconnu. Dont elle n'avait toujours pas entrevu le visage, n'accordant pas un seul regard à la cabane en hauteur. Et levant le regard elle entrevit les cheveux courts et blonds de Bak et...Son cœur en rata un battement. Non, ce n'était pas possible...Ses yeux devaient la tromper... Ce devait être un rêve.. Elle se pinça très discrètement. Sans que l'image changea face à elle. Les larmes s'échappèrent doucement de ses yeux face à ce qu'elle voyait. La joie embrasant son cœur subitement tout comme une vive émotion de le voir là où elle ne l'attendait plus. Oh sans peine, elle reconnaissait ses cheveux noirs mi longs bouclant vers la fin, ses fins yeux noirs dépourvus de toute lunette, étrangement sérieux en cet instant, guettant l'horizon formé par les lignes d'arbres derrière le tourniquet. Elle avait espéré, elle avait prié pour ce jour où elle le reverrait et c'était le jour où elle s'y attendait le moins qu'il revenait se présenter à ses yeux... Faisant encore exactement le contraire de ce que l'on attendait de lui. Comme toujours. Komui.

Komui, le chef autoproclamé de cette bande hétéroclite.. Komui, l'ange de Reever, la personne qui lui semblait forte au point de n'avoir besoin de personne. Comme autrefois. EXACTEMENT comme autrefois. Et qui en cet instant en fixant silencieusement l'horizon, grave et sérieux à la fois dégageait une aura de tranquillité et de chef de guerre d'une puissance sans nom ainsi qu'une aura de sûreté,qui aurait attiré n'importe qui, qui ne laissait voir en cet instant aucune faiblesse, qui le dressait comme une flamme au milieu d'une nuit attirant des papillons de nuit. Elle réalisa tout cela subitement, tout en réalisant subitement le paradoxe de la vie face à ce qui était la réalité à présent. Que la personne dont il voudrait être ami était al personne qu'autrefois, Reever voulait aussi à ses côtés. Qui était la personne qu'il suivait des yeux, comme lui apprit un regard Qui lui, ne semblait pas craindre de péril pour eux. Avec horreur, tout ceci la frappa brusquement. Un péril allait s'abattre sur eux, sur Komui une fois de plus.. Elle ne le permettrait pas, non elle ne le...

« Oh, Sachiko est dans l'autre groupe alors...Dommage elle est extrêmement intelligente, elle aussi... Ça risque de les mettre en difficulté... »

Reever. Intervenant subitement alors qu'elle se tenait aux aguets, prête à bondir en cas de problème. Surprise, elle tourna son regard vers son fils, qui lui sourit nerveusement, comme craignant qu'elle comprenne ( ce qui était déjà le cas) qu'il les avait tellement observé, au point de connaître leurs noms.. Et qu'il avait l'air de comprendre quelque chose qui la dépassait. Dont un autre groupe. Qui pouvait les mettre en difficulté. Et qui évoquait une jeune fille qui avait été autrefois un akuma et qui apparemment avait été incluse dans le cycle de réincarnation. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'interroger plus avant, elle vit subitement Komui esquisser un sourire avant de s'exclamer à la cantonade :

« Préparez vous ! Ils seront sur nous d'ici deux minutes...

A ces mots, elle vit Kanda s'exclamer avec agacement à son intention :

-Et tu pouvais pas me donner Mugen plus tôt, crétin ?

-Parce que tu as pris Komui pour ton esclave personnel ? Fallait aller chercher seul ton arme à l'armurerie... » Renchérit Allen sortant d'un étui à ses hanches qu'elle n'avait pas vu, une épée de bois tout comme Lavi sortant lui ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un marteau, tandis que Bak se laissait glisser au sol pour rejoindre Fô, que Timothy se redressait, guettant l'instant où ces ils allaient paraître, tout comme Lenalee dans l'herbe tandis que Kanda le gratifia d'un regard noir avant que Komui se penchant légèrement lui tendit un sabre de bois qu'il avait été récupérer en traversant le chemin de garde à l'autre cabane et tenant dans sa main un faux pistolet en s'exclamant :

« Tiens Kanda. Mais penses-y la prochaine fois...

-On peut savoir ce que tu fiches, Komui avec une arme à la main ? T'es pas sensé bouger d'ici, imbécile...S'exclama subitement Kanda remarquant l'arme à sa main. Ce qui attira un sourire aux lèvres de Komui qui plaça sur ses lèvres un doigt lui intimant le silence alors que Reever grommelait doucement à ses côtés :

-Il est trop gentil avec lui... »

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Armurerie en forme de cabane d'enfant, fausses armes, autre groupe, face à un véritable péril..Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait mis à part un massacre...Et elle n'était pas prête à assister à un nouveau massacre, pas cette fois de plus.. Par pitié... Subitement un cri provenant des bois leur parvint avant que subitement jaillissant des bois parût une petite fille aux cheveux bruns relevés, tenant un drapeau bleu au bout d'un piquet qu'elle reconnut comme étant Sachiko arborant en cet instant un air triomphant suivie d'une bande d'autre enfants. L'un d'eux juste derrière Sachiko avait des cheveux noirs coupés court dont deux mèches un peu plus longues encadrait son visage. Alma. Un autre était extrêmement petit avec de longs cheveux noirs et un air enthousiaste au possible. Un enfant qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Au contraire d'une petite fille qui avait des cheveux courts d'un vert assez clair et dont deux tresses fermées par deux sautoirs se divisant en tris bouts métalliques encadraient son visage et qui en cet instant avait un air impassible. Kiredori. A ses côtés, un garçon à l'air riant aux cheveux d'un vert un peu plus foncé attachés en queue de cheval sur le côté gauche de son visage tandis que du côté droit une mèche de cheveux était laissée libre et retombait sur son front. Tokusa. Derrière eux se tenait un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs ramassés en une queue de cheval et qui à l'arrière lui donnait un air d'ananas et qui regardait avec rancune Allen. Chaoji. A sa droite se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux coupés courts d'un blond vif et qui regardait les gens en bas dans la pleine avec un air de condescendance extrême et dont elle ne put que sourire émue de la reconnaître, elle morte si rapidement. Tina Spark. A ses côtés une jeune fille à l'air sûre d'elle mais en même temps tremblant légèrement et affrontant du regard Komui et qui avait de longs cheveux blonds lisses. Lenny Epstein. Et enfin fermant la marche, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval et arborant un air farouche avec ses deux mains sur les hanches et fixant Timothy en bas. Emilia.

Des réincarnations en nombre assez incroyable s'offraient à son regard sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Mis à part le souvenir qu'ils avaient un jour été des ennemis, mis à part Lenny et Emilia. Peut être venait de là le péril...Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que sous ses yeux Sachiko planta subitement le drapeau en terre devant elle et s'exclama d'un air triomphant à l'intention de Komui :

« Vous ne faites aucunement le poids face à nous. Rendez vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Et Komui fièrement de redresser le regard et s'exclamer avec un air plein de noblesse et de grandeur comme il en avait parfois dans le temps :

-La garde meurt mais ne se rend pas.

-Bien dit... » Commenta doucement Reever à ses côtés. Ce qu la fit sourire, et inquiéter en même temps en comprenant que d'une certaine manière il participait à l'événement qu'il suivait d'ailleurs avec un air de joie surprenante comme sachant ce qui allait se passer et l'attendant mais aussi un léger air d'appréhension... Étrange, d'autant que Reever n'était pas un violent, loin de là...

Subitement Sachiko eut un rire glacial qui entraîna un frissonnement et un murmure de la part de Reever qui l'intrigua :

« Elle joue vraiment bien la méchante, Sachiko... »

Jouer ? Se pouvait-il que ce qu'elle prenait pour un terrible danger n'était en réalité... qu'un simple jeu ? Elle tressaillit à cette pensée. Après tout, c'était possible, expliquerait beaucoup de choses... Mais quel étrange jeu... Un jeu où l'on se massacrerait et qui ressemblerait à s'y méprendre à la guerre contre les akumas... Non ce n'était pas possible... En tous les cas tout cela lui laissait un doute face à la réalité de ce fait.. Doute qui ne disparaîtrait pas tant qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le cœur net.

Devant elle soudainement Sachiko commenta placidement,en désignant le drapeau :

« Soit. C'est votre choix. Mais vous le regretterez, en particulier si vous approchez de cette butte car l'arme que voici vous détruira instantanément, vous êtres qui jusque là avez cru que vos facultés pouvaient vous sauver de tout. Cette fois-ci, vos capacités ne vous sauveront pas, muhahaha... »

Elle devait lui reconnaître qu'elle savait plutôt bien jouer la méchante diabolique comme disait Reever, que ce soit avec le rire diabolique, l'intonation propre au méchant d'une histoire, la sûreté de ses attaques à ses yeux ou les sommations de se rendre.. Tout y était... Si tout cela était un jeu.. Enfin une arme en forme de drapeau c'était tout de même étrange...Et capacités étranges... Oh non, tout cela n'était pas de bon augure... Elle se tendit plus encore alors que Kanda s'exclamait avec un léger sourire goguenard :

« Parce que tu crois que tu nous fais peur avec ton armée pitoyable ?

-N'insultes pas ce qui causera ta mort,manant... On pourrait bien rire de ce paradoxe sur ton cadavre.. S'amusa Sachiko en lui souriant de ce même air.

-Contre Komui ? Aucune chance. Commenta à voix basse Reever en retour alors que Kanda foudroyait du regard Sachiko. Sachiko qui elle n'accorda pas même un regard à Kanda, se tourna vers ses compagnons et s'exclama à leur intention :

-Ne laissez que leur chef vivant pour me laisser le privilège de l'achever moi-même et le voir assister à la mise à mort de sa splendide armée, lui seul humain normal au milieu des autres...

Alors que Komui de son côté s'exclamait à ses troupes :

-Que personne ne s'approche de cette butte.

-Pourtant c'est probablement là que se tiendra leur chef..Ça les affaiblira.. Remarqua Fô. Remarque judicieuse, elle devait bien l'avouer d'éliminer le chef pour détruire la cohésion du groupe...

-Et ça vous coûtera la vie... Je refuse de sacrifier l'un de mes compagnons pour ce faire. D'autant que j'ai un plan...S'exclama Komui avec un air sérieux, grave et en même temps un léger sourire qui laissait sous entendre ses faits.

-Ouh là.. Quand il a un plan, ça finit par mal se passer pour la partie adverse... Rajouta Reever à ses côtés. Là elle ne pouvait que partager son opinion ; elle avait trop connu les plans de Komui pour ne pas reconnaître ce fait...Tout comme elle ne pouvait que reconnaître et admirer une fois de plus sa volonté de protéger n'importe qui...

-Et c'est quoi ton plan ? Rajouta Fô soupçonneuse. A juste titre, même si elle l'ignorait quand on connaissait Komui... Mais il se contenta de sourire malicieusement et Fô n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger plus car subitement d'un mouvement de la main, Sachiko invita les siens en criant :

-A l'attaque et pas de quartier ! »

A son commandement, les enfants sur la butte s'élancèrent en courant poussant force cris alors que de son côté Komui sans rien ajouter tendit sa main vers eux en un geste éloquent et rempli de majesté vers eux, telle la liberté guidant le peuple. Qu'il comprirent à la perfection, imitant les enfants de la butte courant vers eux, la faisant se tendre plus encore subitement face au choc inévitable à présent, la faisant les fixer du regard, contempler la petite épée de bois d'Allen qui se tendait doucement face à Tokusa qui filait vers lui...Craignant le moment où ils entreraient en contact les uns les autres... Pour voir les épées de bois s'abattre pour de faux sur les bras de leurs opposants , Kanda assener des coups d'épées et l'air d'invoquer des illusions contre Alma qui répliquait lui aussi avec une arme et probablement de fausses attaques magiques avec force incantations aussi alors que non loin de lui contre Tokusa Allen se battait avec son épée farouchement et dont Tokusa lui rendait . Lenalee là bas esquissait pour de faux un coup de pied que son adversaire, en l'occurrence Kiredori faisait semblant d'éviter avant de contre-attaquer vers Lenalee avec l'air de simuler une attaque plutôt qu'une véritable qu'elle évita au corps à corps... Plus loin Bak avait l'air de jouer les faux magiciens semblant invoquer à ses cris des créatures imaginaires contre une Lenny particulièrement remontée qui faisait semblant de lui tirer dessus avec de faux pistolets. Quant à Emilia et Timothy.. Ce n'était pas un combat à proprement parlé, dans le sens où Emilia poursuivait furieuse Timothy partout et que Timothy se contentait de l'agacer plus encore à chaque fois. Fô elle,tout en surveillant Bak du regard, semblait décidée à en découdre avec un Chaoji qui avait l'air de lui lancer des projectiles étrangement légers, des sortes de balle en mousse de là où elle était. Lavi semblait résolu à combattre l'enthousiasme du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs dont elle ne savait rien et semblait en mauvais posture, lui étrangement immobile et ayant une étrange difficulté à se mouvoir, là où l'enfant enchaînait des faux coups de pied de coups de poings...

« Contre Eishi, il ne risque pas de faire grand chose.. » Commenta avec peine pour lui Reever subitement.

Eishi...Comme l'akuma qu'avait défait Lenalee... Et si ces souvenirs étaient bons, son pouvoir pesait sur la gravité...Et en effet il ne risquait pas de faire grand chose...Dans ses conditions...

Face à cette pantomime où l'on enchaînait de faux coups... Qui n'était en réalité...Qu'un jeu réalisa t-elle. Un jeu qui les amusait comme elle le voyait aux sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient entre eux, un jeu sans violence, basé sur du simulacre d'une guerre entre deux camps.. Qui usait de faux pouvoirs qu'avait leurs réincarnations, qui recréait une guerre fictive entre deux camps dont ils ignoraient jusqu'à l'existence et à laquelle ils redonnaient vie d'une manière spéciale... Un moyen d'exorciser le passé en le rejouant d'une toute autre manière que ce qui avait été vécu réalisée de manière inconsciente, fort probablement, l'enfermement dans un cycle tendant à retenir le passé en le modifiant. Ou alors, songea t-elle subitement, tout comme Reever en faisait, ses enfants rêvaient de ce passé horrifique et avait trouvé un moyen de changer ses cauchemars en un jeu où ils en effaçaient tout le caractère réaliste et terrible, en combattait les ténèbres de la sorte...Possible. Et qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses.. Elle sourit doucement devant ses coïncidences, ce jeu qui les prenaient et qui transpirait la joie de vivre, devant sa propre stupidité d'avoir cru un instant qu'il s'agissait d'un réel conflit. Alors que face à elle Lenalee esquivait une série de coups fictifs, que Kanda redoublait de coups d'épées contre Alma tout comme Allen contre Tokusa, que Timothy filait à présent en dehors du terrain, traversant le pont subitement sous leurs yeux surpris, suivant la course des yeux des deux enfants laissant subitement le sentiment intérieur de faire partie intégrante du jeu , un sentiment qu'avait l'air d'éprouver Reever aux yeux étrangement brillants qu'il avait. Eishi continuait visiblement à faire souffrir Lavi qui néanmoins semblait se battre avec un peu plus de vigueur, comme s'il avait résolu en partie ce problème auquel il faisait face, probablement de la même manière que l'avait fait Lenalee. Chaoji avait l'air de chercher Fô du regard, Fô qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui dans la cabane où se trouvait les réserves d'armes et qui jouait les snipers embusqués. Alors que Lenny semblait mettre en grande difficulté Bak, semblant le mener à reculer vers la butte, un peu plus à chaque pas, le rapprochant de ce drapeau de plus en plus...Et la destruction pure et simple, réalisa t-elle subitement horrifiée. Quand au même moment s'exclama Reever extrêmement surpris et inquiet s'exclama :

« Mais où est passé Komui ?

Surprise, elle reporta son regard vers le dernier endroit où elle l'avait vu, à savoir la cabane surplombant le toboggan. Pour l'y trouver vide, en effet. Mais quand, comment, pourquoi... Surprise, elle le chercha du regard sans y parvenir.. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Et pourquoi se cachait-il de la sorte ? Que faisait-il, prévoyait-il quelque chose ? Elle se tendit, l'attendant un peu partout, craignant le moment où il surgirait comme se doutant qu'il surgirait vivement.

Lorsque subitement..sortant d'un buisson à la gauche de Bak qui reculait encore, juste un peu avant le début de la butte et du drapeau...La scène se déroula en un éclair. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs, les cheveux encombrés de branchages diverses jaillit subitement visant sans hésiter un seul instant de son faux pistolet le cœur de Lenny tirant alors que Bak se tenait à quelques centimètres à peine de l'arme ultime et que Lenny se laissait tomber au sol, feignant la mort et décrochant au passage la broche fleur en tissu, la laissant choir à ses côtés, lui signalant au passage le moyen de signaler la mort ou la vie de quelqu'un. Komui ôtait de ses cheveux les branchages en riant à présent alors que Bak surpris, se retournait, se reculait à présent, s'éloignant de l'arme au grand désespoir de Sachiko à en juger son visage, Bak à présent contemplant son sauveur, qui avait débarqué à l'improviste, venait de le sauver, par un moyen tout à fait incongru. Qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore intégralement. Tout comme Bak qui s'exclama :

« Mais...D'où tu viens ? On t'aurait vu arriver, non ? Et pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici ?

Mais ce fut Reever, les yeux remplis d'admiration qui répondit doucement, avec un air de fierté pour lui :

-Il a utilisé les arbres et les plantes qui entourent l'île pour se déplacer sans se faire remarquer en passant par l'échelle derrière... Ingénieux, vraiment... Et qui prouve bien qu'il connaît bien le terrain pour... »

En effet, c'était ingénieux au possible, elle devait le reconnaître.. Et demandait une certaine connaissance du terrain pour y aller en toute sécurité. Et ne pouvait que partager ce sentiment d'admiration qu'éprouvait Reever devant son intelligence qui avait usé d'un obstacle naturel que personne ne soupçonnait pour s'en faire un allié.

Face à Bak, Komui esquissa un sourire et porta un doigt à ses lèvres lui intimant le silence avant de s'exclamer :

« Avec tes dons magiques tu pourras certainement annuler la magie d'Eishi. Je compte sur toi.

-Compris. »Hocha la tête Bak, comprenant que la situation était trop urgente pour s'attarder sur de tels détails. Alors que là bas, Kanda se permit un sourire avant de poser la pointe de son épée sur le cœur d'Alma qui comme Lenny se laissa tomber en ôtant sa broche avant de se diriger vers Eishi, résolu à aider Lavi. Ce qui rajouta comme commentaire de la part de Komui :

« Prends Kanda pour couvrir tes arrières. Si d'autres finissent leur duels, rassembles les autour de toi.

-Et toi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'arrière ? Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? Commenta Bak décontenancé.

-Ouh là.. Il prépare quelque chose à coup sûr... Rajouta à voix basse Reever, les yeux remplis d'appréhension mais tout aussi surpris que ceux de Bak alors que Komui esquissa un sourire plus large encore avant de s'exclamer :

-Là où je vais, je n'en ai pas besoin.

-Et où vas t.. Commença Bak mais Komui, excédé ne le laissa pas finir et le poussa vers le duel qui avait redoublé et qui semblait mettre en mauvaise posture Kanda à son tour. Ce qui attira un regard noir de Bak à son intention auquel il répondit par un rire quand Reever commenta agacé :

-C'est le roi de la parlotte, celui là... »

Ce qui l'amena elle à rire à ce commentaire devant la vérité du commentaire en question. Avant que curieuse, elle ne reporta son attention sur Komui, délaissant totalement les duels en cours pour comprendre ce qui était en train de se jouer. Comprendre pourquoi il disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'arrière. A présent, Komui leur tournait le dos, offrant son regard au drapeau et à Sachiko qui le sur surplombait de toute sa hauteur et qui eut un ricanement avant de s'exclamer :

« C'est parce que tu crois pouvoir me défaire d'ici que tu es venu ? Tu te trompes car cette arme dresse en plus de tout un bouclier entre cette colline et ta plaine. Tu n'as aucune chance de m'atteindre, muhaha...

Avant d'offrir son regard au ciel en se courbant en le plus pur style de méchant au monde. Non, Reever avait tout à fait raison, elle jouait le méchant à la perfection jusque dans ses mimiques...

-Oh mais je ne cherche pas à t'atteindre, TOI. »

Subitement elle tressaillit à ces simples mots de Komui qui chassèrent toute son admiration pour les talents de comédie de Sachiko et lui firent reporter son attention sur ce qui se passait. L'amenaient à s'interroger sur le sens de ses mots. Tout comme Reever qui sur le banc s'était raidi, guettant ce qui allait se passer, guettant l'instant où Komui révélerait son secret.

« Et qui donc vises-tu, si ce n'est pas moi ? » Commenta d'un air méprisant Sachiko, dissimulant à grand peine son étonnement pour rester dans son rôle. Mais se posant la même question assurément... Et en retour Komui esquissa un lent sourire tout en esquissant un pas puis un autre, doucement, l'un après l'autre, exagérément lent pour elle ne savait quelle raison, mais qui en tout cas le dirigeait droit sur le drapeau.. Ce qu'il ne devait pas faire.. Ce qui allait le tuer.. L'avait-il déjà oublié ? A ses côtés, Reever se tendit subitement et murmura suppliant, comme refusant tout comme elle sa mort, même fictive :

« Pas par là, Komui.. Cela va te tuer...

Mais Komui avança, comme sourd à leurs supplications comme c'était le cas probablement. Chose qui n'intrigua et n'inquiéta pas seulement eux deux mais aussi Sachiko dont les yeux presque contre elle même s'étaient parés d'inquiétude malgré le ton moqueur qu'elle donna à sa voix :

-Tu comptes te suicider tant tu crains d'assister à ta défaite ? Quel piteux chef...

-Non.. Illogique.. Ils sont plutôt en train de gagner. » Réfléchit Reever à voix haute. Ce qui était tout à fait vrai, au vu de Allen qui achevait subitement Tokusa à cet instant précis avant d'aller prêter main forte à Fô toujours embusquée en mode sniper, mais dont Chaoji avait découvert la position et la poursuivait, ses tirs d'objets faisant toujours mouche ses derniers temps. Ce qui faisait deux morts du côté des méchants, aucun de leur côté... Alors, la raison de la logique se posait sérieusement...

« Et Komui ne fait jamais rien au hasard ni de stupide.. Ce n'est pas son genre... » Commenta très justement Reever à ses côtés, prisonnier dans sa réflexion intérieure sans même la remarquer.

Et qui était vraie à un point qu'il n'imaginait même pas, en cet instant... Néanmoins la question était de comprendre son plan, sa logique, car tout ceci en avait une, assurément.. Peut être faire croire à un suicide pour distraire l'ennemi tandis que Timothy qui avait disparu en début de partie reviendrait de manière fracassante par derrière ayant trouvé un moyen de s'infiltrer sur la butte en évitant la protection et détruirait leur chef...Au fond c'était un plan qui se tenait de bout en bout et expliquerait la manière de procéder de Timothy...Ou alors il avait repéré un danger qu'il pouvait éliminer.. Car, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Tina avait disparu depuis le début du combat.. Probablement en garde du corps de Sachiko dissimulée dans le bosquet sur la butte en cas où. Et il faisait croire que sa destination était ce drapeau quand elle était probablement la forêt et qu'il dévierait au dernier moment...Ingénieux et beaucoup plus logique, sur le coup... Pourtant Komui ne semblait pas prêt à dévier de sa route, avançant toujours vers ce drapeau semblant de plus en plus accélérer sa démarche. Mais c'était probablement fait exprès pour le faire croire songea t-elle, il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter...

Aussi ne s'étonna t-elle pas plus que cela de le voir s'arrêter devant le drapeau, connaissant trop bien son caractère théâtral et se doutant qu'il ferait croire à son suicide jusqu'au tout dernier moment. Elle guettait, sourire aux lèvres, le moment où il allait annoncer sa supercherie, qui ne devrait plus tarder à présent et un rapide coup d'œil à Reever lui apprit que comme elle il était suspendu à cet instant mais avait à sa différence, gardé une lueur d'inquiétude, 'en était probablement pas venu à ses conclusions... Et elle s'apprêtait déjà à le rassurer quand Komui choisit ce moment pour briser le silence en s'exclamant, un sourire aisément perceptible dans la voix :

« Dis-moi, Sachiko ? »

Surprise, l'interpellée sursauta, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce qu'il l'interpelle directement. Comme eux même sursautèrent, tant un dialogue entre les deux semblaient improbable encore une fois. Et puis il y avait ce sourire dans la voix qui ne présageait rien de bon,semblant annoncer un coup tordu comme souvent.. Mais enfin, se rassura t-elle se devait-être la révélation de son plan, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter... A côté d'elle, Reever se tendit subrepticement, semblant se douter de la même chose qu'elle alors qu'une voix déconcertée chassa le rôle de méchante de Sachiko un court instant, ne conservant qu'une manière un peu distinguée de s'adresser à Komui :

« Plaît-il, Komui ?»

Et Komui de tendre la main vers le drapeau s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres de celui-ci, coupant le souffle de Reever craignant certainement qu'il le touche et ses catastrophes dont le murmure s'éleva de nouveau à ses côtés en même temps que la voix de Bak s'éleva lui qui s'était visiblement tourné comme elle le voyait à présent vers lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait alors qu'Eishi se laissait subitement mourir dans l'herbe à coté d'un Lavi qui simulait des blessures apparemment très grave à la manière de jouer la souffrance sur le visage :

« Komui, ôtes ta main tout de suite de cela...

-Komui ?

Mais Komui de ne prêter aucune attention aux deux garçons et de s'exclamer à l'intention de Sachiko :

-Ton arme a été crée pour détruire des être surnaturels, n'est ce pas ?

-Euh.. Oui mais pourquoi ? » S'exclama Sachiko décontenancée,ne comprenant pas la question subite alors que la main de Komui papillonnait autour du drapeau, jouant avec leurs nerfs lui faisant craindre qu'il l'effleure d'un peu trop près et mourut. Et comme Sachiko, elle devait l'avouer qu'elle ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de cette question. Tout comme Reever à ses côté dont les yeux s'était écarquillés,empli d'incompréhension à présent. Tout comme ceux de Bak comme lui montra le regard qu'elle reporta sur lui avant qu'il ne s'exclama, porteur des mêmes sentiments que Reever avec en plus un léger agacement à l'idée de ne pas comprendre :

« Komui à quoi tu joues à la fin ? »

Et Komui de les ignorer, prisonnier de son jeu et cherchant sûrement le moyen de les tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout ramenant sa main au dessus du drapeau à présent sans le toucher. Chose qu'il avait en commun avec le Komui qu'elle avait connu, à sa manière de tenir son public en en faisant trop, en se ménageant des moments comme celui-ci de suspens. Qu'elle retrouvait pleinement en cet instant avec les mêmes sentiments qu'à l'époque, mourant d'envie de comprendre où il voulait en venir, avec chez les autres une pointe d'agacement à le voir traîner, pointe d'agacement que l'on voyait comme souvent avant dans les yeux de Bak en cet instant. Pas dans ceux de Reever ni ceux de Sachiko. Il l'avait parfois eu, mais toujours le sourire en coin face à son amusement et son art du grandiloquent. Quant à Sachiko, elle était trop décontenancée pour. Encore moins dans les siens. Car c'était dans son caractère, qu'elle le savait et avait toujours admiré ce goût du grandiloquent. Et si elle savait bien quelque chose de Komui c'était que plus on le pressait, plus il faisait traîner la chose...

Aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de le voir se mettre à chantonner quelque chose, et probablement conscient des regards que son attitude lui attirait tout en décrivant des moulinets de ses mains au dessus du drapeau. Cela la fit même sourire en voyant cette continuité même si elle vit Bak lever les yeux au ciel, Sachiko ouvrir des yeux de plus en plus interloqués et vit Reever esquisser un léger sourire avant de murmurer d'un air blasé :

« Pourtant, tu le connais, Bak, tu sais très bien que plus tu le presses, plus il prend son temps... »

Elle sourit plus largement encore, notant combien son fils en l'observant depuis sa fenêtre l'avait décidément bien cerné. Comme guidé par un léger instinct du passé qui le poussait à se rapprocher de lui et à le connaître depuis une fenêtre.. Mais ce n'était certainement qu'un hasard sur ce coup...Tout n'était pas redessiné de la sorte...Car si c'était le cas alors jamais elle n'aurait pu tomber amoureuse de Mana et elle en avait parfaitement conscience...Et c'était bien mieux ainsi...Il n'y avait pas à hésiter un instant. Oh non, pas du tout...

Et subitement... Sa voix, alors qu'on ne l'attendait plus s'éleva, emplie pleinement de malice et de questions :

« Alors.. Que se passerait-il si une personne tout à fait normale s'en approchait, si elle n'a pas été conçue pour elle ? »

Excellente question, au fond... Pourtant, quelque chose ne lui disait rien qui vaille avec cette question, subitement...Comme s'il prévoyait un mauvais coup s'impliquant, lui, seul être normal parmi ses compagnons et proche du drapeau... Elle frissonna subitement avant de se morigéner. Et quel mauvais coup pouvait-il préparer ? Avant que subitement elle réalisa, se rappelant du « là où je ne vais je n'en ai pas besoin... ».. Se rappelant son air de préméditation disant qu'il avait un plan, lui interdisant à quiconque d'approcher ce drapeau dès le début... Et si en réalité, depuis le début.. Il avait l'intention de se sacrifier pour annuler cette protection ? L'horreur s'empara de son âme,même en sachant que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu. Lui rappelant un bref instant toutes les horreurs d'antan, tous ses sacrifices pour d'autres...

« Non.. Il ne va tout de même pas... »Murmura Reever, le souffle subitement coupé, la tirant de son horreur subite et de son passé subitement réveillé pour l'amener à reporter le regard vers lui, et voir cette même horreur qui avait l'air d'avoir réalisé la même chose, en petit garçon intelligent qu'il était... Et son regard à lui se tourna vers elle s'accrocha à ses yeux, semblant y chercher confirmation d'erreur de ce qu'il pensait. Ce qui la fit sursauter et la toucha. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils les observait qu'il l'incluait dans ses commentaires, qu'il semblait ne plus occulter sa présence, qu'il ne semblait plus craindre qu'elle ne se mêla de tout cela. Mais elle savait, au fond, que c'était simplement parce que l'idée l'effrayait, qu'il avait besoin d'elle, pas réel volonté d'inclure son avis et tout ce qui en dépendait, comme lui conseiller d'aller les voir...Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne saurait pas lui mentir à ce propos. Que de toute manière, qu'importait les mots rassurants, sa panique semblable à la sienne se verrait. Panique d'ailleurs, un peu absurde, elle en convenait aisément même si pour Reever elle avait tout son sens au vu de combien il appréciait voire admirait Komui et qu'il ne pouvait que non apprécier le sacrifice de celui-ci même dans un jeu. Après tout ce n'était qu'un jeu, mais un jeu qu'elle avait connu si sérieux et jamais voulu le voir avec les traits de Komui, même fictivement. Ce sentiment était là en elle, et elle savait que pour cela, il n'en bougerait pas, ne s'effacerait pas. Et elle pouvait au moins éviter d'en parler trop. Aussi se contenta t-elle de prendre sa main et de la serrer doucement en soutien silencieux alors que Bak bredouillait, légèrement effrayé à présent, comme commençant lui aussi à soupçonner quelque chose :

« Komui..Qu'est..Qu'est... que...que tu fiches ? »

Mais Komui n'avait d'yeux à présent que pour Sachiko qui le regardait muette et l'air légèrement embarrassée de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envisagé ce cas de figure un instant, tant elle avait pensé que Komui resterait sagement dans sa cabane. Comme eux tous, à vrai dire. Le sous estimant gravement. Comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois. Que ce soit à présent comme avant, Komui jouant toujours sans jamais révéler ses atouts... Avant l'instant ultime. Qui à présent arrivait pleinement, comme elle le comprenait alors qu'une fois de plus sa main venait volter au dessus du drapeau avant de s'exclamer d'une voix emplie plus encore d'un sourire :

« Ton plan était bien pensé, Sachiko en usant d'une arme qui détruirait les êtres surnaturels pour ne pas les pousser à venir ici.. Tu as juste oublié de prendre en compte le fait que parmi les surnaturels, il y avait un humain et que cet humain avait un libre arbitre... Et que crois-tu qu'il va arriver si cet humain touche au drapeau, une arme sensée détruire celui qui la touche et que cette arme se rend compte que ce qu'elle doit détruire n'est pas ce pourquoi elle a été programmée ?

Les yeux de Sachiko s'écarquillèrent à l'extrême,semblant réaliser subitement ce qu'il voulait dire alors que derrière lui Bak palissait à vue d'œil avant de murmurer d'une voix blanche :

-Il va exploser pris dans le feu de l'explosion de la machine se déréglant... L'emportant avec lui...

Elle avait beau être préparée à cette réalité, l'entendre formulé à voix haute ne lui ôta pas le choc d'entendre cela, n'empêcha pas le frisson de Reever à ses côtés qui se transmit jusque dans sa main qu'elle tenait. Ni n'éteignit l'espoir, de le voir démentir, encore un instant bien que presque impossible, se raccrochant à ce mince filament.

Et subitement Komui de se retourner vers eux, leur offrant son regard un court instant avec un immense sourire sans aucune peine ni hésitation avant de s'exclamer sans aucune forme de pitié, réduisant en poussière ce fil d'espoir :

-Exactement.

-Komui recules, fais pas ça.. On trouvera un autre moyen... » Supplia Bak tendant la main vers lui comme espérant le retenir de la sorte. Comme elle aurait aimé le faire. Comme Reever aurait aimé le faire comprit-elle au regard rempli d'espoir de Reever accroché à cette main.

Mais ce n'était qu'une main tendue, bien loin de Komui.. Qui attira un sourire légèrement navré et touché.. Qui lui donna l'étrange impression l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne fixait pas Bak, ne semblait pas être désolé pour lui ou du moins pas seulement pour lui mais que son regard contemplait quelqu'un bien plus loin derrière Bak qui leur tournait le dos à présent.. Comme eux deux, en fait...Elle sursauta à cette pensée avant de se morigéner. Comme si dans son jeu, il avait eu le temps de les remarquer...Elle devait être allée trop loin dans l'interprétation...C'est alors qu'elle sentit un léger mouvement à ses côtés avant qu'un léger rire ne résonna puis suivi d'un murmure:

« Abruti.. Tu crois qu'il t'a vu ? Et comment aurait-il pu ? »

Reever. Qui visiblement avait eu les mêmes doutes qu'elle un moment. Mais qui chez lui, comme l'informa un regard à son intention, s'accompagnait de douleur à cette idée réaliste mais aussi d'une lueur d'espoir malgré ses mots que ce regard lui soit adressé. Mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux était de ne pas faire remarquer qu'elle avait vu cela. Car si elle le faisait remarquer, elle savait trop bien qu'il s'empresserait de lui sourire pour la rassurer, mentirait pour ne pas qu'elle souffre comme il le faisait sans cesse. Aussi bien qu'il lui en coûtait, elle entreprit de l'ignorer alors que Komui s'exclamait doucement à présent, son regard se retournant de nouveau vers le drapeau :

« Bak ?

Ils se figèrent, l'espace d'un instant,tous les deux emplis du même espoir de le voir subitement renoncer à cette idée. Tout comme Bak comme ils le comprirent à la voix vibrante d'espoir avec laquelle il s'exclama :

-Oui ?

Il pivota de nouveau vers lui, esquissant un sourire de ses lèvres qui contenaient à présent l'espoir de voir cesser ce plan terrible et s'exclama :

-Prends le commandement.

-KOMUI ! Hurla Bak, se précipitant vers lui quand Sachiko reprenant ses esprits s'exclamait l'air paniquée à l'idée et de le voir sacrifié et de perdre son arme :

-Tina ! Abats-le ! »

Mais ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'aucun des deux ne parviendrait à leurs fins car déjà la main de Komui saisissait le drapeau, scellant son destin, avant de se laisser tomber au sol,se laissant glisser le long du mat sur lequel se dressait le drapeau avec une douceur étrange, comme voulant ménager les gens autour mais aussi théâtraliser sa mort qu'ils avaient cru pouvoir ne pas voir tout du long et qui au final venait encore... Ce n'était qu'un jeu, un jeu où un sacrifice comme le sien était important mais rendu tragique au possible, n'étant pas sans lui rappeler tous les sacrifices auquel on avait consenti avant. Un jeu qui tuait pour de faux la personne qui fascinait tant Reever, certainement peu près à l'accepter et qui pouvait tout aussi bien à présent décider de s'en aller, face à la mort de cette personne qu'il admirait. Elle se figea en réalisant cela et reporta son regard vers son fils à la recherche de ses signaux.

Il avait crispé les poings, très légèrement et l'air absent d'une personne qui semblait essayer de comprendre quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pas encore. Un détail qui avait du lui échapper, mais pas à lui, un détail encore sans sens et qui lui revenait subitement alors que Bak était arrivé à la hauteur de Komui et hurlait en se penchant sur lui :

« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça crétin ?

Et Komui, jouant toujours avec visiblement délice la comédie de l'agonisant, rouvrit des yeux qu'il avait fermé, portant une main à sa joue et lui souriant en s'exclamant avec douceur :

-Et pourquoi non ? Ça en valait la peine, ôtant deux soucis à la fois... Prouves donc ta valeur à présent...

-C'est pas vrai.. Chuchota Reever subitement, d'un air effaré,semblant enfin atteindre la compréhension qu'il cherchait, qui lui fit reporter son regard sur lui alors que Bak regardait sans comprendre Komui qui ôtait à présent la broche fleur papier avant de se laisser retomber dans un dernier sursaut théâtral... Il a pas fait cela.. Pour que Bak puisse devenir chef comme il le voulait en plus de tout ? »

Elle tressaillit à son tour, se rappelant à présent des protestations de Bak au début puis de ce souhait express de Komui en le désignant chef, de sa manière acharnée de le protéger dès le début, n'hésitant pas à prendre des risques inconsidérés... D'autant plus que perdre la face de manière publique, Komui n'en était pas capable mais faire don de ce que l'on voulait par des manières retorses et dissimulées, avait toujours été la manière de procéder de Komui. Ceci lui ressemblerait tellement, expliquerait ce soucis de préserver Bak qu'il avait depuis le début...

Et face à eux subitement, Bak sembla réaliser lui-même ce qu'impliquait ses mots car il se mit à grommeler mais avec dans son regard difficilement dissimulé un sentiment d'affection :

« Et tu pouvais pas me donner de manière plus simple le rôle ? Moi je me serais très bien passé de te voir mort pour l'avoir..T'es agaçant au possible mais mine de rien, je t'aime bien quand même... »

Et comme un mort, Komui de ne rien répondre, accroché doucement à son drapeau, son seul sourire de fausse mort encore aux lèvres comme une réponse aux mots de Bak. Qui avec douceur entreprit de décrocher les doigts de Komui de son drapeau pour les ramener contre le cœur de Komui, inclinant la tête, un instant, semblant simuler l'homme en proie au deuil. Quand à côté Reever murmurait les poings toujours crispés, le vis age toujours aussi empli de peine :

« Il méritait pas tant...Il méritait pas ce poste... Komui avait pas à lui donner, ni faire tout cela pour...En tous les cas il a intérêt à le venger... »

Elle n'était pas aussi catégorique pour sa part. Consciente en elle-même que Bak aurait fait un très bon chef. Mais se doutant au fond d'elle qu'il ne pouvait être objectif quand cela incluait Komui...Elle esquissa un sourire alors que Bak se redressait finalement, un regard déterminé à présent...Au moment même où Sachiko, elle qui avait à présent l'air paniquée de se savoir à présent en rapide danger s'écriait :

« Abattez moi cet homme !

-Ah non, pas encore...Murmura Reever horrifié, craignant à présent que leur nouveau chef soit abattu de suite, se redressant à ses côtés dans le banc, se tendant, tout comme elle-même craignant ce dénouement, ce présentant à nouveau assur...

Un rire résonna subitement,dans le dos de Sachiko. Un rire qu'elle connaissait bien. Très rire qu'elle avait vu fuir poursuivi par une Emilia furieuse. Alors l'espoir la reprit alors que subitement parut dans le dos de Sachiko les cheveux bleu ciel de Timothy qui souriait d'un air narquois, deux fleurs bordées de rouge dans la main droite, un pistolet dans l'autre main. Et derrière revenaient piteuses et dépourvues de fleurs et Tina, et Emilia qui sans un mot s'assirent au sol, n'osant pas regarder leur chef qui reculait horrifiée, comprenant que ses gardes du corps étaient manquantes et que les deux seuls hommes qui lui restaient était Kiredori et Chaoji, tous deux en combat, Chaoji commençant à être débordé entre les coups d'épées d'Allen et les faux coups de feu de Fô qui se dissimulait. Chaoji qui selon toute vraisemblance ne tarderait pas à y passer, son attention ayant tendance à se relâcher à force de se battre pour de faux. Et Kiredori.. Étrangement absent. Tout comme Lenalee. Mais elle n'accorda que peu d'attention à ce fait, se concentrant sur l'air extatique de Timothy, porteur d'espoir d'autant qu'il prenait à revers Sachiko comme envoyé par Komui en personne, peut être était-ce d'ailleurs une part de son plan comme elle l'avait pensé, tandis que doucement, insidieusement derrière elle à présent s'avançaient calmement et d'un air déterminé Kanda et Bak tandis qu'à côté d'elle Reever s'exclamait d'un air appréciateur :

« Malin. Elle ne pourra s'en sortir que par miracle, là... »

Elle était amplement d'accord avec son fils vu combien ils la cernaient en cet instant, ne pouvait que reconnaître le génie instinctif militaire de ces enfants, génie qu'ils avaient porté en eux, qu'une part d'eux portait toujours, au fond, comme elle le voyait en cet instant. Qui ici ne pouvait que prêter à sourire surtout en voyant ses enfants sur le point de triompher.. Et alors qu'elle était toute à ses pensées, ce fut ce moment que choisit Timothy pour s'exclamer, s'avançant d'un pas nonchalant vers Sachiko la forçant à reculer, pas à pas :

« Komui et moi on avait convenu d'un plan tout à fait anodin. J'attirais au loin Emilia une de tes gardes en l'agaçant comme je le sais si bien, l'attirant dans les bois pour lui ôter la vie puis devait tuer Tina que je trouverais dans la forêt attendant tes ordres de défense tant tu étais persuadée qu'avec deux gardes du corps tu serais bien protégée pendant que lui entreprenait de réduire la protection à néant même si à la base c'était distraire ton attention assez longtemps pour que tu oublies Tina...Avant de te prendre à revers... Ce qui est le cas sais-tu ? »

Elle le savait. Le savait depuis le début. Ou presque. C'était du pareil au même. Elle savait que la disparition de Timothy n'était pas anodine. Et il venait de le confirmer sous ses yeux. Elle sourit doucement rayonnante face au génie dissimulateur de Komui et bâtisseur de plan presque insoupçonnable qu'il était alors qu'à côté d'elle la voix de Reever laissait percevoir toute sa surprise et son admiration :

« J'y avais pas pensé une seconde, tant ils passent leur temps à se chamailler tout le temps...Franchement jouer sur cela, en plus d'être insoupçonnable au possible c'était super bien pensé...Même si pour divertir l'ennemi, il aurait tout de même pu trouver un autre moyen... »

Une fois de plus elle partageait entièrement son avis. Tant sur ce plan insoupçonnable que sur le moyen de divertir qui aurait pu être autre.. Mais elle se contenta de sourire et de presser sa main en signe d'accord, main qu'elle tenait encore en la sienne, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas parler, pas détruire ce moment alors que Sachiko reculait toujours plus terrorisée, poussée par la démarche d'un Timothy armé alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme tandis que tout aussi silencieusement Kanda et Bak approchaient dans son dos, apparaissant toujours plus près, les scellant de plus en plus à une attention de plus en plus puissante et oppressante, leur faisant guetter ce dénouement à présent. Alors qu'elle reculait de plus en plus tandis qu'eux avançaient, se rapprochant inexorablement d'elle, ne se tenant plus qu'à quelques pas. Et puis soudainement Timothy étendit sa main libre comme pour toucher sa joue, ce qui la fit reculer précipitamment, afin d'éviter ce contact comme pressentant un complot...Et son dos rencontra la poitrine de Bak arrivant en cet instant précis derrière elle par son saut tandis que Chaoji semblant remarquer le danger criait en avertissement à l'intention de son chef et ne voyant pas le danger qui le guettait lui même à savoir l'épée d'Allen qui passa sous son bras venant signifier sa mort visiblement alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol alors que...

Piquée au vif et paniquée par ce subit contact et ce cri, elle se retourna, rencontra le sourire plein de vengeance de Bak alors qu'il faisait un mouvement à l'intention de Kanda qui dégainait son sabre avec visiblement l'intention de la tuer à son tour en représailles et qui inclinait son sabre vers la jeune fille, qui esquissa un sourire étrangement alors qu'à côté d'elle Reever eut subitement un hoquet étranglé, comme ayant vu quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, comme si il avait vu encore un autre danger si proche qu'il ne pouvait en parler. Surprise, elle reporta son regard sur lui et suivit la direction de son regard... Et entrevit subitement la pointe du faux revolver de Kiredori visiblement encore en vie plaquée dans la nuque de Timothy qui écarquillait les yeux de surprise avant que froidement, elle ne pressa la gâchette et que Timothy se laissa tomber au sol, laissant Kiredori faire à présent face à Bak, Kanda, Sachiko maintenue contre Bak tandis qu'Allen et Fô, libres de leurs mouvements à présent se précipitaient vers eux pour leur prêter main forte. Ils semblaient condamnés car deux personnes contre quatre, Lavi blessé ne comptant presque pas, et pourtant elle sentait à cette manière de se tenir froidement et ses sourires que le combat était loin d'être joué, que Sachiko en fine stratège conservait un atout, qui si ce n'était obtenir la victoire totale (qu'elle doutait les voir obtenir à présent) pouvait nuire au succès total de l'autre camp en se débarrassant de manière symbolique de son chef. Peut être allait-elle exiger une libération, un échange d'otages, Lenalee n'ayant toujours pas reparue ou envisager une autre solution, surtout au vu du fait qu'Allen et Fô étaient de plus en plus proches et l'air parfaitement résolus à en découdre. Peut être.. En tous les cas, elle se doutait entre ses lèvres qui esquissait un léger sourire alors que le sabre de Kanda se tendait à présent vers Kiredori tandis que son propriétaire semblait tenter d'évaluer le danger qu'il représentait pour eux mais que Bak sortait d'une de ses poches un poignard en bois imité et prenait visiblement le relais. Et ce fut le moment où la lame de bois fila vers son cœur que choisit Sachiko pour s'exclamer avec ce sourire de triomphe :

« Vous avez cru, à tort, que je n'avais qu'une arme.. Quand en réalité j'en avais deux...mon camp ne peut pas triompher, cette fois, mais il peut emporter au moins quelques uns des vôtres avec dans sa chute...Parce que la destruction de chacun des nôtres l'un après l'autre comme vous l'avez fait n'a fait que donner de plus en plus de force à la bombe humaine qu'est Kiredori et à laquelle nous sont tous reliés, lui donnant notre énergie... A présent Kiredori...

Et Kiredori d'esquisser un sourire avant de s'exclamer sous ses yeux ahuris et stupéfaits qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation ni une telle chose:

-Qu'il en soit ainsi... »

Elle vit tout comme ses propres yeux, ceux de Bak et de Kanda s'écarquiller, vit le mouvement du poignard se figer en l'air alors que Kiredori portait le faux pistolet à sa nuque, comme si une balle pouvait allumer de lui le brasier qui détruirait tout, vit Sachiko profiter de ce désarçonne ment pour mener elle-même le poignard à son cœur,entendit Lavi pétrifié de terreur hurler à Allen et Fô de se reculer. Tout cela allait se solder par un match nul,visiblement si les deux chefs mourraient... Vu le tournant.. Le suspens était presque terminé, d'une manière terrible pour le camp de Komui mais c'était ainsi... Elle eut un soupir résigné et...

« Ça ne peut pas finir comme cela... Non.. » Murmura Reever à ses côtés incrédule, ayant visiblement encore plus de mal qu'elle à accepter ce match nul, de voir son héros chuter de la sorte...Ce qui était compréhensible. Il était jeune, encore, n'avait pas vu tant de choses se détruire à peine effleurés, ni vu les modèles tomber...C'était un dur apprentissage, sur le coup...Elle reporta son regard vers lui, avec des mots de consolations tout prêts, prêt à lui rappeler qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un jeu pur atténuer sa peine.. Et fut frappée de l'expression de ses yeux. Aucun désespoir comme elle avait cru dans sa voix, au début...Que de l'espoir, un espoir vif, une foi inébranlable... Ses mots n'étaient pas l'expression d'un désespoir face à sa situation, mais l'appel de l'espoir pour les gens qui l'entouraient, leur montrant encore une personne croyant en eux, leur faisant prendre conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas, qui essayait de rassurer la parti en lui qui pouvait douter...Comme dans des temps anciens, où beaucoup ne croyaient plus en rien, lui se tenait, avait foi en Komui là où beaucoup doutaient de lui. Et même si cette chaleur était illusoire, même si elle ne voyait pas de retournement de situation encore possible, même si cela ferait plus de mal d'y croire en cet instant, elle avait envie de s'y raccrocher, comme elle s'était toujours raccroché à Komui et ses idées... Combien de contes avait-elle entendu où l'on disait que l'espoir pouvait tout infléchir ? Trop pour qu'elle puisse l'oublier, et encore moins quand un enfant comme Reever l'était, réveillait ses souvenirs d'antan... D'autant que l'équipe de Komui ne méritait pas que quelqu'un doute d'elle... Ce n'était pas le moment... Que lui avait-il donc pris ? Un peu trop de résignation dans sa vie, assurément...

Et subitement... Alors que le monde avait suspendu son frêle cours, que les respirations avaient cru pouvoir se reposer... Elle jaillit vivement du bois, intacte, aussi belle qu'à l'accoutumée, ses cheveux noirs soulevés par le vent de la course. Lenalee. Alors que Kanda entreprenait au même moment de se jeter contre terre emportant avec lui Bak, faisant de son corps un bouclier entre l'explosion prévu et lui, quitte à se sacrifier comprit-elle. Mais tout cela était insuffisant, au fond, à moins d'un miracle..Auquel elle était résolue à se raccrocher de toutes ses forces qu'elle guettait tout simplement à présent. Et qui se personnifia en le fait de voir subitement Lenalee s'approcher de Kiredori, attraper sa main libre malgré ses protestations,simulant probablement ce pouvoir qu'elle avait dans le temps, tentant de se dégager de son étreinte alors qu'à présent elle l'emmenait au loin, vers les bois.. Enlevant la bombe de l'endroit où il se tenait, se sacrifiant dans le processus réalisa t-elle subitement. Sauvant leurs vies en donnant la sienne. Leur offrant cette victoire tant attendue...Alors qu'à environs 30 mètres de l'endroit d'où ils venaient subitement Kiredori se laissa tomber au sol tout comme Lenalee sous leurs yeux attentifs. Signifiant avec sa chute la mort de l'ennemi, la fin du combat. Et qui laissa le camp gagnant étrangement silencieux tandis que Kanda se redressait, libérant Bak qui lui-même se redressait tout aussi silencieux se dirigeant à présent vers Komui toujours immobile dans l'herbe avant que son regard s'abîma dans la contemplation de son visage d'un air indéchiffrable.

Mais elle pouvait comprendre ce silence. Elle pouvait comprendre à la perfection ce non était trop entaché de sang pour. Timothy. Lavi grièvement blessé. Les deux Lee, tout deux se sacrifiant pour Bak, Bak qui avait tout d'un adulte simulant le recueillement auprès d'un cadavre. Rien d'un chef de guerre triomphant, mais plutôt la tristesse de ceux-ci face aux pertes. Comme Komui bien souvent...Elle esquissa un petit sourire triste à ses pensées. Avant de se reprendre subitement. Tout cela était de une du passé, et de deux pouvait amener son fils à comprendre qu'elle avait pu vivre des situations analogues, comme il l'avait déjà compris lorsqu'elle évoquait Komui et ce qu'il avait été...Alors, anxieuse, elle reporta son regard sur Reever en tentant de garder son esprit calme et ne trahissant pas ses appréhensions, désireuse de capter sur son visage la moindre trace de début de compréhension,cherchant déjà un quelconque moyen de se justifier.. Avant de se rendre compte que ses craintes étaient parfaitement injustifiées, son fils regardant le champ de bataille face à eux avec cette même gravité de minute de silence que l'on donnait pour des gens importants qu'ils avaient tous comme s'il faisait partie lui-même de cette partie. Elle eut un sourire rassuré tout en maudissant sa stupidité qui aurait très bien se douter que tout ceci retiendrait plutôt son attention qu'elle-même...

Et subitement Bak esquissa un drôle de sourire. Qui n'augurait rien de bon, sur le coup.. Un de ses sourires sadiques au possible qu'elle avait tant vu à Komui... Qui présageait toujours des catastrophes... Peut être s'agissait-il d'un ennemi qui s'était infiltré parmi eux.. Et qu'il allait tous les tuer un à un réalisa t-elle subitement, craignant d'un seul coup le pire pour eux alors que Reever à ses côtés retenait son souffle remarquant ce sourire, songeant peut être aussi à de telles choses. Et ce sourire muta subitement aussi vite qu'il était apparu en un air solennel de deuil, si vite que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une illusion avant de s'exclamer aux environs :

« Mes frères et sœurs nous avons gagné la lutte du jour mais ce fut au prix de lourdes pertes... Celle de notre glorieuse princesse, notre gentille soutien en toutes circonstances qui pour ne pas causer plus de morts encore a emporté avec elle la menace qui pesait sur nous. Celle d'un enfant courageux qui s'est dévoué pour éliminer ce qui pourrait nous nuire. Celle de notre valeureux chef qui s'est sacrifié pour nous permettre de tuer le leur. Et aucun de nous ne doit oublier ce sacrifice qu'ils ont fait de leur vies pour nous sauver. Chacun de nous doit le porter dans son cœur en songeant que sa vie tient encore grâce à leur sacrifice. Et nous nous devons de leur rendre un dernier hommage digne de ce nom.

On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de Bak, mais en tous les cas, il avait comme qui dirait le don de faire des oraisons funèbres pleines de majesté comme il venait de le prouver en cet instant. Cet instant étrangement en plein contraste avec ce sourire. En total désaccord même. Et dont elle n'était pas seule à suspecter quelque chose de louche dans son attitude comme elle le comprit à la voix de Reever murmurant soupçonneuse :

« Ça lui ressemble pas, même pour l'éloge d'un mort de complimenter Komui de la sorte...Et désolé, mais cette histoire d'hommage c'est hautement suspicieux... » Il n'avait pas tort, et elle le savait très bien au fond...Oh il préparait certainement quelque chose tout spécialement pour Komui, peut être en représailles de ce qu'il avait fait en se sacrifiant de la sorte pour lui donner le pouvoir, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'air d'accepter.. Oui en y réfléchissant bien, cela se tenait... Après deviner de quoi il s'agirait.. Était presque impossible.. Elle ne pouvait que soupçonner et attendre alors que Bak se recueillait en silence.. Avant de subitement s'écarter délibérément de Komui, s'éloignant de lui. Quoi ? Son intuition aurait été fausse ? Il n'y aurait donc rien de plus.. Et bien il avait tout lieu de s'en réjouir... Elle soupira de soulagement, reportant son regard serein sur son fils, tentant d'y voir le même apaisement. Au moment où son fils s'écriait à mi voix d'un air indigné :

« Oh non, il ne va pas faire cela tout de même ! »

Cela ? Que voulait-il dire par là ? Surprise par son coup d'éclat, elle reporta son regard vers Bak.. Pour le voir s'agenouiller au bord du bac à sable recueillant entre ses doigts un peu de sable et se relevant avant de se rediriger vers Komui, conservant ce sable entre ses doigts avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sous le sourire nettement amusé de Lavi.. Comme résolu à lui jeter ce sable comme l'on jetait une poignée de terre sur un cercueil... Comprit-elle subitement, l'indignation s'emparant à son tour de son esprit face à ce mauvais tour avant qu'elle ne réalisa...

Au sourire légèrement sadique mais non dépourvu d'affection qu'il avait qu'à ses yeux ce n'était qu'une blague qu'il ferait la moins nuisible.. D'autant qu'elle connaissait Komui et qu'elle savait très bien qu'il saurait se venger de belle manière de tout cela... Ce n'était que le prélude d'un autre jeu.. Rien de méchant, pas de rivalité mauvaise comme on aurait pu le penser dès le début, comme avant déjà, malgré les apparences...Elle sourit, anticipation de la réaction qu'aurait Komui et qui punirait l'affront et qui était tout compte bien fait... Alors qu'à côté d'elle Reever leva les yeux au ciel agacé mais le regard riant avec un léger sadisme, semblable à sa réaction d'attente de Komui.. Et attendant la même chose alors que Bak prenant de nouveau son ton de maître de cérémonie, positionna sa main remplie de sable au dessus du torse de Komui toujours au sol et s'exclama d'une voix profonde et douce à la fois :

« Poussière tu étais et tu reviendras poussière. Puisses tu reposer en paix... »

Avant de laisser filer entre ses doigts le sable, les faisant tout deux attendre la réaction de Komui...Qui ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, ne fit rien...resta parfaitement immobile. A leur plus grand dépit à l'un comme à l'autre comme elle le comprit en un regard, dépit partagé comme lui apprit un regard à l'intention de Bak qui s'éloignait à présent alors qu'enthousiaste, un Lavi s'approchait, résolu à faire exactement la même plaisanterie.. Et qui était CERTAINEMENT la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas réagi. Pour lui refuser le plaisir de voir une réaction.

Et à présent, Lavi s'avançait avec l'air de penser que Komui se laisserait faire dans toutes les circonstances et selon son avis, elle était presque persuadée que c'était justement parce qu'il penserait ainsi qu'il réagirait...C'était juste dommage qu'il réagisse après que celui qui le premier avait eu cette idée soit déjà passé.. Il allait payer pour tous les deux.. Assez injustement. Enfin,il n'avait pas non plus à lui faire l'un l'autre de telles choses...C'était un juste châtiment...Au ce fut le moment précis que choisit Lavi pour s'approcher du corps de Komui, prenant un air solennel et attristé avant de s'exclamer :

« C'était sympa au possible avec vous. Au moins on riait bien. Rendez chèvres ceux au dessus pour qu'ils regrettent bien de vous avoir ôté à la terre... »  
Non, définitivement, les hommages funèbres de Lavi qui se retenait de rire ne valaient pas ceux de Bak, bien que ressemblant à la personnalité de Lavi... Mais cette facétie de plus sans méchanceté et sincèrement pensée la fit sourire elle devant le ridicule de la situation et fit lever les yeux au ciel de Reever agacé au possible devant ce manque de respect envers Komui pour lui. Et anticiper en son esprit avec un air un peu sadique la représaille acide qui l'attendait comme vengeance contre tout. Alors qu'à présent, Lavi laissait couler fluidement sa poignée de sable...Sans que Komui n'ouvrit les yeux. Hein ? Quoi ? Surprise, elle tressaillit, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de sa part, elle guettant un mouvement quelconque et qui ne venait pas. Mais pourquoi ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Avant qu'elle ne remarqua l'éclat dans le regard de Lavi qui brilla quelques secondes alors qu'il se détourna de Komui marchant à présent le visage face à eux. Un éclat rassuré. Comme si l'espace d'un instant il avait cru que Komui réagirait. Et probablement la raison de la non réaction de Komui car encore trop comme en cet instant alors qu'il s'éloignait à présent.. Et qui fut le moment où subitement Komui se redressa d'un coup, avec un petit sourire mauvais qui promettait vengeance, laissant le sable tomber au sol tandis que s'élevait les hoquets stupéfaits d'Allen et Fô, que Bak palissait à vue d'œil et se reculait comme se doutant de possibles représailles. Un petit sourire auquel elle s'attendait bien, elle tout comme Reever au vu de son léger sourire de prédateur...Alors que Kanda s'exclamait, levant les yeux au ciel mais résolu visiblement à être dans un jour d'extrême charité :

« Fais gaffe Baka Usagi... Il s'est redressé et il l'a mauvaise...

-Il aurait du se taire.. » Maugréa avec une moue adorable Reever à voix basse. Phrase dont elle partageait l'avis alors que paniqué, Lavi se retournait vers Komui qui contemplait simplement Kanda sans mot dire alors que Kanda lui se détourna en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. Avant que Komui ne reporta son regard sur Lavi et sourit de nouveau. De ce même air.. Qui poussa Lavi à reculer, en tendant ses mains vers celui-ci en supplication avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé ! Et on peut parler, peut s'arranger...

-Et pourquoi je négocierai, dis moi, Lavi.. Et si tu n'es pas celui qui a commencé, tu es celui qui a continué... » S'exclama Komui d'une voix doucereuse et dangereuse s'avançant à présent vers lui d'un air lent mais menaçant, ne présageant rien de bon mis à part une poursuite imminente qu'il serait sûr de gagner, Komui ayant toujours été rapide au possible, tandis que Lavi reculait encore, sachant probablement qu'il serait fichu dès l'instant où il s'élancerait pour le fuir... Juste vengeance au fond...Même si Bak aurait du aussi subir sa colère... Que Lavi n'avait pas l'air de considérer juste comme elle le comprit au ton suppliant qu'il prit en s'exclamant :

« Je connais un moyen de te venger autre qu'en te déchaînant sur moi et qui en plus sera sympa !

-Traître ! S'écria Bak, l'air terrifié à présent à la pensée que Komui puisse accepter une telle proposition alors que Reever à côté de lui eut un petit rire méprisant avant de s'exclamer en même temps que Kanda levant les yeux au ciel:

-Parce que tu crois sincèrement que cela va l'arrêter ?

-Baka Usagi, t'a AUCUNE espèce de chance de l'arrêter avec cela... »

Sur le principe elle était d'accord avec son fils. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Mais elle savait aussi qu'il était imprévisible au possible et changeait d'idée quand on l'attendait trop sur un terrain.D'autant que la proposition de Lavi n'était pas inintéressante dans le genre pacifiste et intrigante ce qu'il faut pour intéresser Komui... Et au fond Komui n'avait jamais cherché la guerre, mais plutôt la protection et la paix... Alors en fait tout, tout absolument tout était possible. C'était ce qui faisait le charme de Komui depuis toujours, d'ailleurs...Avec lui comme disait Reever avec un léger sourire, « _On peut s'attendre à l'enfer précédant le paradis le tout contenu dans un sourire.. Ni jamais s'attendre à pouvoir anticiper une réaction de Komui qu'elle quelle soit car il saurait toujours par une espèce d'intuition que je n'ai jamais su expliquer faire EXACTEMENT l'inverse de ce que l'on pense . Je l'ai vu épargner Allen alors qu'il avait embrassé Lenalee sous ses yeux alors que tous pensaient qu'il allait le tuer,mais je l'ai aussi vu devenir extrêmement ordonné le jour où pour faire prendre conscience du désordre dans son bureau et voir s'il remarquerait, les gars de la Scientifique et moi on avait encombré sa chambre de dossiers, là où on avait pensé qu'il passerait outre. Je l'ai aussi vu dédaigner du café,voire s'intéresser à des boissons gazeuses. Le tout presque fait de manière inconsciente.. Il est un esprit de contradiction à lui tout seul... »_

Aussi ne fut-elle pas aussi surprise que Reever qui à ses côtés eut un hoquet stupéfait quand Komui s'arrêta subitement croisant ses bras contre son torse avant de s'exclamer d'un air sérieux :

« Je t'écoute. »

Tout comme Bak qui écarquilla les yeux et recula un peu plus loin, fuyant probablement ses représailles, Kanda qui se contenta de arquer un sourcil tandis qu'Allen et Fô le regardaient stupéfaits tout comme Reever. Mais en cet instant tout cela n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose d'important était la réaction de Lavi qui eut un soupir soulagé en se voyant accordé un délai avec en son regard une étrange sûreté comme se doutant que ce qu'il allait annoncer ne pourrait que plaire à Komui. Avant qu'il ne s'exclama osant un peu d'audace :

« Le mieux serait que je t'en parle à voix basse pour que personne ne nous entende...

-Ce n'est pas faux... »Sourit Komui, décroisant ses bras de son torse et se rapprochant doucement de Lavi, toute intention de le poursuivre effacée dans son regard. Et comprenant que le danger était passé, Lavi sourit plus librement, retrouvant une lueur malicieuse dans son regard alors qu'il venait chuchoter à son oreille quelque chose sous ses yeux et qui aurait tout donné pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Tout comme Reever le comprit-elle avec un léger rire intérieur en le voyant se tendre brusquement comme pour attraper au vol ces quelques sons ignorés du public alors qu 'un sourire s'esquissait plus encore sur les lèvres de Komui avant qu'il n'eut un léger rire sadique suivi de peu par Lavi qui s'écartait, faisant se ratatiner sur place Bak et se tendre les autres d'appréhension...

Pour les voir d'un commun accord, dédaigner totalement les redressés, se dirigeant l'un l'autre chacun d'un bout à l'autre du terrain sans courir, gravissant la butte pour Komui, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où gisait Eishi pour Lavi...Elle sursauta brusquement à ce constat. Que pouvait-il bien faire de ce côté ? Complètement opposé à l'endroit où se tenait Bak ? Et d'ailleurs...Komui, lui se dirigeait vers Sachiko et.. S'agenouillait pour lui parler à l'oreille ? Hein ? Pourtant, selon ses souvenirs, ils étaient censé être ennemis... Et que signifiait le fait qu'elle s'assied subitement, lui sourit, accepta la main secourable qu'il lui tendit pour l'aider à se redresser avant que doucement d'elle même sous ses yeux stupéfaits et ceux des autres tout aussi muets qu'elle et aussi perturbés elle s'approcha de Lenny chuchotant des mots à son oreille, l'aidant à se redresser alors que Komui de son côté se dirigeait vers Timothy venant lui parler de la même manière, lui attirant un léger rire de sa part avant que lui-même ne se redressa, courant vers une Tina et une Emilia qui toujours assises assistaient à la scène surprises comme les autres ? Tandis que Lavi, là bas faisait pareil avec Eishi qui enthousiaste à ce qu'il lui avait dit visiblement se relevait joyeusement se dirigeant vers Chaoji pendant que Komui à présent se dirigeai vers Lenalee tandis que Emilia elle, approchait Kiredori...

« Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien préparer.. »Maugréa Reever à voix basse avec un léger air de déception dans la voix, comme ayant aimé être impliqué dans tout ceci aussi.. Certainement d'ailleurs..

Et elle qui se posait les mêmes questions, sentait une fois de plus tout cela, ne put que lui presser la main en signe de compassion et de réciprocité alors que sous leurs yeux surpris, Tokusa, peu résolu à subi se levait de lui-même s'approchait de Kiredori qui venait à lui, écouta sa proposition, sourit et se laissa prendre la main, se laissant guider à la butte.. Comme tous se dirigeant vers Komui qui les dominaient de cette butte, laissant le vent jouer avec ses cheveux et son regard couvant la plaie sereinement comme un chef de guerre observant les lieux où le lendemain il mènerait un combat.

Et à présent tous ces morts se regroupaient autour de Lavi et de Komui qui s'étaient rejoints sur cette butte entre temps, avec le même sourire, la même joie que s'ils avaient été dans le même camp dès le début...Et qui amena Bak subitement, à s'écrier l'amenant à reporter son regard vers le garçon pale et défait qui tenait lieu de Bak en cet instant, exprimant pour eux ses interrogations qu'ils se faisaient tous quant au rassemblement et à cette vengeance :

« Qu'est..Qu'est ce que vous trafiquez encore ? Et dois-je te rappeler qu'il y a moins d'un quart d'heure, ils étaient nos ennemis ?

Komui eut un léger sourire navré et plein de condescendance avant de s'exclamer son visage se parant d'un léger air sadique :

-Bak, Bak, Bak.. Tu oublies une de nos règles fondamentales...Ici aucun de nous n'est jamais et pour toujours du mauvais côté..Et cela peut changer extrêmement rapidement.. Et si tu arrives à m'échapper à l'issue du jeu, tu pourras considérer être quitte de la vengeance...En attendant je te conseille de courir, le plus vite possible.. Parce que JE ne te lâcherai pas, crois moi...Ni aucun des tiens.. Sauf si se prêter au jeu du loup contre Bak dans mon camp les intéresse...

Elle eut un sourire comprenant subitement où cela allait aboutir et qui promettait en effet d'être amusant...Tout comme elle comprit que la pensée de son fils devait être du même acabit au léger sourire qu'il affichait aussi sur ses lèvres e guettant tout cela...

-J'te suis. S'exclama Kanda sans même discuter, quittant son poste et rejoignant la butte alors que Bak, déstabilisé, tournait son regard vers lui et criait, mais se heurtant à un silence de plomb :

-Traître !

-Moi rendre fou Baka Bak, ça me tente bien.. Commenta Fô avec un léger sourire sadique qui amena Bak à tourner un regard désespéré vers elle avant qu'il ne s'exclama suppliant :

-Non pas toi aussi, Fô, ma tite Fô..Ma sœur de cœur... »

Mais elle se contenta de sourire plus largement, se rapprochant doucement de lui à pas de loup comme l'on traquerait une bête, alors que doucement de la colline, les autres descendaient, avec un léger air prêt à le chasser, Komui parmi eux, tandis que Bak tournait son regard Allen cherchant une quelconque aide de sa part mais celui-ci se contenta de soupirer avant de lancer un laconique :

« Tu t'es fourré tout seul dans les ennuis, là...Et moi je reste neutre...

-Lâcheur... » Protesta Bak... Avant de voir approcher les autres.. Et se dire que le salut était décidément dans la fuite. Il s'élança subitement, filant à toute vitesse..

Vers eux se rendit-elle compte subitement,alors que les autres s'élançaient déjà vers lui, certains enfants passant subitement dans les plantes pour elle ne savait quelle raison. A ce constat, elle sursauta tandis que Reever, surpris s'exclamait :

« Mais..Mais ils viennent vers nous...Ce.. ça veut dire.. Qu'ils...Vont me...»

Avant qu'elle ne le vit subitement tenter de dissimuler en partie son visage contre sa manche à son plus grand amusement entremêlée de peine de voir sur son visage ce sentiment de honte à l'idée d'être pris en flagrant délit de contemplation de leur jeu, ce dont il devait penser ne pas même avoir le droit avec cet accès de timidité à ces idées. Mais il avait tort,entièrement tort.. Et elle allait bien le lui faire prendre conscience.. Sauf que ce fut l'instant précis où Bak déboula sur le pont, l'air complètement paniqué,le regard cherchant le moindre abri pour se dissimuler un temps... Et son regard rencontra le bois de leur banc construit d'un seul trait sans la moindre ouverture. Son regard s'éclaira d'une lueur d'espoir à cette vue. Et son esprit à elle comprit en un instant ce qui allait se produire. Elle ne put retenir un sourire face au destin qui semblait vouloir favoriser les rencontres alors qu'à côté d'elle Reever pâlit comprenant ce qui allait se produire à son tour avant de tenter à nouveau de se faire plus petit avant que Bak ne se précipita en courant vers leur banc et se dissimula derrière, entreprenant de se recroqueviller sur lui même de manière à prendre le moins d'espace possible pour que personne ne puisse le remarquer, même si le bois le dissimulait entièrement. Et ce fut le moment où subitement jaillit sur le pont, débouchant des arbres alentour, la cohorte d'enfants qui avait choisi de se dissimuler dans les arbres mais qui en fait passa sur le pont sans s'arrêter, comme le pensant l'avoir vu hors du pont. Ce qui amena Bak à soupirer rassuré, à la faire sourire en voyant l'accalmie qu'il avait, en même temps que cette étrange attitude avait quelque chose de louche, au fond...

Et puis la deuxième vague d'enfants arriva.. mais s'arrêta à l'extrémité du pont... Comme coupant la route et tout moyen de reculer...Réalisa t-elle subitement. Avant de remarquer subitement, à l'autre extrémité du pont, le même dispositif. Pour l'empêcher d'avancer, comprit-elle. Et elle sourit plus encore, comprenant à présent ces initiatives hasardeuses de gens ignorant le jeune garçon se cachant derrière un banc pour plutôt lui couper la route.. Et révéler sa position à Komui, qui d'ailleurs n'était pas encore avec eux, par ce rassemblement d'enfants, lui laisser à lui le privilège de régler son compte à cet insolent. D'ailleurs en cet instant, subitement, il fendit la foule des enfants qui le laissa passer, souriant grandement comme se doutant de ce qui allait se passer tandis que lui-même arborait un léger sourire son regard cherchant les alentours mais avec une lueur dans le regard qui montrai qu'il savait en réalité parfaitement où se trouvait le coupable mais qu'il retardait l'échéance de manière à dramatiser la scène, faire croire à un échappatoire possible avant de cruellement briser ses espoirs.. Typiquement Komuiesque.. Elle eut un léger rire appréciateur et savourant déjà l'instant à venir en représailles de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir alors qu'à côté d'elle Reever retenait son souffle, incapable de prononcer le moindre commentaire à présent que Komui était à portée du moindre son émanant de quiconque et avec un air un peu coupable de quelqu'un qui avait parlé d'un autre en son absence et qui craignait subitement que cette personne ait pu entendre ses mots et ce même si, et elle pouvait le jurer, aucun mot négatif de sa bouche à son égard n'était né. Elle avait envie de le rassurer, lui dire quelque chose mais elle savait que c'était inutile en cet instant. Ne ferait qu'enfoncer le jeune homme, révéler à Komui la véracité de la chose, que renforcer la gêne de son fils. Tout ce dont il n'avait pas besoin. Elle se força à rester immobile malgré son envie de l'apaiser, sachant bien que ses mots n'auraient que l'effet inverse alors qu'à présent Komui reportait son regard sur leur banc... Et esquissa un sourire avant d'agiter gentiment la main en un salut.. Le regard se perdant directement dans les prunelles de Reever qui à côté d'elle sursauta pétrifié, l'air interloqué n'en revenant pas qu'il s'adresse à lui, directement, lui si misérable...Et qui la fit sourire elle, devant l'inattendu de la situation et son retournement comme Komui savait si bien le faire, elle qui avait mené Reever ici résolue à connaître cette personne qui l'intriguait et qu'il admirait, voire lui prouver combien il lui ressemblait et pouvait l'approcher et au final c'était Komui qui de lui-même l'approchait...Paradoxe d'une situation...Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir là dessus que subitement...

Il s'exclama subitement, sans se départir un seul instant de son sourire :

« Pardonne moi camarade... Inspection de bancs... Je peux ? »

Elle vit son sursaut à ces mots. Ses mots qui faisaient de lui son égal, lui demandait sa permission à lui...Comme si c'était tout à fait normal, comme à ses yeux du moins, il aurait du être au maximum transparent, équivalent à un arbre du décor... Pas comme non seulement une personne, mais aussi son égal, pas comme une personne que l'on pouvait aborder à laquelle on pouvait parler sans honte devant tout le monde, lui qui l'abordait devant ses amis sans en être gêné, sans en être dégoûté, sans avoir l'air d'avoir remarqué son peu d'interêt...Elle devinait sans peine sa surprise, sa gêne, tout comme elle voyait l'étincelle de joie de se sentir considéré par cette personne tout au fond de son regard, bien dissimulée entre la gêne et la culpabilité de penser que si Komui le connaissait il verrait à quel point il avait tort de le considérer de la sorte tout comme celle de fierté qu'il l'ait remarqué, au milieu du décor. Comme lui l'observait depuis probablement longtemps. Imperceptible, mais pourtant bien là. Avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne doucement alors qu'il sursautait, réalisant subitement que Komui attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas, et ce devant tous ses amis. De quoi le faire voir comme un imbécile, à ses yeux.. Elle le vit rougir subitement, baisser le regard confus, l'air gêné avant d'acquiescer, incapable de prononcer le moindre son, gêné de lui avoir fait perdre son temps en ne disant rien. Elle aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était rien, que ce qu'il pensait était faux, mais elle se doutait qu'à portée de Komui ses mots ne feraient que le blesser. Elle ne put que serrer sa main dans la sienne... 

Et vit le sourire de Komui s'accentuer en retour, sans perdre une once de chaleur, comme semblant comprendre sans peine ce qui devait se produire dans l'esprit de Reever et ne lui en tenant pas rigueur une seconde, semblant vouloir lui faire réaliser bien mieux que ses mots auraient pu le faire que ce n'était pas du tout la honte avant qu'il ne s'exclama :

« Merci beaucoup, camarade... »

Ce qui amena Reever à relever le regard vers lui, comme il le voulait probablement, surpris pour le laisser entrevoir l'espace d'un instant ce regard, lui faire comprendre son sens. Et en elle-même elle ne put que lui en être reconnaissante de prendre cette peine, lui qui seul pouvait chasser ces sentiments mauvais. Tout comme à présent, ils semblaient s'effacer alors que lentement bien que son regard conserva beaucoup de gêne, il esquissa un léger sourire et murmura :

« De rien...

Ce qui fit sourire plus encore Komui d'un air extatique comme ayant cherché justement ce simple son de voix, ce qui fit légèrement sursauter Reever qui ne pensait certainement pas que cela le réjouirait de la sorte...

-Tu comptes me faire angoisser encore longtemps, Komui ? » S'exclama subitement la voix agacée et angoissée de Bak, s'immisçant brusquement dans cet instant qu'il interrompait grossièrement, qui lui donnait envie de le foudroyer du regard pour détruire cet instant de la sorte, lui qui avait fait sursauter Reever, baisser le regard comme si Komui n'avait rien fait à l'instant, en lui donnant l'impression de gêner à nouveau. Mais enfin, ça ne servait pas à grand chose d'autant que Komui s'en chargeait pour elle avec un regard plus sombre que tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pu elle-même lui donner avant qu'un sourire sadique ne vint étirer ses lèvres alors que doucement il se rapprocha de lui, à pas de loup tout en susurrant doucement du bout de ses lèvres :

« Jaloux, Baka Bak ? T'inquiètes pas, je vais arranger cela, mon petit...

-Non, non, ça ira merci... Dégages.. » Protesta Bak, la voix de plus en plus angoissée à mesure que Komui se rapprochait de lui, ce qui l'amena à reporter son regard sur Bak, qui se tenait debout derrière le banc à présent, son regard cherchant à percer le bois pour voir de quel côté allait s'approcher Komui...Son regard allant de son dos à sa droite sans rien voir...Tandis que doucement, insidieusement, Komui se rapprochait de lui, passant en toute discrétion devant elle avant de passer devant Reever, résolu à arriver dans son dos comme lui apprit un regard vers Komui, désireux de savoir ce qu'il préparait...

Alors que Bak, vers qui elle reportait son regard, ne regardait justement plus ce côté, songeant probablement que c'eut été trop prévisible qu'il arriva par là sans se douter que comme d'habitude Komui faisait l'inverse de ce que l'on attendait de lui.. Elle eut un léger sourire en voyant ce qui allait se produire, la surprise qu'aurait Bak... Sourire qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand Komui posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit tressaillir Bak alors que Komui murmurait à son oreille avec un léger sourire sadique :

« Trouvé. »

Bak se retourna vivement, poussa un cri terrifié, échappa à la main sur son épaule et se sauva en courant, voulant fuir au loin, quittant l'abri du banc, Komui sur ses talons, cherchant à fuir, la moindre issue.. Pour ne voir que les cohortes d'enfant bloquant le pont et le maintenant ici. Elle ne put retenir un léger rire tout comme Reever quand Bak leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama d'un air furieux et angoissé:

«T'avais tout prévu, enfoiré...

-Mais quelle grossièreté dans ta bouche, Baka Bak ! Faudra t-il que je lave ta bouche aussi avec du sable ? Et bien sûr que j'avais tout prévu.. Je n'allais tout de même pas t'épuiser pour qu'au final tu ne puisses t'échapper... » Nota Komui, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer leurs rires, déclenchant ceux des autres enfants tandis que Bak tournait son regard furibond vers Komui en s'exclamant tout en reculant doucement, alors qu'avec la même douceur Komui avançait, comme semblant vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faisait que retarder l'échéance :

« Me fait pas croire que tout cela est pour mon bien... Tu veux juste te venger et tente de conférer à ton action quelque chose de bien pour moi...

-Tu me déçois Bak, au vu de ton peu d'estime à mon égard...J'en suis chagriné, vraiment...Moi qui ne prévoyait que de te faire subir que de toute petite choses.. Je me vois donc contraint de forcir la dose... »S'exclama Komui avec un faux air chagriné presque convainquant s'il n'y avait pas eu dans son regard cette lueur vicieuse et amusée qui le révélait cherchant le moindre prétexte pour justifier un tel geste. Faux air qui ne berna pas Bak qui recula encore plus effrayé et dont le dos heurta les enfants qui l'empêchaient de retourner sur l'île. Et amena Reever à s'interroger à voix basse, la plus basse possible ne voulant certainement pas être entendu :

« Il va tout de même finir par se rendre compte que c'est peine perdue... ?

Et comme si Komui l'avait entendu, (même si elle était presque sûre qu'il l'avait entendu) un léger rire échappa à ses lèvres alors que Bak réalisait subitement qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer et que s'enfuir en avant ne ferait que le jeter directement dans les bras de Komui.. Il eut un soupir résigné, ferma les yeux, écarta les bras d'un air de martyr s'offrant pour le sacrifice du monde et se doutant sans difficulté de son avenir avant de s'exclamer :

-Bon, de toute manière cela ne sert à rien de lutter encore. Je mérite mon châtiment et tout ça, mais quand même, si tu pouvais faire vite...

-Pourquoi donc se presser quand on peut y aller doucement ? » Susurra Komui doucement se rapprochant tout doucement de lui avec un sourire malicieux et rempli de promesses de mauvais coups qui aurait fait frissonner Bak s'il eut les yeux ouverts. Mais il les avait fermé et ses mots ne firent que réveiller un peu de colère dans la voix de Bak qui rouvrit les yeux , moins content de voir du sadisme que voir Komui rompre sans effort son magnifique effet de mise en scène destiné à obtenir la clémence du héros et de ceux qui l'entouraient ou à simplement jouer un rôle avec brio comme Komui avant qu'il ne s'exclama, alors que Komui se tenait à présent à quelques centimètre de Bak qui avait le plus grand mal à retenir un frisson pour paraître crédible... :

« T'es vraiment le pire...

-T'es pas mal aussi, dans ton genre... » S'amusa Komui alors qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, mais dépourvu de tout sadisme. Oh non, il n'y avait qu'attendrissement dans celui-ci, affection. Et subitement elle comprit ce qui allait se passer. Ce qui loin d'être une vengeance sanglante et terrible allait se jouer, en écho d'autres mots sur une butte avec un faux mourant pour un autre... Elle sourit plus largement, silencieusement, seule confidente d'un suspens auquel tous étaient attachés et qui une fois de plus surprendrait le monde...Elle vit le sursaut de surprise de Bak à ce regard qu'il avait du peu lui voir, qui n'était pas attendu surtout après ce qu'il lui avait fait et ce qu'il venait de lui promettre et entendit l'appel de son nom d'un air surpris qu'il eut. Tout comme elle vit Komui attirer Bak brusquement dans ses bras, lui tournant le dos à présent et offrant le visage d'un Bak tout simplement ahuri par ce geste en même temps que son ouïe lui offrait les mots de Komui :

« Mais c'est pas grave... Je t'aime bien quand même... »

Et subitement Bak réalisa stupéfait que tout ce qui s'était produit jusqu'alors, les menaces, les poursuites, n'avaient pour but que d'aboutir à ce simple fait. Répondre à des mots simples de manière alambiquée comme Komui l'avait toujours fait, lui qui avait été si maladroit avec ses sentiments personnels tout en faisant croire qu'il allait se venger et finalement le surprendre enfin encore, le tout combiné comme il en avait le génie.. Et qui continuait, même des années après, poursuivi par une fatalité tenace comme Reever...Elle eut un léger sourire triste alors que Bak s'exclamait, ses lèvres se parant de ce même sourire triste qu'elle avait, semblant comprendre sans peine ses faits sans se douter d'à quel point comme elle :

« Et tu pouvais pas dire simplement cela hein ? Et d'où le fait de te voir me prendre dans tes bras est une punition ? »

« C'est là tout le paradoxe de Komui » songea t-elle amusée et triste en elle-même. Peut être y avait-il espoir, pour lui aussi qu'un jour, quelqu'un mettrait à mal ses tendances dissimulatrices.. Peut être que ses parents, d'ailleurs y travaillaient déjà...Et en effet elle ne voyait pas en quoi être dans les bras de Komui était une punition...Elle sourit plus encore devant l'étrange imbécillité de Komui lorsque subitement.. Son sourire fana sur ses lèvres face à ce que ses yeux lui offraient à présent. Lui qui avait pivoté à nouveau vers eux. Une étrange lueur triste et blessée dans le regard, une grimace d'oiseau blessé et mis à mort qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, qui était étrange, poignante et terrible, malgré sa discrétion, une expression qu'elle ne lui avait vu que lors de disputes terribles avec Lenalee, et qui s'était emparée de son visage de manière totalement incompréhensible, lui qui riait l'instant d'avant tout comme l'était ses mots que ses lèvres prononcèrent, tentant de cacher derrière un sourire simulé sa douleur :

« Quand on sait à quel point j'ai pas été chanceux, sûr que si... »

Elle ne comprenait pas une seule de ses syllabes mais ne semblait en aucun cas présager de bonnes choses, ne fit que glacer son sang avec cet air de sous entendre que la vie de Komui était loin d'être belle...Pourtant il l'avait tant mérité, sa belle vie.. Alors, pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi maintenant ?

Et subitement... Sous son esprit encore embrumé par cette injustice,elle vit Bak serrer plus fort encore Komui dans ses bras avant de s'exclamer sa voix emplie de douleur et de compassion qui elle, semblait comprendre à la perfection ses tourments :

« T'inquiètes pas, toi aussi, un jour t'auras ta chance... »

Ta chance... Pour quoi, pour qui, là était toute la question.. A laquelle Reever avait peut être la réponse, songea t-elle subitement. Aussi reporta t-elle son regard vers Reever... Pour le voir l'air étrangement silencieux, les yeux emplis des mêmes questions et d'une douleur sincère pour Komui, Reever devant percevoir comme elle sa douleur mais comme elle n'y comprenant rien, voire l'entrevoyant pour la première fois à son léger éclat d'incrédulité dans le regard. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps de s'interroger que subitement, prenant le relais de Bak, une petite voix surexcitée s'exclama qu'un regard lui apprit appartenant à Eishi :

« Et nous on a beaucoup, beaucoup,beaucoup de chances de t'avoir, Komui chan ! »

Il était jeune,encore. Ne comprenait ni la douleur dans le regard, ni les sous entendus de douleur. Il voulait juste lui donner de l'affection, comme il en recevait probablement de Komui. Elle pouvait le deviner aisément dans son regard, ce regard chaleureux. Tout comme elle pouvait deviner, alors que l'exclamation bien que fausse avec le suffixe mauvais était à présent reprise par tout à chacun avec ce même enthousiasme qu'Eishi mais avec une différence de volonté de soutien, même si eux-même n'avaient pas l'air de vraiment comprendre cette peine...Ce qui au fond était probablement normal si Komui ne parlait pas de ses problèmes et n'écoutait que ceux des autres...Même si certains regards, comme ceux de Kanda et Lenalee semblaient en comprendre un peu plus que les autres mais les mots semblaient se perdre en leurs esprits, incapable de s'exprimer, craignant de le trahir en montrant qu'ils savaient sa faiblesse, voire se croyant inutiles pour Lenalee ou s'accompagnant en plus d'agacement dans le cas de Kanda, probablement pour voir Komui encore dissimulé mais aussi peut être envers lui-même pour ne pas savoir comment aborder cela, l'aider sans qu'il ne sourit en retour, détourna l'attention de ses problèmes ou assura que tout allait bien...

Et comme de juste, comme suivant ses pensées, Komui s'exclama avec un sourire voulu suffisant :

« En effet, vous avez beaucoup de chances... »

Mas sa confiance était surjouée, ne paraissait que comme un prétexte pour se dissimuler, comme si souvent auparavant... Et elle n'en était pas dupe, tout comme Kanda qui détourna son regard de Komui, Lenalee qui esquissa un léger sourire triste et tout comme Bak qui se dégagea subitement de l'étreinte de ses bras, qui assena un léger coup derrière la tête avec un sourire navré en s'exclamant :

« Idiot... »

Et Komui en parfait crétin, de lui sourire, faire l'imbécile, ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main sous son regard devenu noir quand pourtant son regard continuait de clamer, plus discrètement à présent sa douleur.. Et dont elle n'était pas dupe,non plus...Elle comprenait aisément ses faits et réalisait qu'encore une fois Komui choisissait de se dissimuler. Seuls parmi une multitude. Comme auparavant. Une de ses mains se crispa de douleur à ses pensées lorsque subitement un claquement de mains se fit entendre dans l'air ainsi qu'une voix qui la fit sursauter, se tendre subitement à ses accents connus et familiers depuis longtemps :

« Les enfants ! Il serait temps de rentrer...Il commence à se faire tard... »

Brigitte. Brigitte Fey. Visiblement changée en garde d'enfants voire mère, de plusieurs d'entre eux, appelant les siens à rejoindre une maison, invitant à se séparer, comme une maîtresse d'école séparait les enfants de la cour de recréation par ce même geste Appelant à la fin de cette réunion de vie, rappelant à la mère qu'elle est le temps qu'il se faisait, les six heures du soir qu'il commençait à se faire. Faisant cesser la réunion de joie, de vie, d'espoir. Subitement relayée par une autre voix, un peu plus froide mais tout aussi connue :

« Bak, Alma... Il serait temps de rentrer aussi... »

Tui. Tui Chan à son tour réincarnée, et si elle supposait bien la mère des deux garçons... Elle à nouveau en vie, élevant Alma, une expérimentation dans sa précédente vie et apparemment son enfant en celle-ci. Lui comme Fô recevant une chance, une réelle chance de vie...Tout comme elle après les horreurs qu'elle avait commis pour la science.. Vie qu'elle devait interrompre pour retourner à leur quotidien.. Malheureusement.. Elle eut un léger soupir. Tout comme Reever à ses cotés et tous les autres enfants, levant les yeux au ciel, eux comme elle réunis dans le fait de ne pas vouloir se séparer...

« Bah on se reverra la semaine prochaine, vous savez.. Et tout ne peut pas toujours durer...Et qu'est ce que c'est que sept tout petits jours surtout que la plupart d'entre nous on se reverra à l'école... »

La voix de Komui. Qui se voulait chaleureuse au possible, rassurante, comme celle d'un grand frère tentant d'apaiser les plus jeunes. Comme il était certainement pour chacun de ses enfants, en plus d'être leur chef.. Celui qui veillait sur eux, les réconfortait, voire encadrait leurs jeux... Celui qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui...Son cœur se serra à cette pensée alors que les barrières d'enfant se dispersaient doucement à présent, regagnant l'îlot pour retrouver leurs parents et que prenant le relais de la voix de Komui, s'exclama agacée au possible la voix de Bak :

« Pourquoi bon sang, tu répètes cela, à chaque fois ? On est au courant depuis le temps, tu sais... »

Et apparemment cette phrase était un rituel entre eux, rituel qui agaçait Bak...Donc une phrase habituelle, qui avait perdu de son sens depuis le temps...Que plus personne ne devait écouter.. Mais qu'il prenait encore la peine de prononcer, pour elle ne savait quelle raison... Et elle savait que Komui ne faisait jamais rien au hasard.. Étrange...

« Et qui te dit que je m'adresse à VOUS TOUS ? »

Elle sursauta subitement face à l'emphase malicieuse de cette voix, reporta son regard sur Komui.. Et capta son regard. Dirigé vers eux,souriant. Et comme voulant passer un message. Et subitement la lumière se fit en son esprit. Elle sourit doucement en retour. Comprenant à présent d'où venait ses mots. A qui ils s'adressaient. A eux deux, justement. En particulier à Reever. C'était un rendez vous qu'il lui donnait. Un jour de rencontre. Un appel à revenir, la preuve définitive qu'il l'avait remarqué. Et qu'il n'était visiblement pas prêt à laisser passer, prévoyant certainement autre chose, dans laquelle Reever serait une part entière. Elle qui l'avait emmené pour qu'il puisse s'approcher d'eux et au final c'était eux qui venait à lui. De manière détournée, de manière à ne pas le gêner, de manière anodine, mais bien là... Et Reever non plus n'était pas dupe de l'appel, comme elle le comprit lorsque subitement il sauta à bas du banc, se posta face à elle, les joues légèrement rougissantes, le regard embarrassé et gêné en s'exclamant :

« Maman, nous aussi on devrait rentrer.. Il se fait tard... »

L'instant d'après il s'emparait de sa main vivement et elle se laissait entraîner, décidant que pour le moment, cela n'avait aucune importance. Aucune qu'il fuit, aucune qu'il sembla gêné... Et s'il croyait qu'elle ne voyait pas l'étincelle de joie au fond de son regard à l'idée qu'il ne le rejetait pas, voire même le rappelait.. Et elle savait, oui, elle savait qu'importait les mots qu'il dirait , la semaine prochaine, ils seraient de nouveau dans ce parc et elle faisait assez conscience à Komui pour savoir qu'il détruirait ses pensées aussi aisément qu'il l'avait toujours fait... Elle n'en doutait pas un instant. Et sourit plus largement. Anticipation d'une promesse à venir.

**Et oui voilà le retour de Komui ^^ L'ange de Reever, même si c'est paradoxal ^^**

**Et à l'issue de ce chapitre, vous pouvez à présent comprendre pourquoi c'était trop top à écrire ^^ D'abord :**

**1) faire revenir Komui qui manquait depuis le début de cette fic et en faire le directeur de cette bande de gamins déchaînés... (et vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours aussi timbré XD )**

**2) créer des moments WTF comme celui avec Bak qui m'ont éclaté, vraiment..**

**3)Transformer les combats en jeu, et croyez moi c'était amusant au possible...Ce qu'il y a de jouissif, là dedans, et d'adopter le point de vue d'un enfant en imaginant des jeux, les stratagèmes de Komui... Et quand je pourrais écrire la fic qui en découle, vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir le pourquoi de ces jeux. Mais, je peux déjà spolier les plus impatients, s'il y en a. Ce n'est pas une donnée confidentielle, un simple détail. ^^**

**5) et enfin continuer mon objectif, introduire des persos de D gray man dedans..Et là j'en ai introduit pas mal...XD**

**Sinon, ici on pourrait penser que je me livre à un bashing de Chao ji... Ce n'était pas mon but premier et j'en suis désolée *s'incline***

**Et ce chapitre voit se résoudre un mystère, et en amorcer un autre à propos de Komui.. Lequel ? Vous verrez bien avec en plus de le comment vont-ils pouvoir se rapprocher …*clin d'oeil***

**Sinon, vous l'avez peut être remarqué, chaque nouvelle partie use le nom du lieu en anglais avec le mot qui correspond à l'idée su truc. Ici c'est dreams, car les rêves s'esquissent.. Et avant, avant j'avais toute une belle idée des noms, et comme j'ai rien noté, j'ai tout oublié... *pleure puis se reprend***

**A quoi vous attendre la prochaine fois,sinon ? On garde le lieu. On réduit le nombre de personnages et on en introduit de nouveaux,en renforçant le mystère autour de Komui. Et pour la suite.. Vous verrez bien... *sourit* A la prochaine et review ? Si vous ne voulez pas, pas grave ^^**


End file.
